Ecos y Silencio
by The WatchMaKer
Summary: El amor siempre nos invita a hacer cosas increíbles... increíblemente estúpidas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Después de más de año y medio de trabajo por fin este fic ve la luz. Nada de esto habría sido posible sin la inconmensurable ayuda de la gran Marion S. Lee. ¡Muchas gracias por tus latigazos y apoyo, ceporro!

Sin duda están siendo tiempos difíciles para el fandom Clintasha pero que no se diga que vamos a resignarnos a desaparecer sin hacer ruido. Puede que nos hayan robado el canon de las manos pero al menos siempre podremos contar con nuestra imaginación para seguir adelante. Este fic de aquí es solo mi pequeña contribución a la causa. Aunque no sea mucho espero que disfrutéis esta historia tanto o más de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Un saludo para todos vosotros, espectadores que nos leéis por la radio.

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte I. - Miles Kane - "Don't Forget Who You Are"  
Parte II. - Plan B - "Writing's On The Wall"

* * *

 _ **I.**_

— _¡Te juro que no se dio cuenta de que era su bigote hasta que el resto empezamos a llorar de la risa! —exclamó eufórico Clint, cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras él._

 _Natasha soltó una carcajada en respuesta, mientras se agachaba para soltar la correa de Lucky y permitir que este corriera a su cesto en el salón._

 _Clint dejó las llaves en el gran bol de cerámica sobre el aparador de la entrada. Natasha apoyó la correa junto al bol y le siguió a través del pequeño vestíbulo cuando él pasó a su lado, en dirección al pasillo que conducía al dormitorio principal, aún enfrascado en su divertida anécdota:_

— _Y lo mejor de todo es que Barney hizo todo lo posible para pasearse delante de él durante toda la mañana._

 _A decir verdad, Natasha no encontraba aquella historia tan hilarante, pero ver a Clint así de entusiasmado siempre conseguía que se contagiara de su buen humor._

 _Las intensas carcajadas obligaron a Clint a llevarse una mano al pecho y tratar de recuperar el aliento. No era común que Clint compartiera anécdotas de su pasado tan abiertamente, y más aún cuando se trataba de su hermano. Pero aquella noche era distinta. El ambiente distendido de la cena que habían compartido aún perduraba; si es que se podía llamar cena a los nachos y las cervezas de los que se habían atiborrado durante su paseo con Lucky. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ya fuera como compañeros de equipo, como pareja sentimental o recientemente como matrimonio, a Natasha aún le sorprendía el efecto de las cosas más simples, aquellas que otros considerarían aburridas o dentro de lo ordinario, tenían sobre ellos. Ella lo achacaba a la inevitable consecuencia de la clase de vida intensa que llevaban. Cuando tu día a día consiste en salvar al mundo de monstruos, alienígenas, neonazis tecnófilos o cualquier chiflado con el dedo a punto de presionar el botón del Juicio Final, era normal que dar un tranquilo paseo por la orilla del East River supusiera un acontecimiento extraordinario. Pero, por otro lado, había un recoveco en su subconsciente en el que no quería mirar y que le susurraba que, en realidad, le gustaba porque una parte de ellos que anhelaba vivir en paz._

— _El loco de Barney… —concluyó Clint, con una triste sonrisa de nostalgia que sacó a Natasha de sus reflexiones._

 _Ahí estaba: el remordimiento. Por mucho que intentaran huir y dejarlo atrás, sus pasados siempre regresaban para apuñalarles en la espalda. Era una lucha inútil pero necesaria. La necesitaban para vivir, para demostrarse que eran buenas personas que, a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho aún había algo de humanidad en sus almas._

 _El tono jovial de minutos atrás había quedado ensombrecido por ese perpetuo sentimiento de amargura que siempre parecía acecharles desde las sombras. Clint se había detenido junto a la puerta del dormitorio, apoyado contra la pared a un par de pasos de ella, y evitaba por completo mirarla. Sus manos, que hasta ese momento no habían parado de hacer grandes aspavientos mientras acompañaban su narración, ahora se ocultaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

 _Natasha le observó en silencio por unos momentos, deseando que Clint fuera capaz de verse tal y como ella le veía. Ojalá, se repetía, ojalá hubiera alguna forma de hacerle entrar en esa cabezota suya que no tenía que seguir torturándose por los pecados de otros. Ojalá hubiera una forma de hacerle entender que, a pesar de todos sus errores, Clint se había convertido en un buen hombre y no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse._

 _Sabía que era un pensamiento muy hipócrita, ya que ella había demostrado una y otra vez ser incapaz de seguir su propio consejo. Pero al menos, ella siempre podía contar con Clint para recordarle sus virtudes, del mismo modo que ella se lo estaba recordando ahora._

 _Sonriéndole con cariño, se aproximó hasta él y le acunó la mejilla delicadamente, clavando los ojos en los de él._

— _Hasta en lo más profundo del bosque brilla un rayo de sol._

— _No te pongas filosófica conmigo, Romanoff —bromeó él apartándola con un juguetón empujón en el hombro, al cual ella respondió con una alegre risotada mientras se apoyaba contra la pared opuesta del pasillo._

— _Además —continuó Clint, sin apartar sus ojos de la sonrisa que ella le brindaba—. ¿Desde cuando eres tú la optimista en esta historia?_

— _Desde que me casé con un payaso —respondió Natasha. Encontró la cálida mano de Clint y le atrajo hacia ella con suavidad._

— _Artista circense —especificó él, dejándose atrapar entre sus brazos—. Yo no llevaba zapatones ni me tiraba tartas a la cara._

— _Mmm Hmm —afirmó distraída Natasha, reduciendo la mínima distancia que les separaba y capturando los labios de Clint entre los suyos._

 _El beso fue más breve de lo que Natasha habría deseado, apenas un simple roce antes de que Clint se apartara con un suspiro y apoyara su frente contra la suya. Aun persistían las sombras del remordimiento en él; podía sentirlo sin necesidad de mirarle a la cara._

 _Natasha levantó un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el suave vello de la nuca. Era un gesto reconfortante que siempre ayudaba a que su marido se relejara y volviera con ella._

 _La postura de Clint se sosegó notablemente bajo las caricias de su esposa. En respuesta, su mano se deslizó por el cuello de ella hasta llegar al colgante en forma de flecha que pendía en el hueco bajo su garganta. Clint se lo había regalado poco después de la Batalla de Nueva York y Natasha no se lo había quitado salvo cuando la misión así lo exigía. Por unos instantes sus ásperas yemas acariciaron con ternura la pequeña flecha dorada antes de seguir su camino por el contorno de su clavícula izquierda. Su tacto era delicado, casi imperceptible sobre la blusa de Natasha, pero ella era más que consciente del recorrido de aquellos ágiles dedos._

 _No la sorprendió cuando estos se detuvieron por fin sobre aquel punto estratégico bajo su clavícula izquierda. Hacía casi cinco meses que la bala disparada por un fantasma de otro tiempo la había atravesado de lado a lado durante el polémico tiroteo en mitad de Washington._

 _La bala había pasado a escasos centímetros de su corazón, y había hecho trizas tendón, musculo y hueso a su paso. De no ser por el oportuno rescate de Maria Hill y la gran habilidad de los doctores que habían cuidado —o resucitado según se mire— al Director Furia, Natasha sabía que se habría desangrando inevitablemente aquel día. Aún estaba cabreada por todo ese asunto._

 _Pero eso había sido entonces. Ahora la piel estaba rosácea y suave, y hacía semanas que no le tiraba ni le dolía. La herida física estaba sanando, cerrada y lista para pasar al olvido dentro del catálogo de cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo. No obstante, ella sabía que la herida que aquella bala soviética había dejado en la psique de Clint distaba mucho de estar cerrada._

— _Debería haber estado allí, a tu lado, como siempre —murmuró sin dejar de repasar la cicatriz a través de la tela._

 _Natasha suspiró con profundidad y se apartó lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara sin bizquear. Tomó la mano de su marido y le obligó a que le devolviera la mirada:_

— _Era imposible que supieras lo que iba a pasar. Hiciste lo que pudiste con las cartas que te tocaron, Clint —le aseguró, apretándole la mano, como si con ese gesto le fuera a ayudar a convencerse de ello—. Además, lo único que de verdad me importa de toda esta mierda de situación a la que nos hemos visto arrastrados, es que volvieras sano y salvo a casa. El resto me da igual._

 _Clint chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Era más que obvio que un montón de palabras no iban a cambiarle de opinión. Natasha llevaba meses intentando convencerle de que no era culpa suya. Entendía a la perfección que se preocupara por ella, era normal, después de todo, Natasha misma también se volvía loca pensando en si Clint estaría bien cuando su trabajo les obligaba a separarse. Pero, por otro lado, también era una mujer mayorcita y sabía cuidarse sola. Era más que capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y aceptar los riesgos y consecuencias de estas. Clint sería su compañero, su mejor amigo y su marido, pero no era asunto suyo cargar con los deberes de Natasha y convertirse en su ángel de la guardia particular._

 _Y más aún cuando él mismo se había visto envuelto en su propio infierno de traiciones y puñaladas taperas al otro lado del mundo. Para cuando Clint se enteró de la fiesta que había preparado Hydra, ya había acabado todo. Bastante tuvo con salir de Australia de una pieza cuando la mitad de su equipo de apoyo resultó tener el "Mein Kampf" en la mesilla de noche._

 _Después de esa odisea que había pasado para volver a su lado vivo y en, más o menos, el mismo estado en el que se había marchado, no iba a reprocharle que no hubiera estado a su lado en Washington, desde luego que no._

 _Clint se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, en un gesto involuntario que delataba su esfuerzo por organizar sus ideas antes de hablar._

— _Nat…_

— _No, Clint —le interrumpió con brusquedad—. Estoy viva y tú estás vivo. Y estamos en casa y juntos. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?_

 _No permitiéndole que volviera a caer en esos oscuros sentimientos, Natasha volvió a capturar la boca de Clint, instándole con la dulce caricia de sus labios a que le respondiera._

 _El beso empezó inocente, cargado de cariño y sinceridad, pero medida que pasaban los segundos, se fue volviendo más y más apasionado._

 _Pronto sus lenguas luchaban por dominar a la otra, y las manos de Clint comenzaban a rondar por el cuerpo femenino. Sus amplias y callosas manos se introdujeron bajo la blusa de ella, acariciando su abdomen y dejando un rastro incendiario a su paso._

 _Rompiendo la conexión de sus labios, Natasha inclinó la cabeza a un lado, permitiendo que Clint centrara sus atenciones en la zona sensible bajo su mandíbula. El calor de la respiración de él, unido al roce de sus dientes sobre la piel de Natasha crearon una sensación deliciosa ante la cual le resultó imposible evitar el escalofrío de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo._

 _Las manos de Natasha subieron por el cuello de él, acariciando el corto vello que crecía en su nuca, hasta enterrase en su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba._

 _Natasha le apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para enganchar con los dedos las trabillas del pantalón de él y guiarle hacia el dormitorio. No rompieron el beso hasta que la espalda de Natasha dio contra la puerta de la habitación. Los labios de Clint se desplazaron entonces hasta la oreja de ella, mordisqueando su lóbulo de manera sensual. La distracción que la boca de Clint estaba causando sobre ella era tal que a Natasha le costó atinar a girar el pomo._

 _La puerta se abrió de par en par, debido al peso de ambos, y golpeó contra la pared interior del dormitorio. Los dos entraran tambaleándose en la habitación. Antes de que Natasha hubiera dado un paso dentro, Clint la había alzado en sus brazos y se había girado hasta dejarla atrapada entre su cuerpo y el panel de la puerta. Incapaz de contener su entusiasmo, Clint la apoyó con brusquedad contra la madera, provocando que la cabeza de Natasha golpeara contra la superficie de esta._

— _Lo siento —se disculpó, palpando la nuca de ella en un intento por atenuar la molestia del golpe. Algo en el interior de Natasha, no obstante, le dijo que aquella disculpa no era tanto por el golpe sino más bien por la conversación de minutos atrás._

 _Los ojos de Clint estaban fijos en ella. El amor, el deseo y la calidez reflejados en ellos hicieron que Natasha sintiera como si su corazón fuera a salir volando de su pecho. Era terrorífico lo que ese maldito sentimiento podía causar. El amor era capaz de convertir a una fría asesina en una idiota sensiblera._

 _Natasha le apartó la mano de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Las manos de Clint eran ásperas y llenas de callosidades producto de las interminables horas trabajando con arcos y armas de fuego. Pero a pesar de su aspecto tosco, a Natasha le encantaban sus manos. Eran fuertes y firmes cuando debían serlo y, sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento, eran capaces de profesar una ternura y delicadeza inconmensurables._

 _Se entretuvo con sus manos por unos momentos más, acariciando sus dedos con fascinación. Uno a uno fue besando las yemas, disfrutando con el sonido gutural que escapaba de la garganta de Clint cada vez que sus labios se cernían sobre cada uno de ellos._

 _Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de él mientras besaba por último su dedo índice. Clint no apartó su atención de los labios de su mujer ni por un microsegundo. Sonriendo para sí misma ante la reacción de su marido, Natasha se tomó su tiempo con aquel último beso. Su lengua hizo una breve aparición, acompañando a las insinuantes caricias de sus ardientes labios, antes de dejar que sus dientes rozaran la yema de su dedo con inclemencia. Sin poder remediarlo, Clint se estremeció de inmediato ante tal ataque sensorial._

 _Más que un beso aquello era una sensual declaración de intenciones._

 _La respiración de él estaba incluso más acelerada que antes, casi como si acabara de correr una maratón mientras le perseguía una manada de lobos hambrientos. Clint intentaba ahogar los gemidos que escapaban irremediablemente de su garganta por el placer que ella le estaba proporcionando y, pese a correr el riesgo de que él se arrancase su propio labio inferior por querer contenerlos, Natasha atrajo su mano hacia ella, hasta que pudo colocar un suave beso sobre la parte interior de su muñeca. Con sus labios apoyados sobre su pulso, Natasha era capaz de sentir el ritmo de sus latidos como si se tratase del suyo propio._

 _Su voz era un par de tonos más grave, sonando casi como un ronroneo cargado de deseo:_

— _Natasha…_

 _No dejando que dijera nada más, asió su mano con mayor firmeza y la guió hasta ubicarla sobre uno de sus pechos, dejando más que claros sus propósitos._

— _Cállate y bésame otra vez —murmuró ella, ciñendo con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y volviendo a asaltar su boca con pasión._

 _Clint obedeció al instante, y se dejó llevar por la iniciativa de Natasha. El beso continuó, renovado con una pasión más impetuosa si era posible. Abandonaron la puerta y Natasha pudo sentir como Clint la llevaba hasta la cómoda de tres cajones que había junto a la pared. Los marcos de fotos que había encima se tambalearon y cayeron cuando la sentó sobre la cuidada superficie de madera._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su blusa había desaparecido, seguida de inmediato por su sujetador. Las manos de Clint, tan hábiles con el arco, ahora demostraban su maestría jugueteando con sus pechos. Palpando y pellizcando a partes iguales uno de sus senos mientras con su boca asaltaba el pezón endurecido del otro, Clint estaba consiguiendo que Natasha perdiera la cabeza._

 _Sin dejarle un momento de respiro Clint pasó la lengua por alrededor de su areola para continuar por la sensible piel de la base del busto. Natasha se dejó llevar por la exquisita sensación. No tenía idea de que fuese posible tener un orgasmo con tan sólo estimular los senos pero, si Clint seguía así, iba a comprobarlo antes de lo que se imaginaba._

 _Para desilusión de ella, Clint abandonó sus pechos y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, sembrando una senda de besos humedecidos por su abdomen, hasta quedar arrodillado entre las piernas femeninas. Clint se detuvo entonces, con las manos jugueteando con la cinturilla del pantalón. Se miraron por unos intensos segundos. La mirada encendida de él se clavaba en la de ella. Sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, casi engullían el azul grisáceo de sus ojos. Natasha no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por sus enrojecidos labios con anticipación. Cuando Clint la miraba así la volvía loca, hasta el punto de sentir que perdía el control de sí misma. Necesitaba tocarle ya. Necesitaba que él la tocara. Ya._

 _Sin previo aviso volvió a enderezarse todo lo alto que era y la bajó de la cómoda con un ágil movimiento._

 _No soportando el exceso de ropa de su esposo, Natasha prácticamente le arrancó la camiseta del cuerpo, y la tiró en algún lugar de la habitación. Le pasó las manos por los brazos y los hombros, disfrutando del tacto cálido y firme de sus músculos bajo sus palmas._

 _Sin detener sus caricias, Natasha ascendió por el cuello de su marido, palpando la cadena de la cual colgaba su alianza de bodas, hasta regresar a su rostro. Clint se inclinó ligeramente para así poder volver a capturar la boca de ella, mientras sus hábiles dedos se centraban en desabrocharle el pantalón._

 _Cuando por fin logró deshacerse de la maldita prenda, se apartó, finalizando el beso. La alzó entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada, volvió a subirla a la baja cómoda y se arrodilló de nuevo ante ella, aprovechando la altura del mueble para que su cara quedara justo a la altura de su sexo._

 _Natasha podía sentir su ropa interior empapada, y al parecer, si su engreída media sonrisa era indicativo suficiente, a Clint tampoco le estaba costando mucho darse cuenta de su grado de excitación._

 _La frustración creció en Natasha al ver aquella sonrisa. El muy cabrito sabía lo que le estaba haciendo y estaba disfrutando cada momento de ello._

— _¿Estas así por mí? —preguntó Clint, palpando su húmedo género con la yema de los dedos._

— _Ya quisieras—respondió ella. Tuvo que maldecirse por dentro cuando su voz sonó más jadeante de lo que deseaba._

 _Clint se ocultó entre sus piernas, rozando su nariz contra la tela de sus braguitas, inhalando su aroma._

— _Yo creo que sí —susurró con un tono ronco, cargado de tensión._

 _Natasha se estremeció al sentirle por fin a apenas unos milímetros de su centro. Pero Clint aún parecía seguir dispuesto a hacerla suplicar. Poco a poco fue besando el interior de sus muslos, de sus rodillas y sus pantorrillas, para a continuación rehacer el trayecto en dirección inversa._

— _Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás —le confesó, enganchando los dedos por la goma superior de las bragas y tirando suavemente de ellas._

 _La respuesta de ella se ahogó en su garganta, transformada en un gemido, cuando por fin apartó su ropa interior y comenzó a devorarla con su lengua._

 _De manera instintiva, una de las manos de Natasha viajó hasta la cabeza de su esposo, agarrando su pelo con fuerza. Clint captó la indirecta y aumentó la intensidad de su asalto, introduciendo un par de hábiles dedos en ella._

 _Natasha echó la cabeza hacía atrás, sucumbiendo a la ola de placer que su marido le estaba proporcionando. No tardó mucho en que un orgasmo la asaltara, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada y la piel enardecida, como si un millón de hormigas eléctricas corrieran por sus terminaciones nerviosas._

 _Cuando por fin regresó de su éxtasis, lo hizo para encontrar los ojos de Clint fijos en ella. Una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba sus labios mientras la observaba cabalgar las últimas pulsaciones de placer. Fue entonces cuando se percató del movimiento de la mano que tenía libre. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que Clint se había desabrochado su propio pantalón en algún momento, y había estado masturbándose con la mano que tenía libre mientras se aseguraba que ella llegara a su clímax._

 _Pasándole los dedos por el pelo en una dulce caricia, le puso en pie, y lo atrajo hacia ella. Su boca relucía con los fluidos resultantes de su excitación y Natasha los limpió con el pulgar antes de besarle de nuevo._

 _Podía sentir su erección palpitante junto a su todavía sensible sexo, encendiendo aún más si era posible su deseo. Necesitaba tenerle dentro de ella cuanto antes._

 _Sin perder un segundo, le saltó de nuevo a los brazos. Por desgracia, en su urgencia por tocarse a sí mismo mientras se encargaba de Natasha, Clint se había bajado los pantalones de mala manera provocando que estos quedaran enganchados a sus tobillos. Cuando intentó moverse por el repentino cambio de peso, la tela se enrolló incluso más contra sus piernas haciendo que Clint perdiera el equilibrio. Inevitablemente tropezaron y ambos acabaron en el suelo._

— _Uff, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Clint, a pesar de haber sido él quien amortiguara la mayor parte del golpe con la espalda._

 _Natasha negó con la cabeza, haciendo que unos mechones de su cabello le rozaran la cara._

— _¿Artista circense decías?_

 _Ambos rieron con ganas. Finalmente, Natasha decidió tomar el control antes de que Clint acabara logrando que alguno de los dos se abriera la cabeza contra algún mueble._

 _Sin andarse con rodeos, tomó su duro miembro en su mano, guiándole hasta dejarle situado en su entrada. Con un rápido movimiento ya le tenía enterrado en ella. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección, como de costumbre. Poco a poco empezaron a moverse, subiendo el ritmo y la intensidad a medida que aumentaba su deseo. Sus respiraciones se tornaron ansiosos jadeos que se perdían en el mínimo espacio entre sus bocas. En alguna parte de su cabeza, Natasha era consciente de las quemaduras por fricción que iba a tener en las rodillas al día siguiente por culpa de la alfombra, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones en aquel momento. Al igual que en el campo de tiro, los ávidos envites de Clint daban en el blanco continuamente, llevándola hasta más allá del límite. Pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaban en anticipación al nuevo orgasmo. Un par de repeticiones más y otra ola de placer volvió a recorrer su cuerpo._

 _Entre la niebla de su mente, sobrecargada por el éxtasis de su orgasmo, reconoció el grito ronco de Clint exclamando su nombre antes de sentir como se derramaba en su interior._

 _Con su cuerpo aun vibrando, se desplomó sobre su pecho, agotada por el esfuerzo y la satisfacción. De inmediato los brazos de Clint se ciñeron a su alrededor, apretándola más contra él. Sus respiraciones seguían aceleradas cuando por fin Natasha decidió a incorporarse sobre sus codos y mirarlo. A la escasa distancia a la que se encontraban sus narices casi se rozaban, pero aun así pudo distinguir claramente la fascinación reflejada en los ojos de su marido. Era como si, a pesar de todos esos años juntos, aún no se creyera que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregarse a él de manera tan libre y abierta una y otra vez._

— _No ha estado mal —afirmó Natasha limpiándole una gota de sudor de la sien._

 _Clint hizo una exagerada mueca y se removió bajo ella._

— _Creo que me he roto el hueso del culo._

 _Natasha ocultó la cara contra el cuello de Clint y rió contenta. A pesar de todas las dificultades, dudas y retos, su vida era imperfectamente perfecta._

 _Y no había nada en este mundo que pudiera hacerla sentirse más feliz._

 **IX.**

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome todo el día?

Clint entró con paso furioso detrás de Natasha en el pequeño apartamento que compartían en Brooklyn. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un violento golpe que, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido entre la tensa atmosfera.

Al otro lado del pequeño vestíbulo abierto, en el salón, Lucky pareció percibir el mal humor de sus amos. En lugar de saltar e ir a recibirles, correteando entre sus piernas con su característica alegría, permaneció inmóvil, tumbado en el sofá, sin apenas levantar una oreja en su dirección. El animal volvió a acurrucarse con la cabeza gacha en el sofá y cerró su único ojo, ignorando por completo a los dos humanos en la entrada.

—Natasha, te he hecho una pregunta —insistió dando un par de amplias zancadas e interponiéndose en su camino. Ella simplemente pasó a su lado sin inmutarse, ignorándole por completo, como si no estuviera allí.

—Vale, como quieras —gruñó mientras la observaba caminar pasillo abajo hacia el dormitorio.

Clint se pasó amabas manos por la cara y presionó con fuerza contra sus sienes. El dolor de cabeza le estaba destrozando.

Natasha entró en la habitación y, sin mirar atrás, cerró la puerta en las narices de Clint.

—Luego el infantil soy yo, pero ¡te estás comportando como una niña! —gritó contra la puerta.

No entendía a qué venía esa actitud por parte de Natasha. Ni siquiera recordaba qué había hecho para que ella le retirara la palabra. Lo peor era que por más que intentaba recordar, más le dolía la cabeza y en consecuencia, más aumentaba su mal humor. Soltando un profundo suspiro con el que calmar su creciente migraña, Clint relajó el cuello de lado a lado y rotó los hombros un par de veces, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar en el dormitorio.

Natasha estaba de pie junto a la cama, dándole la espalda. Se había quitado la chaqueta parda de cuero, y estaba desabrochándose el pantalón con lentitud. No dio muestras de haberle oído entrar. Ni siquiera inició esa instintiva flexión de los músculos de la espalda que todo aquel que vive de combate en combate es incapaz de reprimir.

En los más de seis años que llevaban juntos —el último par de ellos como matrimonio—, jamás la había visto comportarse así. Ni siquiera durante aquellas primeras y duras semanas de desprogramación en S.H.I.E.L.D. Al menos en aquella época hubo una mínima comunicación entre ellos, aunque esta consistiera por parte de ella en miradas de odio y silenciosas muecas condescendientes.

Farfullando entre dientes, Clint caminó hacia su lado de la cama. Sin mirar a su esposa, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó tirada sobre la silla junto a la mesilla de noche. Se sentó sobre el edredón para quitarse las zapatillas. Mientras se desataba los cordones escuchó a Natasha caminar hacia el baño anexo al dormitorio y abrir la ducha.

Tirando las zapatillas bajo la cama, Clint se llevó las manos al cinturón del vaquero y soltó la hebilla. Por un minuto permaneció sentado, mirando hacia delante. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared frente a él, pero su mente estaba puesta en el continuo ruido del correr del agua de la ducha.

Por mucho que lo intentaba era incapaz de imaginar qué podía haber hecho para que Natasha estuviera así de enfadada con él. Sabía que debía preocuparle no recordar el porqué de la pelea, pero por alguna razón no le importaba en absoluto. Sentía que algo había pasado, pero por más que luchaba por recordar el qué, más difusos se volvían sus pensamientos. Era como pretender recordar un sueño: la impronta permanecía en su mente, pero no el contenido. Siempre que trataba de darles forma a esas ideas, hacer que encajaran en un concepto lógico y comprensible, estas se esfumaban; desaparecían, escurriéndose de su consciencia como un puñado de fina arena. Era una sensación frustrante.

Además estaba la constante jaqueca que, de alguna manera, parecía estar asociada a todos esos lapsus de memoria que estaba sufriendo últimamente. Todo aquello no hacía más que dificultar su proceso mental hasta el punto de obligarle a olvidar la razón por la que quería recordar.

Sin perder un minuto más vagando en sus pensamientos, Clint se levantó y caminó decidido hacia el baño en cuanto por fin dejó de oír el agua correr. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a encarar a su mujer. No obstante, en cuanto vio el reflejo de la mujer en el espejo, se detuvo en seco.

Estudió la postura de Natasha, el movimiento de sus manos, el ligero balanceo de su cuerpo. De inmediato cayó en la cuenta que estos eran extraordinariamente firmes y calculados, demasiado perfectos y mecánicos, casi como si se estuviera guiando solo por el piloto automático. Hasta su respiración parecía artificial.

Levantando la mirada hasta posarla en el reflejo del espejo, Clint contempló con detenimiento el rostro de su esposa. Este estaba inexpresivo, vacío. Era una máscara de imperturbable apatía esculpida sobre sus bellas facciones. Sus ojos, perdidos en algún punto en el infinito, delataban lo lejos que se encontraba su mente en ese momento.

Clint no la observaba con esa precisión de francotirador que le había granjeado su apodo, sino con los ojos de un hombre que había compartido buena parte de su vida con una mujer, y conocía hasta el más mínimo tic y gesto nervioso que esta pudiera hacer.

Y sin embargo, mirándola ahora secándose cuerpo y el cabello con esa perturbadora pulcritud, limpiada su hermosa piel de todo rastro del cansancio del día, no sabía con exactitud quién era la mujer que iba apareciendo debajo. Por unos momentos se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Vas a hablarme de una vez? —preguntó finalmente, casi en un suspiro.

De repente la máscara de impasibilidad de Natasha se quebró, y por un breve instante Clint creyó ver lo que parecía ser una sombra de desnuda aflicción pasar por sus ojos. Natasha agachó la cabeza y apoyó las manos a ambos lados del lavabo, dejando que una cascada de rojizo cabello ocultara su rostro de la intensa mirada de Clint.

Aunque solo hubiera sido por un segundo, Clint no podía borrar de la cabeza aquel gesto compungido que había visto dibujado en la cara de su esposa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se refrenó de apoyar su mano en el hombro de ella, apartarle el pelo húmedo de la cara y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Conocía a Natasha lo suficiente como para saber que no debía forzarla a hablar si ella no quería hacerlo. Lo único que iba a conseguir con esa táctica era que se cerrara más y que, posiblemente, le partiera la muñeca por invadir su espacio personal sin su permiso.

No sabía qué hacer. Ahora podía ver la tensión en la postura de Natasha. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la encimera del lavabo, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos estaban tomando el mismo color que el mármol. Su espalda estaba igual de rígida; el único movimiento que se observaba era el subir y bajar que acompañaba a su respiración, que se había vuelto más rápida y agitada.

Sin duda Natasha se estaba conteniendo; estaba intentando calmarse, pero por desgracia, Clint era incapaz de entender que podía haber ocurrido que fuera tan terrible para dejarla tan alterada y dolida. Siempre que habían vuelto de alguna misión especialmente dura, Natasha tendía a hacer esto mismo; se refugiaba en sí misma y batallaba con sus demonios en silencio, sin que nadie pudiera verla quebrarse. Pero, aun así, siempre se aseguraba de dejar una ventana abierta a su interior para que Clint pudiera ayudarla a recomponerse cuando llegara el momento. Sin embargo, ahora esa ventana estaba tapiada y Clint solo podía observar impotente desde fuera cómo los demonios se arremolinaban alrededor de su esposa.

Al fin, Natasha dio un profundo suspiro y recompuso la fachada de imperturbabilidad. Terminó de secarse y comenzó a ponerse el pijama, el cual no consistía en más que unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ancha, que en su momento había pertenecido a Clint. Dejó la toalla colgando del perchero, apagó la luz y salió del baño; pasó al lado de Clint sin tan siquiera reconocer su presencia. Acto seguido Clint abandonó su posición junto al marco de la puerta y se sentó frente a Natasha a los pies de la cama.

—Natasha… —Intentó llamar su atención con un suave susurro, mientras ella rebuscaba en la bolsa junto a la cama en pos de su ordenador portátil.

Ella volvió a ignorarle por completo. Simplemente encendió la luz de la mesilla, se tumbó en su lado del colchón y conectó el ordenador, poniéndose de inmediato a trabajar en Dios sabía qué. Al cabo de un par de minutos de espera, Clint finalmente se rindió.

—Tú misma —dijo echándose en su extremo de la cama

Clint miró de reojo su mujer, intentando deducir que era lo que la atormentaba. Tras unos momentos, Natasha también recuperó su teléfono móvil y se puso a volcar datos de un aparato a otro. Era la indicación final de que pretendía pasarse toda la noche trabajando y de que no guardaba intención alguna de hablar. Clint miró al techo con tristeza.

—Buenas noches, Nat.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el eco del rítmico teclear en la penumbrosa habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte II. - Aretha Franklin - "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman"  
Parte X. - Deep Purple - "When A Blind Man Cries"

* * *

 _ **II.**_

 _Natasha se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales. Era un ruido agradable, únicamente interrumpido por los suaves ronquidos de Clint a su lado. Se volvió sobre su costado para poder contemplarle mejor. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la almohada, dejando que un hilillo de babas se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios. Aún seguía desnudo después de las actividades carnales de la noche anterior y las sabanas se arremolinaban en su cintura, permitiendo que Natasha se regodeara en la vista de su espalda y sus magníficos brazos._

 _Yaciendo en aquella cama junto a su marido, deleitándose del calor que emitía su piel y escuchando su respiración acompasada al rumor de la lluvia, se sentía totalmente segura y confortable, casi en paz si es que se atrevía a usar esa palabra. Permaneció en aquella posición, observando, escuchando, disfrutando de aquel interludio de apacible calma._

 _Con la suavidad de una brisa, pasó sus dedos sobre el bíceps de Clint. Le acarició todo el largo del brazo, siguiendo a continuación por sus musculosos hombros. La respiración de él cambió bajo su contacto, indicándole que ya estaba despierto, aunque aún no hubiera abierto los ojos._

 _Sonriendo ante la holgazanería de su esposo, Natasha sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios, depositando un millón de diminutos besos por su columna hasta verse obligada a detenerse por culpa de la sábana que lo cubría._

— _¿No has tenido suficiente anoche? —murmuró adormilado Clint, abriendo un ojo para verla._

 _Natasha rio contra su piel al oírle. Le propinó un último beso y se tumbó de nuevo en la almohada, cara a cara con él._

 _Clint no llevaba puestos sus audífonos así que ella se esforzó por vocalizar ampliamente para que este pudiera leer sus labios sin dificultad._

— _¿Qué pasa, Barton? ¿Nos hacemos viejos?_

 _La respuesta de este fue justo lo que ella estaba esperando. Clint refunfuñó sarcástico y se inclinó sobre ella, dejándola atrapada bajo su intensa mirada._

— _Vas a ver lo que este viejo puede hacer —afirmó, besándola con alegría y confirmándole que estaba mucho más despierto de lo que aparentaba._

 _Ciertas partes de su anatomía también estaban bien despiertas, reconoció Natasha al sentir su creciente erección contra su muslo. Desde luego Clint era capaz de dormir como un lirón, pero cuando se despertaba lo hacía a lo grande, pensó Natasha agarrando su miembro y recorriendo todo su largo hasta que consiguió que estuviera duro y listo para la acción._

 _Sin hacerse esperar ya le tenía entre sus piernas, empujando contra su sexo de manera desesperada. Después de la noche que habían compartido, se sorprendió de que aún tuvieran fuerzas para repetir por la mañana._

 _Pero por muy cansada que se sintiera, no iba dejar de disfrutar de la sensación de tener a Clint dentro de ella. Su peso sobre su cuerpo, la calidez de su piel sobre la suya. Sus respiraciones jadeantes entrelazadas en el mínimo espacio que existía entre ellos._

 _Quizás esa era la razón por la que hacían tanto el amor, recapacitó Natasha. Quizás era porque necesitaban recordarse que seguían vivos, que el otro seguía vivo. En su trabajo, si había una certeza, esa era que nada era seguro. Nunca sabias cuando iba a ser tu último día, cuál iba ser tu última comida, tu último atardecer, tu último beso. Por eso intentaban aprovechar cada instante que compartían juntos como si fuera único, irrepetible. Como si no existiera el mañana._

 _No tardaron en alcanzar su clímax: el uno siguiendo a la otra en aquel íntimo éxtasis físico. Clint se desplomó sobre ella, dejándola atrapada bajo el peso muerto de su cuerpo. Natasha dejó caer una mano sobre la sudorosa nuca de él. Sus dedos acariciaban de manera distraída su corto cabello, manteniéndole pegado a ella lo máximo posible. Las bocanadas de aire cálido que Clint exhalaba contra su cuello, y que la dejaban con la piel de gallina, la hicieron olvidarse por completo de todo. Ni siquiera los bramidos de la tormenta que empeoraba afuera podían romper la paz que les envolvía._

 _Con músculos temblorosos por la sobrecarga sensitiva del reciente orgasmo, Clint se levantó sobre sus manos, liberando a Natasha de su peso y permitiendo que ella pudiera observarle con libertad. La respiración de él estaba aún agitada y sus ojos resplandecían con ese brillo de pura felicidad cuando ella le saludó, usando el lenguaje de signos._

— _Buenos días._

 _La sonrisa de Clint se hizo incluso más amplia antes de volver a recortar la distancia y responderla en un susurró contra sus labios._

— _Buenos días._

 _Al cabo de un largo rato, durante el que permanecieron tumbados en la cama sin hacer nada salvo disfrutar de la compañía, por fin se separaron perezosamente. A Natasha no le apetecía en absoluto levantarse, pero ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana y era hora de comenzar el día. Dejando a Clint holgazaneando cinco minutos más en la cama, Natasha se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha. El agua caliente resbaló por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y recargando sus energías._

 _Mientras disfrutaba de la cálida sensación del agua cayendo sobre su rostro, oyó la mampara de la ducha deslizarse, dejando que una breve corriente de aire frio se colara. Al instante siguiente los fornidos brazos de su marido se abrazaban a su cintura por detrás._

— _Oh, por Dios santo, Clint. Eres insaciable —observó con fingida exasperación, girándose entre sus brazos para encararle._

 _Él respondió con una risa profunda, que reverbero entre los azulejos del baño, en cuanto percibió el tono que ella había usado; indicándole de ese modo que ya se había puesto sus audífonos antes de entrar a la ducha. Clint y su paranoia, pensó Natasha. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel aciago día en el que se quedó sordo, aún había momentos puntuales de su rutina diaria en los que se seguía sintiéndose tremendamente inseguro por su discapacidad. La ducha era uno de los peores, daba igual que Natasha estuviera en la otra habitación o junto a él bajo el grifo, como era en esa ocasión. El que no fuera capaz de oír si alguien entraba en el baño mientras estaba en una posición tan indefensa era algo que le volvía loco. Natasha había intentado acallar sus temores una y otra vez pero, después de mucho insistir y discutir inútilmente con él, acabó llegando a la conclusión de que valía más exigir al departamento de intendencia de SHIELD que le abastecieran con audífonos ultra resistentes al agua que intentar convencerle de que nadie tenía interés en atacarle mientras se enjabonaba sus partes íntimas._

— _No seas mal pensada —corrigió, apartándola el cabello mojado y dándole un breve beso en el cuello—. Estaremos en un equipo de superhéroes pero yo sigo teniendo los mismos tiempos de recuperación que cualquier hombre corriente. Solo vengo a ducharme—. Disimuladamente, sus traviesas manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Natasha, hasta posarse sobre sus pechos—... Y quizás a toquetear un poco._

 _Ella le propinó un codazo en el costado y se volvió hacia el chorro de la ducha, ignorándole._

— _Qué vergüenza —se quejó Clint—, encima que estoy intentando ahorrar agua._

 _Natasha resopló sarcástica y le pasó el bote de champú._

— _¿Desde cuándo eres un comprometido con el medio ambiente?_

 _Sin necesitar indicación alguna, Clint abrió el bote y comenzó a esparcir el champú por el pelo de ella, masajeando con cuidado su cuero cabelludo._

— _Desde que Banner empezó a impartir sus charlas semanales sobre el cambio climático, las aguas eutrofizadas y los osos polares amarillos._

 _Natasha se giró y le miró por encima del hombro, con una mirada de absoluto escepticismo._

— _¿Osos polares amarillos?_

— _¡Yo que sé! —respondió él, obligándola a que se diera la vuelta para poder enjuagar su largo y sedoso cabello—. A esas alturas mi cerebro hacía rato que había desconectado. Ya sabes que me gusta guardar una distancia de seguridad cuando Banner se empieza a volver verde. Ya sea tanto la versión que arrasa bunkers, como de la que intenta hacernos comer arcilla._

— _¡Es tofu! —objetó ella sin poder evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante las bufonadas de su marido._

 _Clint se encogió de hombros y sustituyó a Natasha bajo el chorro cuando esta terminó de aclararse._

— _Lo mismo da._

— _No tienes remedio —dijo Natasha negando con la cabeza._

— _Ni falta que hace—replicó él, ganándose una cariñosa colleja en respuesta._

 _Natasha abrió la mampara de cristal y se envolvió en un mullido albornoz en cuanto puso un pie fuera. Se aproximó hasta el lavabo y lo desempañó con una mano. No la apetecía secarse el pelo así que se limitó a pasarse una toalla por encima para quitar la humedad y peinarlo luego de manera casual. Dejando el peine a un lado, abrió una de las puertas del mueble y sacó el tarro de crema hidratante. En lo que ella acababa de aplicarse la crema por las piernas, Clint terminó en la ducha y, ataviado sólo con una toalla atada a la cintura, se unió a ella junto al lavabo._

— _Me voy a desayunar —informó Natasha, guardando el bote en el armarito._

 _Clint respondió con un murmullo distraído mientras dejaba que la pila se llenara de agua tibia y buscaba la cuchilla de afeitar en un cajón._

 _Sin saber muy bien porqué Natasha se acercó hasta él y se inclinó sobre sus punteras para besarle con ternura en la mejilla._

— _¿Y eso? —preguntó sorprendido Clint, con una sonrisa que le iluminó todo el rostro._

— _No sé —respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Supongo que es porque te quiero._

 _Clint alzó una ceja y la miró socarronamente._

— _¿Supones?_

 _Apartándose de él, Natasha le dejó para que terminara de asearse. No sin antes soltar el albornoz, dejando que este se deslizara por su desnudo cuerpo y acabara hecho un gurruño a sus pies. Dándose la vuelta y aplicando un exagerado contoneo a sus caderas, abandonó el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No necesitaba mirar atrás para saber el efecto que sus acciones estaban teniendo sobre Clint._

— _¡¿Cómo es posible que recién salida de la ducha ya estés jugando sucio?!_

 _No pudo evitar reír de buena gana cuando le llegó la indignada voz de él desde el otro lado de la puerta._

 _Mientras Clint seguía en el baño, seguramente planeando su venganza contra ella por dejarle como le había dejado, Natasha se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Lucky saltó de inmediato hacia ella para darla los buenos días en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo._

— _Buenos días, perro—le saludo acariciando brevemente su cabeza._

 _Juntos entraron en la cocina, donde una ansiosa Liho ya la estaba esperando, apostada junto a la ventana. La gata maulló con impaciencia cuando la vio, provocando que Natasha sonriera ante la puntualidad del animal._

— _Buenos días a ti también._

 _Liho no sería su gata oficialmente, pero eso no impedía que el pequeño animal se pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo en el apartamento. Iba y venía cuando la apetecía, a veces ausentándose durante días, pero al final, de un modo u otro, acababa regresando. Siempre retornaba en busca de aquel lugar donde la comida, el descanso y el cariño la esperaban con brazos abiertos pasase lo que pasase. Natasha entendía a la perfección a aquella gata._

 _Natasha puso la cafetera en marcha y recogió los cuencos de comida de los dos animales. Estaba rellenando el de Lucky cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Dejó el cuenco en el suelo y metió la mano en el amplio bolsillo. La chaqueta le quedaba enorme, ya que era de Clint, y las mangas amenazaban con engullir sus esbeltas manos por lo que tuvo que remangarse antes de poder contestar al aparato._

— _Hey, Natasha —saludó la voz al otro lado de la línea—. ¿No te habré despertado, no?_

— _No, tranquilo. ¿Qué sucede Steve?_

— _Tengo una misión para ti y para Barton —informó Steve yendo directamente al grano—. Necesito que os encarguéis de un proveedor de Hydra y su intermediario. El objetivo es interceptarles antes de que lleven a cabo el intercambio en Zadar, Croacia. Te mandaré todos los detalles antes de mediodía, pero necesito que salgáis esta noche como muy tarde._

 _Natasha miró al reloj de pared de la cocina. Aún no eran las diez de la mañana. Iban a ir justos de tiempo si querían tener todo preparado para llegar a Croacia al día siguiente, pero era factible. Todo dependía de su habilidad para convencer a Clint para ponerse en marcha y que no se distrajera._

— _Sin problema—confirmó, con tono seguro—. Dalo por hecho._

— _Afirmativo. Manteneos a la escucha y no bajéis la guardia —dijo Steve a modo de despedida, desconectando la llamada._

 _Natasha entornó los ojos y colgó el teléfono. Steve siempre tan conciso y marcial. Era como si a veces se le olvidara de que ya no seguía en el ejército. Había mejorado mucho en los últimos años, sobre todo tras la caída de SHIELD. Poder depender de sí mismo y no tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos a nadie le había ayudado mucho a poder reconstruirse como persona. Natasha se sentía orgullosa de él. A decir verdad, se sentía orgullosa de todo el equipo. Era todo un logro ver como unas personas tan destrozadas habían conseguido sobreponerse a sus demonios y construido algo bueno, algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar._

 _En su caso particular, Natasha ya no sentía la vergüenza y la culpabilidad que siempre la habían acompañado hasta entonces. Ya no era un simple verdugo al servicio de los intereses de otros, se ocultaran estos bajo las siglas del KGB o de SHIELD. Por primera vez podía salir a la calle y caminar con la cabeza alta, segura de que después de haberse equivocado tanto y destruido de manera indiscriminada, por fin estaba haciendo algo que era auténticamente bueno, estaba enmendando sus errores y devolviendo al mundo todo cuanto había quitado. Por fin podía mirarse al espejo cada mañana y ver esperanza en sus ojos._

 _La entrada de Clint por la puerta de la cocina la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Natasha se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y retornó su atención a la rebosante cafetera._

— _¿Quién era? —preguntó Clint acariciando a Lucky detrás de las orejas, antes de encaminarse hacia la alacena._

— _Steve—respondió ella, sirviéndose una taza de café—. Quiere que atemos un par de cabos sueltos que Hydra tiene en Croacia. Nada complicado, una misión rápida de eliminación._

— _Trabajo, trabajo —desestimó él sin darle mucha importancia, y continuó rebuscando por la alacena—. ¿Quedan más cereales de esos de copos chocolate con glaseado de azúcar de colores?_

 _En lugar de contestar, Natasha se limitó a observarle con una mirada contundente._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó él cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de su esposa._

— _¿No ibas a afeitarte hoy?_

— _Ya lo he hecho—replicó confuso, llevándose una mano a la mejilla._

 _Natasha entornó los ojos y se acercó hasta él. Le tomó del mentón, señalando la descuidada mata de vello que oscurecía su barbilla._

— _Afeitarte de verdad._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo mi perilla? —preguntó contrariado, adoptando a continuación una mirada digna de un cachorrito mojado—. Es elegante, es clásica, es…_

— _Es digna de un cuento infantil ilustrado —interrumpió ella, enarcando una ceja._

 _Clint refunfuñó y se volvió hacia el armario, retomando su búsqueda de cereales sobre-azucarados._

— _Tu no-gata te está pidiendo el desayuno, mujer—le dijo, sin sacar la cabeza del armario, cuando Liho comenzó a maullar con más insistencia._

 _Natasha rio por la nariz y dejó su taza de café sobre la encimera antes de coger el abrelatas y abrir una lata de comida para gatos._

— _Y tu perro quiere salir a la calle a hacer sus cosas —le contestó dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando pasó a su lado—. Llévate un paraguas, "querido"._

 **X.**

No le sorprendió despertarse solo en la cama. Aunque en ese momento estuvieran enfadados, no era raro que Clint amaneciera con el otro lado de la cama vacío y frío. Natasha era una madrugadora nata. Le encantaba despertarse antes de la salida del sol y empezar su día cuanto antes; generalmente saliendo a correr un par de horas, antes de ir a desayunar. Clint, no obstante, era el completo opuesto. Estaba seguro que en otra vida había sido una marmota. Natasha solía bromear con que, si hubiese podido, Clint no habría dudado un segundo en casarse con su cama en lugar de con ella.

Por unos minutos permaneció recostado sobre su espalda, tapándose los ojos con el brazo e intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. No se encontraba cansado, pero tampoco se sentía reposado. Era una sensación extraña. Una sensación que llevaba acompañándole desde hacía… ¿desde hacía cuánto?, se preguntó con confusión. Clint apartó el brazo de su rostro y abrió los ojos, extrañado. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que durmió en su cama.

Sin previo aviso, el dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior regresó con una potente punzada, aunque esta vez también vino acompañado de una extraña presión en el pecho. Era como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo y se hubiera quedado sin aliento. Clint tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y esperar a que la jaqueca amainara.

Después de unos interminables minutos, el dolor remitió hasta volverse una ligera molestia en el fondo de su mente. Tanteando con el brazo la mesilla de noche, Clint recogió sus audífonos de alta tecnología y se los colocó con cuidado en los oídos. Poco a poco la distorsión inicial fue disipándose y los sonidos cotidianos de la mañana se volvieron distinguibles.

Levantándose de la cama, volvió a vestirse con la ropa del día anterior y se encaminó hacia el baño. Giró la manilla del grifo, dejando caer el agua libremente durante un minuto mientras observaba con la mirada perdida como fluía hacia el sumidero. Abandonando su contemplación se inclinó sobre la pila. Metió la mano bajo el chorro y recogió el agua en su palma para a continuación levantar la mano y mojarse la cara. Volvió a remojar la mano bajo el grifo y esta vez se pasó la palma por la nuca, refrescando y aliviando la tensión de sus músculos.

Exhaló aliviado antes de levantar la cabeza y ver su reflejo en el espejo. Alzó la mano izquierda y con la punta de los dedos se tocó el mentón. Las yemas pasaron sobre el áspero vello facial que cubría de manera irregular su barbilla para acto seguido subir lentamente hacia su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo su boca se abrió de par en par, profiriendo un enorme bostezo.

De repente su imagen en el espejo parpadeó de forma similar a como lo haría un holograma con interferencias. Clint se apartó de un salto del lavabo. Por un momento no fue capaz de reconocer al hombre reflejado frente a él. Había algo extraño en el Clint del espejo, quizás fuera su mirada apagada, quizás su expresión ausente; fuera lo que fuera le resultaba imposible asociar su reflejo consigo mismo. Era como si la imagen en el espejo perteneciera a otra persona, como si estuviera disociada de su persona.

Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la pila y volvió echarse agua por la cara para despejarse. Tenían que haber sido imaginaciones suyas. La noche anterior había sido emocionalmente dura y ahora le estaba pasando factura, se aseguró a si mismo sin mucha convicción.

Antes de salir del baño, echó un último vistazo al espejo. Se dio por satisfecho al ver solo su reflejo en la superficie del cristal. No más interferencias ni más miradas perturbadoramente inescrutables, solo el Clint de siempre con ese brillo travieso en los ojos, con sus arrugas y cicatrices, con su piel tostada bajo el sol y curtida por el continuo trabajo al aire libre.

De camino a la puerta del dormitorio, un brillo metálico sobre la cómoda llamó su atención. Su cartera y su cuchillo de caza favorito, aquel que Natasha le había regalado por su cumpleaños años atrás, descansaban sobre la nacarada madera del mueble junto a las fotografías y figurillas decorativas que siempre ocupaban ese lugar. No obstante, ahora un extraño y pequeño objeto metálico se había unido a la colección. Observando con más detenimiento, advirtió que se trataba de un anillo plateado. No. Un anillo, no. Era una alianza de boda, similar a la suya.

Confuso, Clint se llevó rápidamente su mano al pecho y comprobó que, en efecto, la banda de oro blanco seguía colgando de la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese otro anillo; exacto en todos los detalles, desde el tamaño hasta el más mínimo arañazo. Estirando los dedos con curiosidad, Clint se dispuso a inspeccionar el misterioso anillo con más detenimiento.

El inesperado y furioso bufido de Liho le sobresaltó. Clint pegó un brinco y buscó a la gata a su alrededor. Liho estaba apostada sobre las estanterías junto a la cómoda. Su pelaje estaba erizado y sus ojos, abiertos como platos, permanecían fijos en Clint.

Se miraron por unos instantes en tenso silencio hasta que, sin casi darle tiempo a reaccionar, la gata saltó sobre él y salió como un rayo por la puerta del dormitorio. Algo la había asustado, pero Clint no podía imaginar el qué. Los gatos se le presentaban como animales demasiado complejos como para intentar buscarle lógica a su conducta a esas horas de la mañana.

Clint se frotó la cara con la mano y echó otro vistazo al anillo sobre el mueble. Era muy temprano para empezar con los misterios sin resolver, pensó dando otro bostezo y encaminándose a la cocina en pos de una gran y humeante taza de café.

Entró en el salón con paso perezoso. De inmediato reparó en el portátil de Natasha y los montones de papeles sobre la mesa de café. El móvil de ella estaba posado, actuando como una especie de pisapapeles improvisado, sobre un mapa de las Islas Feroe y lo que parecían los planos de un bunker. A un lado del sofá, en el sitio en el que Clint solía sentarse, una gran bola de pelo castaño descansaba ajena a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Con una media sonrisa, Clint se acuclilló junto al dormido animal y suavemente le pasó una mano por el lomo. Ante el inesperado contacto Lucky abrió de par en par el único ojo que tenía bueno. Al momento, Clint percibió una extraña tensión en el perro; como si estuviera a la espera de un ataque invisible. Otra cosa rara más que apuntar a la lista, pensó Clint observando al animal tumbado frente a él.

—Hey, campeón. ¿Desayunamos y vamos a la calle? —propuso en voz baja. Si el perro estaba inquieto lo último que debía hacer era excitarle más hablándole a gritos.

No obstante, aunque el perro levantó las orejas ante la mención de la calle, no hizo ningún amago de ponerse en pie. Continuó tumbado, soltando de vez en cuando algún suspiro que, si no fuera porque era imposible que un animal expresase esos sentimientos de ese modo, Clint juraría que parecían de melancolía.

—Vamos Lucky, ¿tú también estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó, agachándose más hasta quedarse apoyado sobre sus codos, a escasos centímetros del hocico del perro.

—Venga, chico. Entiendo que Liho se alíe con Natasha, pero ¿ _et tu brute_? —bromeó, usando una de las frases en latín que Natasha le había enseñado años atrás. Un pequeño gemido y el casi imperceptible movimiento de una oreja fueron la única respuesta que recibió del can.

Clint se puso en pie y por unos momentos contempló a su perro. Lucky estaba inmóvil, echado sobre el cojín con las orejas gachas, la cola escondida y una mirada apagada en el ojo. Era obvio que el animal estaba triste. Pero por qué, se preguntó preocupado Clint. Las únicas veces que le había visto así de tristón era cuando Natasha o él pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa o cuando algo le dolía. "Quizá fuera eso", se dijo Clint volviendo a acuclillarse junto al perro, quizás se había vuelto a empachar y le dolía el estómago.

—Lucky… venga, arriba.

Clint intentó agarrarle del collar, pero antes de que pudiera tirar de la cinta de cuero, el perro se revolvió con violencia y le enseñó los dientes con un agresivo gruñido.

—¡Vale, tranquilo! —exclamó Clint, apartándose con cuidado del inquieto animal. Dejó que este saltara rápidamente sobre sus cuatro patas y corriera hacía la cocina.

Frotándose la mano que casi le muerde, Clint miró hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el perro. No comprendía que acababa de pasar. Lucky jamás le había enseñado los dientes, ni siquiera le había gruñido en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Y no obstante esa reacción… Era como si estuviese asustado, como si en el mismo instante en el que los dedos de Clint hicieron contacto con el pelaje del perro, este hubiera sentido un ataque de pánico que había disparado sus instintos más básicos de supervivencia: atacar y huir.

Irguiéndose de nuevo, Clint hizo su camino hasta la cocina. Fue allí donde encontró a Natasha, apoyada junto a la encimera y con la mirada perdida en la tetera al fuego. Era más que seguro que en su distraído estado ni siquiera se hubiera percatado aún de su presencia ni de Lucky en la habitación.

Con una lentitud más cautelosa de lo normal, tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Desde esa posición observó al perro tumbarse, echo una bola, a los pies de Natasha.

Al poco tiempo la tetera comenzó a silbar y Natasha la retiró del fuego. No había terminado de sacar el tarro de té del armario cuando el timbre del móvil llegó desde el salón. Natasha se tomó su tiempo en ir a recogerlo. Cuando regresó a la cocina tiró el móvil, ahora en silencio, sobre la mesa de desayuno junto a Clint y retomó la preparación de su té. Al cabo de un par de minutos el aparato volvió a sonar. Clint inclinó el cuello para ver el rostro de Steve en el indicador de llamada. El timbre sonó y sonó, pero Natasha no se movió ni un palmo para responder. Clint siguió con la mirada a su esposa mientras ella rebuscaba entre los armarios el azúcar y una taza limpia.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Natasha —insistió, poniéndose en pie.

Caminó la pequeña distancia que les separaba y se apoyó contra la encimera, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero no tienes porqué ignorar al buenazo de Steve también. Piensa en los ojitos de cachorrito mojado que seguro que está poniendo ahora —bromeó pobremente, inclinándose hacia ella con una media sonrisa.

Natasha contuvo un suspiro y detuvo su búsqueda en cuanto puso sus manos sobre la única taza limpia que quedaba en el armario. Clint reconoció al instante la vieja taza púrpura. La superficie cerámica estaba surcada de rajas y pegotes de cola adhesiva, consecuencia de las innumerables veces que la taza se había roto a lo largo de los años. Natasha le insistía que se deshiciera de ella cada vez que se volvía a romper, pero él siempre protestaba que aquella era su taza favorita y mientras siguiera cumpliendo con su misión de contener líquidos calientes, no se iba a deshacer de ella solo por unas pequeñas fracturas más.

El gemido lastimero de Lucky le hizo apartar la atención de la taza y centrarse en su esposa. En un segundo Clint se dio cuenta de que algo muy malo volvía a suceder con ella. Natasha se había quedado congelada en el sitio. Su mirada estaba fija en la taza que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos. Su rostro era indescifrable, pero en sus ojos volvían a estar ensombrecidos por esa emoción contenida que Clint había visto la noche anterior.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con preocupación, acercándose más y posando su mano sobre el brazo de ella—. ¿Nat?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino en cuanto sus ásperos y curtidos dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de ella.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Clint? —susurró Natasha sin apartar la vista de la taza—. No es justo. No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme pasar por esto sola.

Confuso ante sus palabras, Clint buscó en la expresión de ella alguna pista. Pero solo halló rabia y desolación en sus ojos.

—No estás sola —dijo finalmente, tratando de ignorar el nudo en el estómago que la expresión de Natasha causaba en él.

Apurando su suerte, Clint se arriesgó y apoyó con cuidado sus manos sobre la cadera de ella, Natasha exhaló un quebradizo suspiro, casi como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas, en el momento en el que la respiración de él la acarició el cuello.

—Por favor, Tasha. Si no me dices qué he hecho no puedo solucionarlo —suplicó Clint, apoyando su frente contra la espalda de ella y acariciando con los pulgares la pequeña fracción de suave piel que quedaba al descubierto entre la cintura del vaquero y la blusa—. Por favor, háblame. Dime algo. Por favor…


	3. Chapter 3

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte III. - Etta James - "I Got You Babe"  
Parte XI. - Julia Sheer & Jon D - "Little Talks"

* * *

 _ **III.**_

 _Natasha dio un suspiro exasperado por cuarta vez en menos de quince minutos. A su lado, sentado en el suelo, o más bien revolcándose por él, estaba su marido y la bola de pelo que era su perro._

— _Clint._

 _Su tono de advertencia pasó desapercibido entre la profunda risa del susodicho y los ladridos de excitación del animal._

— _Clint —volvió a insistir, esta vez lanzándole unos calcetines hechos una pelotilla a la cabeza—. Deja de jugar con el perro y guarda de una vez lo qué vas a llevar._

 _Sin abandonar su posición en el suelo, Clint recogió la pelota y sin levantar la vista la lanzó de nuevo sobre la cama._

— _No es culpa mía que él sepa cuál es mi punto débil— dijo acariciando la tripa del animal con alegría—. ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Quién es el niño de papá?_

 _Natasha alzó los brazos al cielo, en un exagerado gesto de frustración y recogió los calcetines de la colcha. No obstante, antes de poder volver a guardarlos, las orejas negras y puntiagudas de Liho asomaron desde el interior de la maleta._

— _¡Liho! —exclamó, intentando sacar a la gata de su nuevo escondrijo entre el neceser y la bolsa de municiones que ocupaban la parte central de la maleta—. Así es imposible._

— _Di que sí —añadió Clint alzando un puño al aire, victorioso—. Únete a nosotros. Únete al lado oscuro._

 _Sin perder un segundo agarró el brazo de Natasha y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que ella acabó cayendo sobre su cuerpo, dejándoles a ambos tirados en el suelo._

— _¡Clint! —le amonestó ella, intentando volver a ponerse en pie. Esto mismo era lo que temía que ocurriera. Clint con un arco en las manos era capaz de pasarse 24 horas agazapado en su posición hasta conseguir el disparo perfecto. Pero cuando estaba en casa… tenía la misma capacidad de atención que un pez de colores._

— _Barton, como no levantes tu culo del suelo en los próximos cinco segundos…_

— _¿Qué me vas a hacer? —la interrumpió, con su mejor sonrisa engreída—. ¿Mandarme a dormir al sofá?_

 _Natasha se puso en pie y se limpió de pelos de animal del pantalón._

— _¿Para que te estés hasta las tantas jugando a la consola? No, al sofá no vas._

 _Con una perspicacia estudiada al milímetro, se acercó hasta la cama y pasó la punta de los dedos por el cabecero de esta, esgrimiendo su sonrisa más ladina._

— _Estaba pensando más bien en hacer limpieza y tirar de una vez a la basura todos esos casetes viejos que tienes en esa caja de zapatos bajo la cama._

 _Los ojos de Clint se abrieron como platos y se llevó una mano al pecho indignado._

— _No serías capaz._

— _Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —respondió ella, usando esa expresión de marca de la Viuda Negra que la hacía parecer una depredadora a punto de devorar a su presa._

 _Justo en ese momento, el timbre la puerta sonó y tanto Clint como Lucky saltaron hacia la puerta del dormitorio con una exaltación desmesurada._

— _¡PIZZA!_

— _Tienes suerte hasta para eso —le dijo Natasha, negando con la cabeza y siguiéndoles por el pasillo._

 _Clint se volvió para sonreírle por encima del hombro._

— _La suerte de los tontos que le dicen —respondió sacando su cartera y abriendo la puerta del apartamento._

 _Natasha entornó los ojos, divertida y fue a recoger los cubiertos para comer en el salón. No le vendría mal tomarse una hora de pausa para almorzar y recuperar fuerzas, antes de reanudar la eterna epopeya en pos de un Clinton Francis Barton con la capacidad para actuar como un adulto responsable durante cinco minutos._

 _Entre Clint y Lucky la pizza desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si de esos dos pozos sin fondo dependía, ella no habría tenido ocasión de probar bocado. Por suerte Natasha no solía tener mucho apetito antes de comenzar una misión. Era un viejo hábito que la había acompañado desde niña. Si te disparan en el estómago es mejor que este esté vacío. Esa era una lección que había aprendido por las malas._

 _Mirando a Lucky rebañar el cartón de la pizza como si le fuera la vida en ello y a Clint chuparse los dedos, reclinado sobre los cojines del sofá, Natasha volvió a recordar las palabras que este siempre decía a modo de filosofía barata: "Bebés, cachorritos y pizzas son las tres únicas cosas que es imposible odiar"._

 _Era increíble la fascinación que perro y amo sentían por la comida rápida. Ya fuera chino, tailandés o indio, oír al repartidor llamar al timbre les volvía locos. Pero era la pizza la que les hacía perder la cabeza y comportarse como auténticos niños pequeños en la mañana de Navidad._

 _Si Natasha se guardaba un as en la manga para lograr que Clint se pusiera manos a la obra e hiciera algo que no le apetecía en absoluto, esa era la pizza. No había nada más efectivo que un incentivo de comida grasienta para conseguir poner en marcha a su marido. Bueno, después del sexo claro está. Si por Clint fuera su vida consistiría de manera exclusiva en comer pizza, hacer el amor con Natasha y disparar flechas todo el día._

 _Ahora que ya tenía el estómago lleno, Clint se estaba quedando felizmente adormilado en el sofá. Conociéndole tan bien como lo hacía, Natasha sabía que tenía que darse prisa si quería aprovechar ese momento de estupor alimenticio para conseguir que Clint hiciera algo de provecho esa tarde._

— _Vamos —le dijo, dándole una palmada en el muslo._

— _¿A dónde? —preguntó él abriendo un ojo para mirarla con pereza._

 _Natasha se puso en pie y recogió los cubiertos y la caja de cartón, limpia de cualquier rastro de comida gracias a Lucky._

— _¿No te pensarías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de hacer el equipaje? —le dijo encaminándose a la cocina con Lucky y Liho siguiéndola de cerca, a la espera de que por obra de algún inesperado milagro se le cayera algún trozo más de deliciosas sobras._

 _Clint levantó un brazo en su dirección, haciendo un gesto de desinterés y se volvió a recostar en el sofá._

— _Tenemos que estar en el avión a las once y media —dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos y cruzando los dedos detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Hay tiempo de sobra, Nat. Relájate._

— _Clint, tu percepción del tiempo es, cuanto menos, nula —replicó ella, regresando de nuevo al salón—. Para variar me gustaría no ir corriendo a los sitios._

 _Clint se acomodó más en el sofá, subiendo las piernas y dejándolas caer sobre el cojín donde Natasha había estado sentada._

— _Ya sabías como era cuando te casaste conmigo —rebatió con un exagerado bostezo._

 _Natasha había tenido más que suficiente de aquella pantomima. Agarró uno de los pequeños cojines decorativos de debajo de las piernas de Clint y le sacudió con rapidez en la cabeza._

— _¡Ouch! Vale, vale—exclamó él, levantando las manos en señal de rendición y poniéndose en pie._

 _Lucky llegó corriendo desde la cocina al oír el alboroto y se abalanzó sobre el sitio en el sofá que Clint había abandonado instantes atrás._

— _¿Menudo genio tiene mamá eh, Lucky? —le dijo al perro, el cual ladró con alegría cuando oyó a su amo pronunciar su nombre. En respuesta Natasha enarcó una ceja en dirección a su marido y le propinó un nuevo golpe con el cojín en el brazo._

 _Clint se retiró hacia el dormitorio corriendo, mientras Natasha dejaba caer el cojín junto a Lucky y negaba con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su buen humor._

— _Quédate aquí, perro —le ordenó, pasándole una mano por el lomo en su camino hacia el pasillo—. Con un tontorrón desatando el desastre allá donde va es más que suficiente para volverme loca._

 _La cabeza del susodicho tontorrón se asomó por la puerta del salón, sorprendiéndola a mitad de frase. La expresión que él portaba era seria, casi exasperada. Lo que por un segundo provocó que Natasha se detuviera en seco._

— _¿Vienes o no? —inquirió Clint, señalando el reloj de su muñeca— Tic, tac, tic, tac._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natasha había recogido el cojín y lo había lanzado volando con perfecta puntería contra la cara de su esposo._

 _Natasha sonrió al ver la cara pagada de sí mismo de Clint. Lo había estado planeando todo desde el principio para hacerla rabiar. De verdad que había momentos en los que Natasha no sabía si estaba compartiendo su vida con un asesino avezado con más de un millar de misiones a sus espaldas o con un niño pequeño._

 **XI.**

Natasha estaba poniendo la habitación patas arriba. Desde la puerta del dormitorio, Clint observaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados, junto a un nervioso Lucky, como la mujer salía de debajo de la cama arrastrando una pesada bolsa de deporte negra. Sin perder un momento, comenzó a sacar más y más armas de la bolsa. En el suelo se iban amontonando subfusiles, junto a lanzagranadas, cuchillos y explosivos.

—¿Dónde demonios dejaste mis Walthers?—murmuró Natasha en voz baja, dejando a un lado un par de granadas experimentales de explosivo termita.

—En el armario —respondió Clint, señalando hacia el mueble—. En la balda encima de mis camisas bue-

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, Natasha ya se había puesto en pie y estaba abriendo las puertas correderas del mueble.

Clint miró de reojo a Lucky, el cual no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su ama. A diferencia de Liho, que reaccionaba de manera agresiva cada vez que Clint entraba en la habitación para, a continuación, prácticamente desvanecerse del apartamento, Lucky no se separaba de Natasha en ningún momento. Era como si estuviera protegiéndola… o quizás buscando protección en su compañía. Clint no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su perro.

Vio cómo Natasha se estiró sobre las punteras de sus zapatillas para alcanzar el maletín metálico en donde guardaba sus armas. Cuando por fin lo agarró y lo deslizó hacia ella, el cambio de peso la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio. Se tuvo que apoyar en las perchas para volver a enderezarse y como consecuencia algunas camisas cayeron al suelo. Clint dio un paso adelante para ayudarla a colocarlas; después de todo esas eran las camisas buenas que usaba para las misiones de infiltración. Además, Natasha siempre le insistía en que difícilmente podría pasar por un miembro de la jet set si iba vestido como un universitario en su fiesta de fin de carrera.

Natasha apoyó el maletín a un lado del armario y se agachó para recoger una de las prendas. Clint se acuclilló a su lado, dispuesto a ayudar, cuando se percató de la violentada respiración de ella. Natasha agarraba la camisa con fuerza, casi con rabia. Sin previo aviso, se puso en pie y rasgó la delicada tela con la misma facilidad que si fuera un folio.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones…?! —exclamó sobresaltado Clint—. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

Clint se agachó y recogió los pedazos de la desafortunada prenda. No es que fuera una de sus camisas favoritas, lo cierto era que odiaba tener que vestirse de punta en blanco con aquellos trajes de pingüino. Y esas camisas de 200 dólares eran incomodas a más no poder: le picaban, le restringían los movimientos y encima suponía una auténtica odisea conseguir limpiar las manchas de sangre y vino de ellas. Pero por mucho que las odiase, eso no justificaba el que Natasha las descuartizase sin razón alguna.

El traqueteo de las perchas y el sonido de otra prenda rasgándose le obligaron a apartar su atención de la destrozada camisa.

—¡Hey! ¡Natasha, para! —dijo, poniéndose también en pie y tratando de impedir que Natasha descargara su rabia contra el resto del ropero. Chaquetas, vestidos y pantalones volaron del mueble; algunas hechas pedazos, otras indultadas milagrosamente. Natasha continuó asaltando el armario hasta que no quedó más ropa que lanzar.

No obstante, la agitada respiración de ella le avisó de que aquello estaba lejos de haberse terminado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natasha se volvió hacia el resto de la habitación y continuó arrollando con todo lo que se puso a su alcance.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —exclamó Clint, apartándose como pudo de la trayectoria del torbellino de irracionabilidad en el que se había convertido su esposa.

Con un el violento movimiento del brazo la superficie de la cómoda quedó limpia. El cuchillo de Clint y el extraño anillo, así como marcos de fotos y un par de estrambóticas figuras de souvenir procedentes de sus muchas misiones alrededor del mundo, salieron volando tras ser barridos por Natasha. El joyero, abierto con toda su preciosa carga esparcida a su alrededor, y libros destrozados procedentes de la estantería, se unieron al resto de objetos desperdigados por todo el suelo de la habitación.

—Natas… ¡Joder!

Clint tuvo que agacharse cuando el marco de fotos que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche salió disparado contra él. El objeto impactó contra la pared, a casi medio metro de su cabeza, lo que le extrañó en gran medida. Natasha nunca fallaría a esa distancia del objetivo.

—¡Maldito seas, Clint! —gritó con furia, lanzando indiscriminadamente todo cuanto se ponía a su alcance— ¡Eres un cabrón! Entras en mi vida como un huracán, arrasando con todo, poniendo patas arriba mi mundo y obligándome replantearme todo lo que sé.

Un zapato de tacón se estrelló contra la puerta del baño justo antes de que ella se girara en redondo y continuara con su retahíla, gritando sin mirarlo siquiera:

—Me das una nueva vida, un corazón y un alma para luego arrebatármelos a traición. ¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres?! ¡¿Qué te da derecho a hacerme esto?!

Buscando a tientas otro objeto que arrojar, sus dedos se posaron sobre la suave funda de cuero del cuchillo de Clint. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos, se detuvo por completo. Era como si, en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre la querida arma, toda su rabia se disipara. Como si le hubieran robado toda su fuerza vital, dejando en su lugar a una mujer agotada, perdida y rota.

Temblando, agarró el cuchillo con desesperación entre sus manos y lo abrazó contra su pecho como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Un amargo sollozo se escapó de sus labios y, por fin, Natasha rompió a llorar. Aun sujetando el cuchillo como si la vida le fuera en ello, se deslizó poco a poco contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Un inquieto Lucky se aproximó con cautela hasta ella, tumbándose a su lado y apoyando su húmedo hocico contra el antebrazo de Natasha. Los gemidos lastimeros del animal se unieron a las lágrimas de la mujer, golpeando y desgarrando a Clint en lo más profundo de su alma.

Clint no era una persona que se asustara con facilidad. Donde otros podían sentir pánico caminando por la cornisa del Burj Khalifa en Dubai, él se sentía en paz. Nunca se había acobardado por tener que meterse en peleas. Los huesos rotos y la sangre no le intimidaban. No temía a la muerte. Pero aquello que estaba ocurriendo entre Natasha y él... Eso le tenía total y absolutamente acojonado.

Clint se agachó contra la pared opuesta, sentándose junto a los pedazos del marco de fotos. Apartando los cristales, recogió la instantánea del suelo. En ella, los dos posaban a la entrada de un búnker de Hydra en mitad de los Alpes Japoneses. Tenía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Nat, y ella a su vez, el suyo alrededor de la cintura de su cintura. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con delicadeza allá donde el brazo de él colgaba sobre los hombros de su esposa. La batalla había sido dura y ambos estaban cubiertos de hollín y pequeños cortes. No obstante, sus sonrisas resplandecían, iluminando sus caras, congeladas en mitad de una carcajada.

—¿Qué nos está pasando, Tasha? —preguntó en voz baja, observando con melancolía a la feliz pareja que le devolvían la mirada desde la foto.


	4. Chapter 4

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte IV. - The Civil Wars - "Eavesdrop"  
Parte XII. - A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - "Say Something"

* * *

 _ **VII.**_

— _Repíteme otra vez por qué no podíamos venir en el quinjet._

 _Natasha contuvo las ganas de entornar los ojos y permitió que Clint pasara delante de ella a la pequeña estancia. Las maletas golpearon contra el suelo de madera con pesadez, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Era obvio que hacía meses que nadie ponía un pie en aquel apartamento. Ahora que ya no contaban con los recursos de SHIELD, el presupuesto para pisos francos había decrecido hasta el mínimo. Stark solo podía permitirse adquirir cierto número de inmuebles antes de que sus actividades empezaran a llamar la atención de alguien más que de las agencias de hacienda. No se trataba de que fuera un problema para él hacerse cargo del tema económico, no. El asunto pasaba por intentar enmascarar sus operaciones inmobiliarias, pues, tal y como estaba el asunto, era bastante difícil distinguir un casero cotilla de un agente durmiente de Hydra._

— _Porque el quinjet llama demasiado la atención y Steve no quiere que Hydra se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que hayamos cumplido la misión —le explicó de nuevo, depositando su propia bolsa sobre la mesa de comedor para a continuación girarse hacia el fregadero y servirse un vaso de agua—. Además, no sé de qué te quejas. El vuelo no ha sido tan malo._

— _¿Estás de coña? Creo que no voy a poder volver a poner el cuello recto nunca más —se quejó Clint de forma exagerada, pasándose una mano por la nuca en un intento por deshacer el entumecimiento de sus músculos—. Odio la clase turista. Al menos Stark podría haber aflojado un poco y habernos conseguido billetes de primera._

— _Eres un drama —le respondió Natasha negando con la cabeza antes de dar un largo trago de agua. A pesar del fino vestido de verano que llevaba, el calor de septiembre se había pegado a su piel en el trayecto desde Split a Zadar y aquel vaso de agua le supo a gloria cuando se deslizó por su reseca garganta._

— _Si no estoy descansado, no rindo con profesionalidad —se excusó él sin detenerse en su camino hacia la ventana que daba al balcón—. Es así de simple._

 _Natasha resopló con humor y se apoyó contra el fregadero, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. El apartamento era el típico que se ponía en alquiler durante la temporada alta de verano. Era pequeño, con un dormitorio, un modesto baño y una cocina que hacía las veces de comedor, pero su situación en lo alto de una pequeña elevación en el casco viejo de la ciudad lo convertía en un punto estratégico._

 _Sin perder detalle de la habitación, se fue acercando hacía la recogida esquina que hacía las veces de sala de estar. Natasha pasó la mano sobre el respaldo del sofá. El mobiliario era sencillo, pero de buena calidad. Estaba claro que el arrendatario del apartamento había dedicado tiempo a restaurar aquel lugar para que resultara del agrado de los turistas._

— _Al menos las vistas son increíbles —comentó Clint desde el balcón._

 _Natasha apartó la atención de la suave tela del sofá y la dirigió a la izquierda de este, hacia la ventana por la que había salido Clint. El sol se estaba poniendo, iluminando el mar de tonos anaranjados y rojizos, como si se tratara de un océano de fuego. La figura de Clint resaltaba entre aquel fondo de color. Se había desabrochado los primeros tres botones de la camisa que llevaba y su piel resplandecía con un brillo dorado bajo el atardecer del Adriático. Una cálida brisa marina mecía las cortinas y despeinaba el, ya de por sí, desarreglado pelo de su marido._

— _Y que lo digas —susurró, sin poder reprimir los sentimientos que la figura frente a ella encendía en su interior._

 _Por desgracia para su orgullo, su susurro no fue tan silencioso como imaginó, pues Clint se giró para enfrentarla de nuevo con una sonrisa fanfarrona pintada en el rostro._

— _Por favor, Nat. Se supone que los comentarios empalagosos y estúpidos son cosa mía._

 _Apartando la mirada de la de él, Natasha recurrió al humor para poder cubrir su humillante desliz._

— _No he podido resistir la tentación. ¡Oh, tú, Adonis reencarnado!_

 _Aun después de tanto tiempo juntos, a Natasha le seguía costando expresar en voz alta las emociones que sentía. Cuando lo hacía era de manera esporádica, aunque se esforzaba porque ocurriera más habitualmente, ya fuera solo por ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro a Clint cuando así era._

 _Quizás nunca llegaría a ser capaz de ser tan expresiva como él, de gritar "te quiero" a los cuatro vientos o de exhibir su amor en público sin miedo a que las zarpas del pasado lo hicieran trizas, pero no por ello lo que sentía por Clint era menos. Le amaba. Si es que se atrevía a usar una etiqueta tan básica para definir lo que sentía por él. ¿Cómo iba a una simple palabra a abarcar todo lo que él representaba? Natasha le debía la vida, el alma, la cordura. Le debía todo y, sin embargo, él jamás había pedido nada a cambio; si bien había hecho todo lo contrario, dar cada vez más y más._

 _En los años que llevaban juntos habían desarrollado un vínculo tan complejo que era imposible de explicar con palabras. La había salvado tantas veces y de todas las formas en las que una persona puede ser salvada. A su modo, ella también lo había salvado a él. Y aún hoy en día continuaban haciéndolo de la misma manera desinteresada que lo habían hecho al principio._

 _Desde siempre le habían repetido que el apego es una debilidad letal; algo que debía ser evitado a toda costa. No fue hasta que Clint apareció con su sonrisa pícara, sus ojos amables y esa actitud abierta y generosa, que le hizo darse cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban sus instructores. Porque no había nada, absolutamente nada, que ella no estuviera dispuesta hacer por él. Porque en lugar de ser un hándicap, lo que sentía por Clint la hacía luchar con más fuerza y con mayor determinación en todo momento._

 _Así que sí, le amaba. Le amaba y, a pesar de todos sus terribles defectos y carencias, él la amaba a ella por igual. Todo lo demás era innecesario._

— _¿Tentación, eh? —dijo Clint con una sonrisa indecente en los labios. Poco a poco, con pasos deliberadamente pausados, se acercó a ella. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina hasta dejarla pegada contra su cuerpo._

 _La respiración de Natasha quedó contenida en su garganta cuando la boca de él descendió sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, distrayendo cualquier pensamiento coherente a medida que Clint se iba abriendo camino, mordisqueando y chupando sin pudor ni indulgencia._

 _La piel de Natasha se erizó al sentir la cálida respiración de él sobre su cuello. Clint acarició con la nariz la piel sensible de detrás de la oreja de ella antes de murmurar, con la más pecaminosa de las voces, contra su oído:_

— _Camarada Romanoff, cualquiera diría que está intentando seducir a este humilde arquero._

 _Y así, tan pronto como la frase dejó sus labios, el momento que estaban compartiendo se desvaneció gracias a la inoportuna bocaza del dicho arquero. Natasha colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, apartándole con suavidad hasta que pudo ver su cara con claridad y enarcó una ceja._

— _Vuelve a llamarme eso y lo único que te va a intentar seducir en una larga temporada va a ser tu mano izquierda —le advirtió, dándole el pequeño impulso que faltaba para que tropezara con el reposabrazos del sofá._

 _Clint se desplomó de espaldas sobre los cojines con un sonoro resoplido. Aunque la sonrisa en sus ojos era inconfundible._

— _Me matas, Tasha._

 _Ella se dio la vuelta y aprovechó para salir al balcón y respirar un poco de aquel delicioso aire fresco. Todo el puerto se extendía ante su mirada. El canal y el puente que conectaba la vieja ciudad amurallada y la ciudad nueva se veían con total nitidez. Desde esa posición se podía observar a los turistas caminar por el paseo marítimo, disfrutando del buen tiempo. A lo lejos, semi oculto entre las copas de los pinos negros, se veía el tejado del edificio del rectorado: su objetivo. Allí era donde, a la mañana siguiente, se iba a celebrar un coctel formal en el que Natasha tenía la intención de infiltrase._

 _Su trabajo era una pesada responsabilidad, pero había veces en las que también tenía sus ventajas. El poder viajar alrededor del globo y disfrutar de atardeceres tan espectaculares como el que se desplegaba en ese momento frente a ella, era una de ellas._

 _Sintiendo la mirada de Clint sobre su espalda, se giró lo suficiente para poder mirarle por encima del hombro. Mientras ella había estado perdida en su contemplación de aquel pacifico paisaje, él se había incorporado hasta quedar sentado en el centro del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada de forma placida contra el respaldo._

 _Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado y era el turno de Clint de devolverle su lapsus anterior paso por paso. No obstante, en lugar de aprovechar para hacer una broma, Clint la observaba con una intensidad que, Natasha estaba segura, era capaz de ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma. La miraba con esos ojos penetrantes cargados de adoración, como si ella fuera la razón por la que el mundo giraba._

— _No digas nada —le dijo ruborizada, apartando varios mechones de rojizo cabello que la brisa amenazaba con despeinar._

— _No podría ni aunque quisiera—respondió él con suavidad, casi con reverencia._

 _La sonrisa serena de su rostro fue lo que la desarmó por completo. Dejó el balcón y regresó al salón, tomando asiento a su lado. Los ojos de Clint no se extraviaron de los suyos en ningún momento._

 _La intimidad de aquel momento se hizo insoportable y Natasha tuvo que apartar la mirada para apaciguar la marea de emociones que la invadían. No obstante, él parecía tener otros planes. Con una delicadeza infinita tomó la mejilla de ella entre su cálida palma y la obligó a volver a mirarle a los ojos. Natasha podía ver como sus azules ojos buscaban algo en los de ella; el qué, era imposible saberlo. Sentía que podía perderse en la profundidad de aquellos enigmáticos zafiros._

 _Clint acortó la distancia hasta que su boca se posó sobre la de ella. Apenas fue un roce, pero su tacto era suave, cálido, dulce. Así era como un beso de rayo de sol debía sentirse, pensó Natasha. La paz y serenidad que inundó su cuerpo con ese pequeño contacto la hizo sentir como si volara fuera de su cuerpo, libre y pura. Sin ataduras ni cicatrices, como si, por fin, hubiera encontrado el sentido a todas las piezas de un indescifrable puzzle y ahora viera la imagen que conformaban. Con Clint a su lado, se sentía como una mujer completa._

 _Nadie podía saber por cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, intercambiando besos tan suaves como suspiros mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. La ternura de aquellas caricias la estaban consumiendo por dentro. Finalmente, la necesidad incontrolable de aumentar el contacto ganó la batalla. Natasha se removió en su asiento hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Clint. Las manos de él descendieron por sus brazos, dejando una sensación eléctrica por su piel. Poco a poco, la intensidad de los besos se fue incrementando a medida que la pasión se iba encendiendo en ellos._

 _Sin romper la conexión de sus labios, Natasha fue desabrochando uno a uno el resto de botones de la camisa de Clint. Su mano acarició el firme pecho de él, deleitándose en el tacto irregular del vello bajo sus dedos, hasta bajar por su abdominales y encontrar la hebilla de su cinturón._

 _Clint contuvo la respiración a la par que ella soltaba la hebilla y le desabrochaba el pantalón. Las firmes manos de él se posaron sobre los muslos de Natasha, ascendiendo por ellos hasta desaparecer bajo la ligera tela de su vestido._

 _Natasha introdujo una mano en sus pantalones, pasándola sobre el creciente bulto en sus boxers y redirigió su atención hacia el cuello de Clint. Colocó su boca bajo su mandíbula, usando sus labios y lengua para suscitarle ahogados jadeos de placer a su paso. Bajo sus labios podía sentir el acelerado pulso de su marido cuando rozó sus dientes sobre la yugular de él, obteniendo un escalofrió en respuesta._

 _Mientras ella seguía entretenida en su asalto indiscriminado al cuello de Clint, este había comenzado a desabotonar su vestido. Natasha se separó lo suficiente como para facilitarle la misión. Clint apartaba la tela de su torso con fascinación, dejando que las mangas se deslizaran por sus hombros y cayeran a su espalda, hechas un arrugado montón en el suelo._

 _Los ásperos dedos de él jugaban con la banda elástica de su ropa interior, bajo la atenta mirada de ella. De improviso sus ojos se encontraron. Los zafiros de Clint estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, pero había algo más en su expresión, un brillo de emoción oculto bajo sus dilatadas pupilas. Al ver aquello los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, hasta el punto en el que Natasha pensaba que iba a salírsele del pecho._

 _Volvió a acortar la distancia, perdiéndose en su boca mientras Clint le respondía con igual ímpetu. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero entre aquel incontrolable frenesí de pasión en el que se vio sumido su cerebro, su ropa interior había desaparecido. Los pantalones y los boxers de Clint habían sufrido la misma suerte, ya que yacían abandonados a los pies del sofá. Ahora, sin ninguna barrera física nada se interponía entre ellos._

— _Tócame —le ordenó, rozando sus labios por la perilla de él, aunque del modo en el que las palabras abandonaron su boca sonó más como un ruego._

 _Clint obedeció al instante, sus dedos introduciéndose en ella y llevándola hasta el más puro éxtasis. Pero aquel placer no era suficiente. Quería más, quería fusionarse con Clint y compartir aquella unión física hasta el extremo._

 _Natasha se separó para volver a deleitarse con la expresión encendida de su marido. Su erección, prominente entre ellos como una invitación tácita._

 _Tomó su miembro en su palma y lo guio hacia su entrada. Clint se introdujo en ella con facilidad. El cuerpo de ella se adaptó con familiaridad a su envergadura._

 _Clint envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándola y hundiéndola más contra él en cada envite. El ritmo, a diferencia de minutos antes, era lento, casi tortuoso, pero la intensidad… ¡Oh, dios cada movimiento amenazaba con dejar a Natasha hecha cenizas! Su cuerpo ardía, se tensaba y electrificaba y, a la vez sentía que se derretía, licuándose con cada nuevo roce de su piel contra la de él._

 _Quería saborear aquel momento, aquella intimidad y ternura con la que sus cuerpos se unían; pero a la vez no tenía suficiente de Clint, necesitaba sentirle dentro de ella, necesitaba sentir que no había espacio entre ellos, que eran solo uno. Un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, una sola conciencia. Necesitaba que todos sus sentidos exclamaran su nombre del mismo modo que ya lo hacía su corazón._

 _Así alcanzaron su clímax, en una desesperada sucesión de lentos movimientos y ardientes deseos. Sus cuerpos entrelazados en un sensual abrazo cargado de placer y necesidad._

 _Después de haber saciado sus impulsos, Natasha se desplomó encima de Clint. Sus respiraciones seguían alteradas y sus cuerpos aún se estremecían con los últimos coletazos de sus recientes orgasmos._

 _La brisa continuaba meciendo las cortinas, de tal modo que parecían bailar bajo la tenue luz de la luna como fantasmas de plata. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Natasha. Ahora que el sol se había ocultado, la brisa marina se había convertido en una corriente de aire heladora que golpeaba impunemente su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Clint les inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para poder quitarse la camisa y envolver a Natasha con ella. Ya fuera el calor residual del cuerpo de su marido o el olor masculino de aquella prenda, Natasha se sintió reconfortada al instante._

 _Era increíble el efecto que su mera existencia tenía sobre ella. Y cuando la miraba así, con la misma ternura y devoción con la que lo hacía ahora, Natasha podía sentir que no había nada más en el mundo que ellos dos. La pesada carga del deber desaparecía, los fantasmas del remordimiento se esfumaban; el miedo, la duda y los secretos no tenían cabida. Con Clint a su lado, Natasha podía sentir que no había dificultad que no fuera capaz de superar._

 _Quería sentirle junto a ella. Quería abrazarle y no dejarle escapar. Quería que aquella noche durara eternamente._

 _Natasha levantó la cabeza para poder fijarse en él. Bajo el sutil brillo plateado de la luna, su rostro resplandecía con luz propia. Acarició su mejilla, su frente, su pelo, su boca._

— _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Clint, confuso ante las acciones de su esposa._

— _Nada —respondió ella, con la voz cargada de demasiadas emociones como para poder siquiera clasificarlas— Solo… abrázame. Quédate conmigo._

 _No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Clint resituó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo contra él, sujetándola contra su pecho como si toda su existencia dependiera de permanecer lo más cerca posible de ella._

 _El cansancio de las actividades previas había empezado a hacer mella en Natasha. El jetlag tampoco ayudaba. Aún tenían que hacer el reconocimiento previo esa madrugada, pero por que cerrara los ojos durante unas horas no iba a acabarse el mundo, se dijo a si misma sin ninguna intención de romper el abrazo. Se apoyó con más comodidad contra el firme cuerpo de Clint, sus brazos a su alrededor protegiéndola de la fresca brisa marina. El olor inconfundible de su piel inundando sus sentidos. Su respiración profunda y pausada, acompasada a la de ella. Y los latidos de su corazón, convertidos en una nana con la que Natasha se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños._

 **VIII.**

La oscuridad fue total una vez abandonaron el ascensor y las puertas de este se hubieron cerrado tras ellos. El eco de sus pasos resonaba por el cavernoso espacio dándole una atmosfera siniestra a todo aquel lugar. A medida que se iban adentrando, los sensores de movimiento captaron su presencia y los focos de LED comenzaron a iluminar poco a poco su camino. Las sombras se fueron definiendo, dejando ver la gran aeronave que ocupaba el centro del espacioso hangar. Clint conocía aquella nave como la palma de su mano, era la que él y Natasha habían acostumbrado a usar cuando aún eran el Strike Team Delta. Clint prácticamente había aprendido a volar en ella y el cariño que le había cogido durante todos sus años de servicio era incalculable. Fue esa misma aeronave la que pilotó durante la Batalla de Nueva York. Le había apenado pensar que después de haberla estrellado a los pies del viaducto iba a acabar como chatarra en algún desguace de SHIELD. No obstante, Tony le había sorprendido al recuperar los restos y repararla hasta convertirla en una maquina incluso más increíble de lo que ya era originalmente: rápida, ágil, bien armada, indetectable….

—Ah, no. No me gusta nada a donde lleva esto —dijo Clint en cuanto se percató de la finalidad de aquella excursión nocturna al cuartel general de los Vengadores. Natasha, no obstante, siguió caminando con paso decidido hacia el quinjet. La rampa de la bodega de la nave se abrió con un familiar sonido hidráulico y Clint contempló con indignación como su esposa entraba en la cabina sin mirar atrás.

—¡Natasha, venga ya! —protestó en cuanto la perdió de vista dentro del aparato—. Deja de ignorarme y no hagas una gilipollez.

Tal y como esperaba, no recibió respuesta alguna. Durante un par de minutos Clint permaneció a los pies de la rampa, escuchando a Natasha hacer la comprobación previa al despegue, mientras deliberaba consigo mismo sobre si debía avisar al resto del equipo. Se negaba a seguirle la corriente a Natasha en esto. Que ella no le dirigiera la palabra era una cosa, pero ayudarla a robar la nave del equipo era otra bien distinta. Por un lado, sabía que debía informar por lo menos a Steve de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por otro… Los problemas de pareja que hubiera entre él y Natasha eran algo personal y que solo les incumbía a ellos dos. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba atormentando a Natasha, estaba claro que era algo que ella no quería compartir con nadie; ni siquiera con él.

Clint miró a su alrededor, cruzándose de brazos. El hangar estaba vacío. Ni un alma estaba presente a esas horas de la madrugada. Ni siquiera la siempre presente inteligencia artificial de la base parecía estar activada. Por alguna razón eso no le extraño en absoluto. Si Natasha quería escabullirse sin ser vista, iba a tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que no la descubrieran hasta que ella quisiera. Y eso incluía arreglárselas para encontrar un hueco entre los turnos de la base y silenciar a JARVIS temporalmente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en todas las precauciones que ella había tomado para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Indiferentemente de lo que tenía en mente, era obvio que se trataba de algo deliberado. Y según la experiencia de Clint, cuando Natasha se tomaba tantas molestias en ocultar sus huellas era porque lo que se traía entre manos eran malas noticias. Por lo general iban acompañadas de venganzas enrevesadas y misiones prácticamente suicidas. Era algo que le volvía loco. Después de tantos años, Natasha seguía pensando que tenía que solucionar sus problemas ella sola, que esa era la única manera de protegerlos a todos. Sus fantasmas eran suyos y se negaba a que las personas que le importaban se vieran afectadas por las consecuencias de sus decisiones del pasado.

—No me pienso ir de aquí sin ti —insistió, en voz alta en dirección al interior de la aeronave—. Lo digo en serio, Natasha.

Los motores reverberaron y las turbinas se colocaron en posición de despegue. Clint no quería subir a ese avión por nada en el mundo. Era una estupidez lanzarse de cabeza a una misión, sin avisar tan siquiera al resto del equipo. Clint entendía que Natasha no quisiera pedir ayuda, era decisión suya, a fin de cuentas. Pero no le parecía correcto hacerlo a espaldas de los demás. No entendía muy bien porqué ella insistía en aquel secretismo. Después de todo lo por lo que habían pasado todos juntos, no era capaz de entender la actitud de su esposa. No era propio de ella volver a estos patrones pasados. Y desde luego esto no hacía más que sumarse a la larga lista de inconsistencias que, en los últimos días, estaban afectando el carácter de Natasha. ¿Qué podía haberla afectado tanto y tan profundamente como para que Natasha se comportara de esta manera tan extrema?

No obstante, y por muy numerosas que fueran sus dudas, Clint no iba permitir que su mujer se embarcara sola en una de sus cruzadas autodestructivas mientras él se sentaba a mirar desde la comodidad de su casa.

—Ah, mierda.

Negando con la cabeza, Clint subió corriendo la rampa del jet antes de que esta se cerrara.

El quinjet despegó con elegancia, dejando atrás el hangar y abriéndose camino entre las nubes bajas en dirección Este. Desde la cabina del avión el océano se extendía frente a ellos como un oscuro manto de seda, entretejido por el reflejo de un millón de estrellas que brillaban como diminutas perlas.

La luz de los instrumentos de navegación era lo único que iluminaba el rostro concentrado de Natasha. Los ojos de Clint alternaban entre contemplar la vasta oscuridad fuera de la cabina y el enigmático perfil de su esposa.

Después de poco más de media hora de vuelo, el silencio de la nave fue roto cuando la radio emitió un molesto sonido estático. Un par de segundos después la exaltada voz de Stark inundó el habitáculo.

—¡Romanoff! Más te vale que me digas que te has llevado mi pequeña joya de ingeniería aeronáutica para ir de compras a Paris en un arrebato consumista porque si no…

Un gran escándalo se pudo escuchar por el transmisor y tras un par de ruidos indescifrables y unas quejas lejanas de Stark, la voz de Steve tomó el control de la radio.

—Natasha, da la vuelta.

Lejos de sonar como una orden dada por el líder de equipo, aquellas palabras eran un ruego de un amigo preocupado.

—Por favor, no sigas con esta locura —continuó Rogers—. Entiendo mejor que nadie por lo que estás pasando ahora mismo. Y créeme cuando te aseguro que esta no es la solución. Esto no es lo que él hubiera quer…

Antes de que Steve siguiera, Natasha desconectó la radio con un brusco movimiento, sobresaltando a Clint. Sin mediar palabra, Natasha puso el piloto automático y se levantó en dirección a la parte posterior de la nave.

Por un par de minutos Clint permaneció sentado en la cabina, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de oír. Las palabras de Steve habían despertado incluso más dudas en él. No comprendía nada. ¿De qué estaba hablando el capitán?

Decidido, Clint abandonó la cabina y fue en busca de su esposa. Natasha estaba de pie frente a las pequeñas taquillas que ocupaban el lateral de la bodega de carga. La puerta de su taquilla estaba abierta y estaba terminando de abrocharse su uniforme cuando Clint llegó a su a su lado.

—Bueno, ya vale —señaló Clint, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Me quieres contar qué coño está pasando?

Natasha cerró su taquilla con un fuerte portazo. Antes de que Clint pudiera reaccionar, el puño de Natasha arremetió con gran violencia contra la metálica puertecita; una vez y luego otra y otra hasta que sus nudillos ensangrentados dejaron una marca en la abollada puerta. Ahogando un grito de frustración en su garganta, Natasha dejó que su frente se apoyara contra la superficie de las taquillas.

Clint observó atónito a su compañera. Sin poder evitarlo, una rabia comenzó a arder en su pecho. No era ella la que debía estar enfadada. No era ella a la que habían estado ignorando y dando la espalda. No era ella a la que habían estado castigando con el silencio, sin ni siquiera explicar qué era lo que había hecho en primer lugar. Si había alguien en esta historia que debía estar destrozando habitaciones y hundiendo puertas a puñetazos, era él.

—¿Ya te has quedado a gusto o quieres que te traiga un par de platos para que puedas estrellarlos contra el suelo y así poder actuar como una autentica histérica?

El veneno en su voz le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Un mal sabor que inmediatamente se transformó en remordimiento cuando vio la entereza de su esposa derrumbarse ante sus ojos. Su cabeza estaba gacha y sus hombros hundidos, casi como si estuviera cargando con el peso del mundo sobre ellos. Natasha se apartó un par de palmos de la puerta sobre la que se apoyaba y desvió su mirada hacia la taquilla de su derecha, la taquilla que Clint reconocía como suya.

En un primer momento, Clint no supo lo que había llamado la atención su mujer, hasta que reparó en la difuminada mancha de pintura que ocupaba la esquina superior izquierda de la puertecilla metálica. La mancha era casi indistinguible debido al desgaste de la pintura y el frecuente uso de la taquilla, pero, si se sabía dónde mirar, la silueta que su mano había dejado era perfectamente reconocible. Recordaba con total claridad cuándo y cómo se había originado aquella mancha: una flecha de señalización experimental, un detonador mal sincronizado y un Clint cubierto de pies a cabeza en pintura fluorescente, intentando manchar lo menos posible el quinjet mientras emprendían el viaje de regreso a la base. Fue la última vez que Clint intentó patentar sus propias innovaciones en las puntas modificadas de sus flechas.

Natasha apoyó la mano sobre la mancha de pintura. La fuerza de aquel simple gesto golpeó de lleno a Clint. De repente, todas las vivencias que habían compartido juntos, se materializaron en aquel roce de su mano contra la antigua huella que, hacía tanto tiempo, él dejó allí.

—No te enfades por esto, Clint —susurró, cansada, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba distraídamente la mancha—. Es… es algo que necesito hacer. No puedo permitir que…

Su voz se quebró por un momento. Natasha tomó aire un par de veces antes de poder continuar. Clint se acercó, en silencio, despacio, dándole tiempo para que ella decidiera si quería su presencia o no.

—Sé lo que me dirías, pero también sé que tú harías lo mismo en mi posición.

—No lo entiendo, Tasha. —dijo Clint, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, en una señal de callada tregua—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Natasha no contestó. Por un par de momentos dejó que Clint siguiera acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano antes de romper el contacto y liberarse con la misma fluidez que el aire. En silencio se dio la vuelta y terminó de ajustare sus brazaletes. Antes de que Clint pudiera decir nada más, Natasha ya estaba de regreso a la cabina.

Otra vez ignorando los intentos de acercamiento de Clint. Otra vez actuando como si él no estuviera allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte IV. - Fleetwood Mac - "Gold Dust Woman"  
Parte XII. - Woodkid - "Iron"

* * *

 _ **V.**_

 _Natasha entró por la puerta del palacio del rectorado como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes. En cierto modo así era, puede que no en ese preciso edificio, pero si se había infiltrado en infinidad de lugares donde se suponía no debía tener acceso. Aquello era para ella simple rutina._

 _La tranquilidad con la que entregó la falsa invitación a los miembros de seguridad de la entrada no era, en absoluto, parte del papel que estaba interpretando. Aquella madrugada Clint y ella habían llevado a cabo un exhaustivo escrutinio del edificio y los alrededores. Mientras ella había regresado al apartamento para cambiarse y prepararse para el coctel que tendría lugar a mediodía, Clint había permanecido en los alrededores del rectorado toda la mañana, buscando un punto de observación desde el cual poder ofrecerle asistencia si lo necesitaba. Sintiendo la mirada de Clint a cada paso que daba en el edifico, Natasha se sentía totalmente segura de sí misma y del éxito de la misión._

— _¿Te he dicho alguna vez que ese vestido te queda genial?_

 _De manera disimulada, y sin detener su paso, Natasha dirigió la mirada hacia los enormes ventanales de la galería que conducía a los jardines donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta. No podía verle, pero sabía que Clint estaba en algún lugar del bosquecillo que rodeaba el complejo, posiblemente encaramado a alguno de los altos pinares, observándola desde la mirilla de su arma._

— _En serio, Ojo de Halcón —dijo en un murmullo que solo él podía oír gracias a los diminutos comunicadores que llevaban—. Ahora no es el momento._

— _Te juro que mis intenciones son totalmente honestas —replicó él, y Natasha pudo oír en su voz la sonrisa indecente que seguro estaba esgrimiendo en ese momento—. Más o menos._

— _Céntrate —le reprendió, deteniéndose en la pequeña escalinata que daba al jardín—. Primero el deber, luego el ocio._

— _Yo también te quiero —rezongó Clint a través del comunicador, provocando que Natasha tuviera que reprimir una sonrisa._

 _Natasha descendió los peldaños y se mezcló entre la marabunta de científicos, profesores, empresarios y políticos. Su vestido blanco con flores azules bordadas resplandecía bajo la luz del mediodía, resaltando sus curvas y provocando que más de uno de los asistentes se girarán a su paso con miradas de deseo poco disimuladas. Aquellas miradas no la perturbaban: sabía a la perfección el efecto que su belleza innata tenía tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Era una baza a su favor de la que Natasha no dudaba en sacar provecho siempre que era posible. A pesar de ello, a veces había ciertos inconvenientes, como ocurría en el caso de su característico cabello pelirrojo. Era una seña distintiva y que, en ciertos círculos, la delataba. Por tanto, el uso de pelucas era algo frecuente. No obstante, en ese momento y para gran disgusto de Natasha, el cálido abrazo del sol también estaba provocando que su peluca se convirtiera en una especie de horno portátil. Era la última vez que se ponía una peluca morena para una misión a la luz del día, se dijo a si misma intentando no rascarse el cuero cabelludo a causa del calor._

 _Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del jardín, estudiando a los invitados y haciendo tiempo hasta que su objetivo por fin se dignara a hacer acto de presencia. Su objetivo, el doctor Novak, era el jefe del departamento de telecomunicaciones de la universidad y un auténtico genio en lo que refería a nuevas tecnologías de comunicación submarina. Por desgracia, el doctor también era un genio a la hora de rodearse de la peor calaña del mundo. Durante la última década, había desarrollado una insana afición por el submundo criminal, en particular por el mercado negro y los enormes beneficios económicos que este reportaba con la venta de sus investigaciones, en lugar de compartirlas con el mundo académico. Gracias a la información que Steve les había suministrado, Natasha sabía que el doctor tenía pensado acudir a la fiesta y realizar un intercambio con un proveedor directo de Hydra. Natasha debía eliminar a ambos y recuperar la información antes de que el mediador se la entregara a la organización terrorista._

 _Pero primero tenía que identificarles._

— _Objetivo a tus seis —interrumpió la voz de Clint, en su bien oculto auricular—. No está solo._

 _Natasha se dio la vuelta y sus ojos de inmediato se centraron en los cuatro hombres a los pies de la escalinata._

— _Recibido._

 _No le resultó difícil identificar al doctor. Novak era un hombre de mediana edad, de baja estatura y con un más que evidente sobrepeso. Su cara siempre estaba sonrosada y su prominente calva brillaba como una bola de bolos recién encerada. Disponía de una inteligencia privilegiada, pero le perdía la vanidad. Su ego, al igual que su ambición, era desmedido y así lo demostraba siempre que podía. Solo había que ver la ropa con la que vestía y las maneras exageradas con las que hablaba. Pero lo que le convertía en un ser repulsivo era su insaciable depravación. Novak solía invertir el dinero que ganaba, vendiendo sus investigaciones a terroristas, en lujosos viajes al sudeste asiático donde el exceso, las drogas y la prostitución infantil ocupaban todo su tiempo._

— _Vaya, fíjate —añadió Clint, distrayéndola de su escrutinio del doctor—. Pero si es el Capitán Ahab del Golfo de Bengala._

 _Natasha reparó con más detalle en el hombre junto a Novak. Era alto y esbelto, con una barba a lo amish, negra como el carbón. Su tez tostada delataba sus orígenes hindúes. Una cicatriz le recorría el lado derecho de la cara, desde la sien a la barbilla. Pero eran sus ojos lo que más llamaba la atención. Sus ojos también eran oscuros, con una profundidad aterradora reflejada en sus pupilas. A Natasha le recordaban a los ojos de los tiburones. Unos ojos muertos, sin alma y vacíos._

— _Ishwar Mujamdar, el carnicero de Peshawar —murmuró ella, sin perder de vista al doctor y al terrorista. Los dos hombres conversaban con ligereza bajo la atenta vigilancia de los dos escoltas que les acompañaban._

— _¿No había muerto en un bombardeo hace seis años? —preguntó Clint con genuina curiosidad en la voz._

— _Se ve que no—respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño sin poder evitarlo—. Teniendo en cuenta el pozo infecto de mentiras que ha resultado ser SHIELD, no me sorprende que aún este vivo._

— _Por ahora —añadió Clint con un tono cómplice, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Natasha._

 _Sin perder un instante, Natasha comenzó a estudiar la situación y todas las variables posibles. Su mano derecha acariciaba pensativamente el reluciente anillo que ocupaba el dedo anular de su otra mano. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, el anillo contenía una diminuta cápsula de una poderosa neurotoxina capaz de acabar con un hombre adulto en un par de minutos. Su intención era usarla contra Novak y después encargarse de Mujamdar. Pero encararles directamente quedaba descartado por completo. No podía arriesgarse de manera tan estúpida cuando había tantos civiles en las inmediaciones. Lo último que necesitaba era que Mujamdar y sus hombres se pusieran nerviosos y comenzaran a abrir fuego contra los asistentes._

— _Voy a apartar al buen doctor de Mujamdar y sus escoltas._

 _Pudo oír a Clint removerse en su posición buscando un ángulo más cómodo, antes de replicar, con una reconfortante seguridad:_

— _Te tengo cubiertas las espaldas. Adelante._

 _Necesitaba acercarse a Novak y sabía que la mejor forma para conseguirlo era haciendo que fuera él quien diera el primer paso. Natasha se ajustó el vestido, resaltando su escote, y se situó a plena vista del doctor, luciendo su sonrisa más brillante e insinuadora. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, Novak apenas tardó un par de segundos en distraerse de su conversación con Mujamdar y centrar toda su atención sobre ella._

— _A veces siento vergüenza de mi propio género —comentó Clint, en cuanto el doctor comenzó a abrirse camino en dirección a Natasha—. Somos más simples que el mecanismo de un chupete, vemos un par de curvas y nos lanzamos de cabeza a la hoguera._

 _De cerca, Novak era incluso más repulsivo. Su cara brillaba con una fina capa de sudor, consecuencia más de su sobrepeso que del calor. Su colonia, a pesar de ser de las que rondaban los cien dólares el frasco de 30ml, era agobiante y empalagosa. Era como si se hubiera duchado en ella antes de salir de casa._

 _Pero era su mirada lo que más le repugnaba. La manera en la que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba le dio asco. Estaba acostumbrada a que hombres despreciables la miraran con ojos rebosantes de perversión, pero eso no quitaba a que le gustara tener que fingir sentirse alagada al ser tratada como un simple trozo de carne._

 _Eran las situaciones como estas las que le hacían dar gracias por haber tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien como Clint. En su mundo, los hombres buenos eran una especie en peligro de extinción._

 _Natasha controló su impulso inicial de romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo al doctor, y se obligó a sonreír con interés en cuanto este por fin la alcanzó._

— _No tengo el gusto de conocerla, soy el Dr. Damir_ _Novak —se presentó, tomando la mano de ella y besando su dorso como un caballero decimonónico. No podía estar más alejado de la realidad._

— _Oh, vaya —se ruborizo ella según se suponía que debía hacerlo su personaje—. Es un auténtico honor, he leído todos sus trabajos y me han parecido extraordinarios. La universidad tiene mucha suerte de contar con una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo entre sus filas._

 _La expresión petulante del doctor se hizo incluso más insufrible._

— _No es para menos, querida. No todo el mundo sabe apreciar el talento._

 _Natasha resistió la tentación de entornar los ojos ante semejante derroche de vanidad._

— _Esta pagado de sí mismo, ¿eh? —comentó Clint, leyéndole los pensamientos._

— _Y dígame —continuó el doctor, acercándose más a Natasha, en lo que él seguro consideraba un movimiento sugestivo—, ¿qué lleva a una muñequita de porcelana como usted a leer los trabajos de este viejo científico?_

 _El sofocante pestazo de su colonia era incluso peor a tan corta distancia. Natasha estaba deseando acabar de una vez con este trabajo y darse una ducha cuanto antes._

— _He acabado mi doctorado en la universidad de Split el año pasado y hace un par de meses me ofrecieron una beca en el laboratorio de propulsión naval en esta facultad. Es una oportunidad excepcional para poder trabajar con algunos de los mejores investigadores de la nación._

— _Vaya eso es fascinante —respondió él, distraído—. Ciertamente lo es._

 _Estaba claro que Novak solo había oído la mitad de lo que ella había dicho. Su atención estaba demasiado ocupada en desvestirla con la mirada como para preocuparse de lo que ella opinara._

— _Sabe —añadió Novak, pasándose sutilmente la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior—, el rector y yo sostenemos una excelente relación de amistad, y resulta que me debe algún que otro favor personal. Solo tendría que hablar con él y ver si hay un puesto fijo vacante en el laboratorio, puede que incluso esté dispuesto a subvencionar su investigación un par de años más._

— _Oh, eso sería maravilloso —respondió ella, aparentando entusiasmo ante la más que obvia estratagema de Novak para llevarla a su cama._

— _Ya lo creo. Debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros —su mano regordeta recorrió el brazo de ella—. Después de todo, ¿no es cierto que la meta última de la ciencia es el bien de la humanidad?_

 _Clint bufó en su oído a través del auricular._

— _Menudo cerdo._

 _Era reconfortante saber que Clint estaba oyendo lo mismo que ella. Era un apoyo invisible que Natasha consideraba invaluable para seguir aguantando las gilipolleces que Novak estaba diciendo._

— _No podría estar más de acuerdo —afirmó ella, más en respuesta al comentario de Clint que para el hombre que tenía delante._

 _Obviamente satisfecho por el supuesto éxito de sus avances, Novak redujo la distancia entre ellos hasta el punto de que el espacio personal se volvió inexistente._

— _¿Qué le parece si vamos a un sitio más privado a discutir un poco más sobre su investigación? —sugirió el doctor, descendiendo su manaza por la espalda de ella hasta que por fin hizo contacto con su trasero y le dio un buen apretón._

 _Harta del sobeteo, Natasha soltó una exagerada risita y deslizó sus manos por la chaqueta del prohibitivo traje de seda del doctor. Sin romper el contacto visual, ascendió su mano izquierda por la solapa del traje. En un movimiento imperceptible, giró el seguro del anillo en su dedo y clavó la minúscula aguja con la neurotoxina en el cuello de Novak._

 _El doctor pegó un respingo de inmediato y se llevó una mano al cuello, molesto._

— _¡Lo siento muchísimo! —exclamó ella, llevándose las manos a la boca y fingiendo sentirse abochornada—. Se me ha debido de quedar enganchado el anillo. Lo siento, lo siento._

— _No pasa nada, cielo —respondió Novak observando las leves gotas de sangre en sus dedos—. Es solo un arañazo._

— _Lo siento mucho —volvió a disculparse, acercándose de nuevo a él en un fingido intento por resarcirse—. Deje que le limpie la herida._

— _No hace falta, es un rasguño —indicó Novak, apartándola un poco de él—. Tranquila pequeña, no me voy a morir. Ya me lo compensaras luego._

 _El muy capullo hasta le guiñó un ojo. Natasha sabía a la perfección la clase de compensación que el doctor tenía en mente para ella. Por desgracia para él, no viviría lo suficiente ni para darse cuenta que le habían estado utilizando._

 _Reasumiendo su voluptuosa personalidad de jovencita ingenua y encandilada, Natasha recorrió la corbata de Novak, tamborileando con un par de dedos, hasta llegar al alfiler de marfil que decoraba la tela._

— _¿Y si empiezo a compensárselo con unas copas champan? —sugirió de manera sensual._

 _Las pupilas de Novak se dilataron, aunque poco tenía que ver con su excitación y mucho con el veneno abriéndose camino por su sistema circulatorio._

— _Me parece una elección excelente._

 _Soplándole un beso en irónica despedida, Natasha se alejó del doctor y volvió a perderse entre la muchedumbre._

— _No voy a poder quitarme el pestazo de su colonia en una semana —se quejó en voz baja._

 _Clint rio con sinceridad, aliviando de inmediato el mal cuerpo que el sobeteo del doctor la había dejado._

— _¿Tienes el paquete? —preguntó Clint_

 _Natasha entornó los ojos ante la más que obvia respuesta._

— _Por supuesto —replicó, guardándose en un pliegue oculto de su vestido la pequeña memoria flash que había sustraído de la chaqueta de Novak mientras este intentaba seducirla de manera tan patética._

 _No había terminado de rodear el jardín cuando la conmoción se desató a sus espaldas. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y las voces reclamando asistencia médica sustituyeron la agradable música de jazz que había estado amenizando el coctel._

— _Y… el cerdo ha caído —la informó Clint—. Buen trabajo, Viuda Negra._

 _Pero la misión aún no había acabado. Aún quedaba un cabo suelto del que hacerse cargo. Y Natasha no iba a demorarse en encontrar a su último objetivo._

— _Voy a por Mujamdar —informó, siguiendo al indio y sus escoltas de vuelta al interior del edificio del rectorado._

— _Ve con cuidado —la advirtió Clint—, ahora ya saben que estas por ahí._

 _Antes de llegar a la gran galería que conectaba la sección del jardín con el ala principal del rectorado, Mujamdar se desvió de imprevisto por un pasillo lateral. Natasha no tardó en descubrir que la causa del inesperado rodeo eran un par de guardias de seguridad que corrían en dirección al jardín, alertados por el caos que la repentina muerte de Novak había causado._

 _Gracias a los planos del edificio que les había provisto Steve, no le costó deducir la dirección que el terrorista había tomado y adelantarle._

 _No les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de que alcanzaran la escalinata que descendía hasta los garajes subterráneos, Natasha salió desde la esquina de un pasillo paralelo. Se abalanzó sobre el mercenario más cercano golpeando su nariz con un rápido codazo para, a continuación, saltar sobre el otro escolta y romperle el cuello con su infame movimiento de tijera con las piernas._

 _Mujamdar, sobresaltado por la inesperada aparición de Natasha, dio un paso atrás y sacó el Colt Python que llevaba oculto en una cartuchera en su hombro. Pero antes de que pudiera apuntar con la pesada arma, ella ya se había dado la vuelta y le había cogido de la muñeca. Ese era el problema de las armas grandes, que no son prácticas para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Natasha nunca llegaría a entender esa obsesión que los hombres tenían con el tamaño. En su experiencia, una bala de 9mm era mucho más efectiva a la hora de neutralizar a un enemigo que una de mágnum 357. Por mucho más pequeña que fuera y menor fuerza de retención tuviera, lo que carecía en potencia bruta lo compensaba en velocidad y precisión._

 _Natasha retorció la muñeca del indio hasta que un fuerte crujido le informó de su satisfactorio movimiento. Mujamdar aflojó su agarre del arma y ella se la quitó con facilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el primero de los escoltas se recuperaba del codazo inicial y ahora se disponía a sacar su propia pistola. Sin dudar un segundo, Natasha lanzó la pesada Python contra el mercenario golpeándole de nuevo en su ensangrentada nariz y obligándolo a que se llevara las manos a la cara entre lágrimas a causa del dolor._

 _Podía haberle disparado, podía haberle lanzado un cuchillo, podía incluso haberle lanzado uno de sus tacones de punta metálica que, a fin de cuentas, eran igual de peligrosos. Pero no quería causar más disturbios de los necesarios. La misión tenía que ser rápida y limpia, y que la partiera un rayo si después de tantos años de experiencia en operaciones infinitamente más complicadas que esa iba a fastidiarlo ahora. Así que antes de que pudiera recuperarse tomó el brazo del hombre y, con un familiar movimiento de judo, lo lanzó por encima de su hombro y en consecuencia por el cercano hueco de la escalera._

 _Ignorando el característico sonido del cuerpo atraído por la gravedad golpeando el suelo dos pisos más abajo, retornó su atención a Mujamdar y le golpeó en la rodilla, rompiéndole los ligamentos de la rótula en el impacto. El terrorista cayó al suelo, aún en su posición arrodillado frente a ella, Mujamdar era tan alto que casi le llegaba a la altura de la clavícula. Los ojos muertos del indio la miraban ahora con una diminuta chispa de temor en sus oscuras pupilas. Sabía que ese era su final y Natasha no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de regocijo al verle sucumbir al miedo por fin. Deseaba hacer que los últimos minutos del terrorista en el mundo fueran un infierno en vida. Que sintiera en sus propias carnes el dolor y sufrimiento que había causado durante toda su existencia. Natasha tenía una visión de la justicia muy bíblica: en el sentido de ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Pero, por desgracia, lo que no tenía era tiempo para llevarla a cabo._

 _Acabó con Mujamdar de forma rápida y silenciosa pero no por ello indolora. Usar los puntos de presión del cuerpo para inmovilizar y asfixiar lentamente al enemigo era una buena forma de acabar un combate. Al menos esa lección de su infancia en la Habitación Roja había servido de alguna utilidad en su madurez._

— _Objetivo eliminado —informó Natasha, rebuscando entre los bolsillos de Mujamdar en busca de la otra parte del intercambio._

— _Perfecto —respondió al instante Clint. Su voz sonaba fatigada como si hubiera estado saltando de árbol en árbol para no perderla de vista._

— _Mejor que vayas saliendo cuanto antes—continuó él—, pronto vas a tener compañía._

 _Natasha se guardó los pequeños chips que había encontrado en los bolsillos del terrorista junto a la memoria USB de Novak y salió corriendo hacia la escalera. Descendió hasta la planta principal y se encaminó hacia la entrada cuando, a mitad del pequeño hall que hacía las veces de rotonda y punto de intersección para varios pasillos, dos sombras se interpusieron en su camino._

 _Se detuvo en seco. En frente de ella dos hombres armados con un par de P90 la apuntaban a la cabeza. Natasha odiaba admitirlo, pero la habían tomado por sorpresa. Había contado con que Mujamdar hubiera traído más hombres con él, pero no esperaba encontrarlos dentro del edificio también. No iba a ser fácil escapar de las rápidas ráfagas de las subametralladoras y encontrar una cobertura desde la que responder al fuego en un espacio tan reducido._

 _Los instantes se hicieron interminables mientras Natasha calculaba las probabilidades de cada movimiento y los dos hombres aumentaban la presión de sus dedos sobre los gatillos._

 _De repente, los cristales superiores del gran ventanal tras los mercenarios se rompieron con un casi inaudible sonido. Los dos hombres se desplomaron, prácticamente al instante, cada uno con una flecha clavada en la espalda._

 _Natasha levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección al lugar en el bosquecillo donde suponía que habían sido disparadas las dos saetas._

— _Dos flechas a la vez —preguntó, entornando los ojos—. ¿En serio?_

 _Casi pudo oír la sonrisa fanfarrona en la voz de Clint._

— _¿Impresionada?_

 _Recuperó las flechas de los dos cuerpos y se las escondió en el liguero bajo su vestido, junto a sus otras armas._

— _Impresionada no es la palabra que usaría—replicó ella de manera sardónica—. No te rompas el cuello bajando de ese árbol._

 _Clint rio por el auricular mientras Natasha salía por la puerta del edifico con total naturalidad._

— _Tanta preocupación por mi bienestar me abruma._

 _Cruzó el cordón policial que estaba levantándose en la calle y caminó con tranquilidad por el paseo marítimo. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudencial del rectorado se quitó la peluca y se pasó una mano por el pelo, por fin pudiendo respirar con libertad sin el agobio del disfraz._

— _Te veo ahora —respondió ella en un murmuro—. Corto y fuera._

 _Con satisfacción desconectó el auricular y tiró la peluca en la primera papelera con la que se cruzó. La misión había sido coser y cantar. Ahora, con suerte, podría disfrutar de una tarde libre con su marido, pasear por una ciudad hermosa y fingir ser simples turistas sin ninguna preocupación más allá de lo meramente mundano. Era un gran prospecto para el resto del día, se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que apretaba el paso y se apresuraba a reunirse con Clint._

 **XIII.**

El escarpado acantilado se alzaba entre la espesa bruma como una imponente muralla. Natasha se detuvo a los pies de este, y tomó asiento entre las grandes rocas cubiertas de musgo, mientras comprobaba las coordenadas de su posición.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Nat? —preguntó Clint, subiéndose la cremallera de su uniforme hasta la barbilla en un intento por protegerse de la helada llovizna del Mar de Noruega.

Tal y como había supuesto tras ver el mapa en su apartamento, la excursión secreta de Natasha les había conducido hasta la Islas Feroe. Después de un tenso vuelo en el que Clint no fue capaz de dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Natasha había dicho en la bodega, por fin tomaron tierra a las afueras de una remota aldea llamada Skarð. La villa se encontraba desierta; las ruinas de las viejas casas de piedra, otrora hogar de humildes pescadores, ahora estaban ocupadas por ovejas semisalvajes y matorrales tan resistentes y afianzados al duro suelo como las rocas de los acantilados.

Clint tenía que admitirlo, aquel lugar exclamaba "guarida malvada supersecreta de Hydra" por todos lados.

Mientras él seguía contemplando el abandonado paisaje, Natasha se incorporó y empezó a caminar ladera arriba con aire decidido. Natasha avanzaba delante de él, entre las resbaladizas rocas del acantilado, con una soltura que Clint no podía sino envidiar.

Después de varios minutos de peligrosa marcha, en los que numerosas piedras sueltas del camino casi hicieron que Clint rodase ladera abajo en más de una ocasión, por fin alcanzaron un saliente en la pared del acantilado.

Bajo ellos se abría una pequeña meseta excavada en la roca. A un lado de esta, una gran puerta metálica daba entrada al búnker que estaban buscando. El enorme logotipo de Hydra decoraba la superficie de la compuerta en un claro ejemplo de enfermizo narcisismo.

Natasha intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse oculta mientras se deslizaba entre las rocas, con Clint pegado a sus talones. Clint sabía que ella estaba buscando de un buen lugar de observación. Hasta el más mínimo ruido producido por un pequeño guijarro congelaba a Clint por completo. El temor a que la pareja de guardias de la puerta les descubriera en cualquier momento le obligaba a desplazarse con más sigilo del habitual. Clint no necesitó echar más que un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta de que aquellos hombres estaban en alerta máxima. Solo había que prestar atención a la manera nerviosa en la acariciaban los gatillos de sus armas para llegar a esa conclusión.

—Vale, bien, eso es —murmuró Clint desde su cobertura a varios metros de la entrada—. El plan es sencillo: yo me encargo de esos dos desde aquí —dijo mientras señaló a los guardias, a la vez que inconscientemente palpaba su arco—, tú avanzas por detrás y pirateas la terminal de seguridad, para así poder entrar por el conducto de ventilación junto a la puerta. ¿De acuerdo?

Al no recibir respuesta Clint miró a su lado, pero Natasha ya no estaba allí.

—¿Natasha?

Escrutó los salientes a su alrededor hasta que finalmente una pequeña nota de color rojizo captó su atención a unos metros por encima de la puerta.

—Pero que… ¡Natasha! —protestó en un furioso susurro, mientras la observaba acechar a los dos guardias con el sigilo de un depredador hambriento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natasha se había abalanzado sobre uno de ellos, rompiéndole el cuello en el acto. A pesar de la rapidez del ataque, la reacción del otro guardia fue instantánea. Antes de que su compañero tocara el suelo ya estaba disparando su ametralladora contra Natasha. Esta esquivó la ráfaga con agilidad y respondió al fuego con un par de certeras balas.

El eco amplificado de los disparos resonó por las paredes de los acantilados. Si Clint guardaba alguna esperanza de que el resto de agentes de Hydra no se hubieran percatado ya de su presencia, esta se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que Natasha hacía saltar por los aires las compuertas del búnker con una carga de C4 bien colocada.

—Y ahí se va el todo elemento sorpresa —se lamentó Clint, pasándose una mano por la cara con frustración antes de adentrarse en el búnker tras su mujer.

El irritante ruido de las alarmas se convirtió en la disonante banda sonora que acompañaba la carga infernal que estaba llevando a cabo Natasha. Un escalofrío de pavor recorrió la espalda de Clint. Jamás la había visto luchar con tanta desesperación y violencia. Era como si estuviera en trance, incapaz de valorar los riesgos de sus acciones. Como si fuera ajena a todo más allá de la mira de sus pistolas. Era como si hubieran regresado a aquellos primeros días del Strike Team Delta, cuando Natasha se lanzaba a la ofensiva ignorando cualquier instinto de conservación, y Clint se quedaba afónico increpando toda esa insensatez e innecesaria temeridad que ella desplegaba en el campo de batalla.

—¡Joder! ¡A cubierto! —exclamó Clint, protegiéndose tras un pilar de hormigón— ¡Natasha, maldita sea, cúbrete!

No obstante, para frustración y preocupación de Clint, ella seguía avanzando, disparando a diestro y siniestro. Ni siquiera pareció sentir la bala que impactó contra su muslo. Natasha siguió cargando, abriendo fuego contra el grupo de agentes de Hydra apostados sobre una de las pasarelas del fondo.

Clint sentía como su corazón palpitaba enloquecido en su pecho, aunque si era porque estaba furioso o aterrorizado por lo que estaba viendo, aún no estaba seguro. No podía creer que Natasha estuviera arriesgándolo todo de esa manera tan egoísta. Era un auténtico suicido. Las balas volaban a su alrededor, esquivándola milagrosamente mientras la sangre brotaba sin cesar de su muslo desgarrado. Clint estaba desquiciado, daba la impresión de que no había nada a su alcance con lo que lograr frenarla. Ni los gritos para que se pusiera a cubierto, ni las balas, ni su pierna destrozada parecían hacer mella en ella. Era como si Natasha estuviera en un estado de frenesí y no hubiera nada en este mundo capaz de sacarla de este.

No obstante, para Clint, sin duda la peor parte era el no comprender por qué le estaba obligando presenciar todo aquello. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle pasar por algo así y ni siquiera dignarse a dirigirle la palabra? ¿Acaso se pensaba que no le afectaba en absoluto ver como su mujer se jugaba la vida de forma tan estúpida? ¿Que no sentía ese balazo como si le hubiera alcanzado a él también? ¡Demonios, le dolía incluso más! Solo pensar en la manera en la que Natasha estaba despreciando su propia vida le dolía más que cualquier disparo a traición.

En un intento por proteger a su suicida esposa, Clint disparó una flecha explosiva contra los pilares de la pasarela. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no hubo detonación alguna. Volvió a intentarlo otra vez, pero al igual que con la flecha anterior esta tampoco estalló.

—¿Ha vuelto a toquetear Stark los códigos de mis puntas? —preguntó extrañado Clint, mientras comprobaba que el código que marcaba en su arco era el correcto.

Clint aún seguía intentando solucionar el problema con su equipo cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Natasha disparaba contra una de las bombonas de metano, situadas muy oportunamente a un par de metros de los agentes en la pasarela, y seguía adelante, avanzando por un estrecho pasillo de hormigón armado, sin esperarle siquiera.

Aún quedaban casi una docena de agentes enemigos en pie, pero Clint tuvo que resignarse dejarlos atrás y seguir a su esposa por el pasillo. Era un error táctico. Dejar la única vía de escape en manos del enemigo, y seguir adentrándose en aquel nido de víboras sin tener idea de lo que les esperaba era una auténtica locura. Y aunque esto era algo que ambos sabían, era más que obvio que a ella le daba igual. Cuanto más progresaba la misión, más presentía que Natasha no tenía intención alguna de sobrevivir a ella. Y esa… esa era una idea aterradora.

Ignorando el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a atacarle de nuevo, Clint salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde suponía que Natasha había ido. Seguirle la pista no fue difícil ya que el rastro de destrucción y muerte que la pelirroja iba dejando a su paso era inconfundible.

Cuando por fin la alcanzó, estaba de pie en mitad de una pequeña sala vacía y oscura. A un lado, un pequeño generador ronroneaba suavemente, alimentando a la solitaria y parpadeante bombilla que apenas iluminaba el espacio. Natasha estudiaba las sombras que la pequeña fuente luz creaba con una tensión que inquietó de inmediato a Clint.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, un disparo resonó a sus espaldas. Natasha se desplomó hacía delante y cayó al suelo como un golpe seco. Un orificio de bala la atravesaba de atrás a adelante, desde la altura del riñón derecho al hígado. Clint sintió como todo su cuerpo se quedó petrificado en un instante. Era como si sus entrañas se hubieran transformado en puro hielo. Hielo que llenaba de escarcha sus pulmones, sus venas y su cerebro. No. No, eso no. No podía estar sucediendo nada de aquello. Era un sueño, se repetía, una pesadilla. Era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Toda esa locura de los últimos días, por la que tan injustamente le había arrastrado Natasha, iba a desembocar en aquello? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto sufrimiento y lágrimas para eso? El vello se le erizó y una sensación eléctrica recorrió su espalda. De repente ya no se sentía agarrotado por el pánico. Estaba furioso. Furioso con Natasha, consigo mismo y sobretodo con el hijo de puta que había osado disparar por la espalda a su mujer. No. No lo iba a permitir. Así no iba a acabar su historia.

Clint se puso a la defensiva y buscó al agresor entre la penumbra. Manteniendo un ojo en Natasha y en los fútiles intentos de esta por detener el creciente flujo de sangre que se escapaba desde su abdomen, Clint por fin vislumbró una inconfundible silueta aproximándose hacia él desde un rincón.

Rumlow.

Clint apretó la empuñadura de su arco hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Iba a borrarle esa sonrisa de gilipollas prepotente de su mutilado rostro de una vez por todas, se aseguró a sí mismo, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante y colocando el culatín de una flecha en la cuerda.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse siquiera a la altura de su esposa, la jaqueca se volvió insoportable y el pecho comenzó a arderle de forma inesperada. Clint tuvo que arrodillarse cuando el dolor le hizo perder el aliento. Llevándose una mano al corazón se apretó con fuerza, tratando de mitigar las violentas punzadas.

El tacto de algodón le sorprendió incluso más que aquella repentina agonía. Clint abrió los ojos y se miró el torso. Esperaba encontrarse con la tela áspera y resistente de su chaleco de kevlar, y sin embargo allí no había nada. Ni siquiera su uniforme. En su lugar estaba su camiseta favorita de Bruce Springsteen. Sus pantalones tácticos habían sido sustituidos por unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y sus botas de combate por unas zapatillas de tela púrpura. Sus armas también habían desaparecido, ni su arco, ni sus pistolas, ni sus cuchillos estaban por ningún lado. Nada.

—No… no puede ser —exhaló al ver la mancha carmesí que se extendía en forma de flor por su pecho cuando apartó la mano. La blanca camiseta estaba teñida de rojo y un pequeño agujero circular del tamaño de un centavo ocupaba el centro de su pecho, a escasos centímetros de su corazón.

No entendía nada. Estaba seguro de que no le habían disparado, y sin embargo aquel agujero en su camiseta parecía un orificio de bala. A pesar de lo que sugería aquella marca, la molestia que sentía ahora era distinta, era un dolor vacío, casi diluido. Como un eco de una herida hace años cicatrizada.

Clint tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió como sus pulmones se hinchaban con total normalidad. Según la posición y la trayectoria de la bala sabía que aquella simple acción le debería haber resultado imposible de realizar. Desorientado, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero en cuanto los abrió de nuevo la marca había desaparecido. Su camiseta volvía a estar intacta, ni manchas de sangre, ni agujeros de bala, nada salvo el descolorido logotipo de la banda y los siempre presentes lamparones de café.

Unas extrañas voces, acompañadas por un constante y molesto pitido, llenaron sus oídos. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender lo que decían, sus voces sonaban lejanas, como si le estuvieran hablando a través de una pared de agua. En los extremos de su visión, sombras difusas vestidas de verde y azul bailaban ante él, acercándose para, a continuación, diluirse entre un cegador fondo blanco. Se sentía desorientado, como si estuviera borracho o drogado. Incapaz de encontrarle un sentido a las imágenes que pasaban ante sus ojos, cerró los parpados con fuerza e intentó dejar la mente en blanco.

Aquello era una locura. Había tenido alucinaciones febriles con más sentido que lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Apartando por un instante la atención del festival de rarezas en el que se había convertido su vida, Clint abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada a los otros dos ocupantes de la estancia.

Era como si nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo les importara, como si no estuviera en la sala con ellos, como si no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma.

Rumlow caminaba con desdén hacia Natasha, balanceando su Desert Eagle en su mano antes de enfundarla en la canana de su muslo con una exagerada floritura, digna de una película mala del oeste.

Natasha se arrastraba por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Su pistola se había escapado se su mano a causa de la fuerza del balazo de Rumlow y ahora estaba intentando recuperarla antes de que este llegara hasta ella.

—Ah, ah, ah. Se buena —dijo el asesino, usando su bota de punta de acero para aplastar con saña la muñeca de ella antes de que pudiera agarrar el arma.

Los huesos de ella crujieron de forma desagradable, mientras su brazalete soltaba chispazos bajo la presión de la bota de Rumlow. Un olor a carne quemada inundó la sala. A Clint le hirvió la sangre ante la impotencia que sentía al no poder levantarse y ayudar a su esposa.

—Me imaginaba que aparecerías pronto —dijo Rumlow, agachándose y recogiendo la pistola de Natasha—. Tengo que reconocer que muchos no confiaban en mi idea. Decían que no podía ser tan fácil, que había demasiadas variables o que me estaba basando solo en corazonadas.

Sin que Clint pudiera hacer nada más que observar, Rumlow pateó a su esposa en las costillas, haciendo que esta rodara sobre su espalda, luchando por respirar. La ira hirvió en las venas de Clint. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía aquel animal a ponerle un dedo encima a su mujer?! Iba a machacarle su ya desfigurada cabeza a puñetazos. Iba a arrancarle le piel a tiras y luego le iba a dejar abandonado en una salina. Iba a devolverle con creces cada golpe que le estaba dando a Natasha, uno por uno. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo impensable… pero primero tenía que lograr ponerse en pie.

—Y no les culpo por dudar —continuó el asesino como si estuviera hablando del tiempo o del último partido de los Nicks—: ¿Eliminar a uno de vosotros dos tortolitos y hacer que el otro se embarcara en una misión suicida de venganza, arrastrando al resto de vuestro heroico equipo de monstruitos a la misma trampa como patitos de feria?

Sin darle un segundo para que recuperara, presionó con su bota sobre la herida abierta en el muslo de ella. Natasha ahogó un grito de agonía, aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en la de Rumlow mientras este desmontaba la pistola.

—Suena a idea estúpida, pero ha funcionado a la perfección, así que supongo que tu perspicacia sí que está sobreestimada —se explicó distraídamente, mientras sacaba el muelle del arma—. Sacrificar a Novak y a Mujamdar ha sido una lástima, no te lo negaré, y vamos a echar de menos su valiosa colaboración, pero era un precio que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar con tal de librar al mundo de las moscas cojoneras que sois tú y tu equipo de justicieros enmascarados.

A Clint se lo llevaban los demonios por dentro mientras observaba el desdén con el que Rumlow fue lanzando los componentes del arma de Natasha, cada uno a un extremo de la sala. Clint sintió sus dientes chirriar y los músculos de su mandíbula tensarse hasta el punto de arderle, cuando Rumlow al fin llegó al cargador, y se puso a vaciarlo con el pulgar, desparramando a modo de humillación las balas sobre el maltratado cuerpo de su mujer.

Necesitaba ponerse en pie. Ya.

—Te conozco, Romanoff. Sé cuál es tu punto débil. Y sé cuál es el de tu equipo.

Una repentina explosión sacudió los pilares de la sala, provocando que una cortina de polvo de hormigón lloviera sobre sus cabezas. Clint pudo distinguir a lo lejos los rugidos de Hulk y el estruendo de los propulsores de la armadura de Iron Man. A pesar de las medidas que había tomado Natasha, los chicos habían logrado seguirles el rastro. En cuanto terminara aquella pesadilla, Clint les iba a levantar un monumento, un museo y hasta un parque de atracciones si hacía falta, en eterno agradecimiento.

—Vaya, qué oportunos. La caballería siempre llega a tiempo ¿no es cierto? —dijo Rumlow con oscuro sarcasmo, escuchando la distintiva sinfonía producida por los vengadores haciendo añicos la base.

—Sabes, resulta poético. Casi sacado de la escena final de una película clásica. Quién se imaginaría que la niña de los ojos del director, _La gran Viuda Negra_ , la más terrible y desalmada arma que se haya gestado en las podridas entrañas del telón de acero, fuera a sucumbir con tanta facilidad ante la más simple de las cosas: el amor.

Rumlow sacó de la nada un pequeño aparato. Un detonador remoto, reconoció Clint si sus ojos no le engañaban.

—Tiene gracia —rio el asesino de Hydra con desprecio, ignorando los graduales daños a la estructura del bunker—. No fueron las balas, ni el fuego, sino la más básica de las emociones humanas lo que mató al monstruo.

Una idea muy oscura había comenzado a tomar forma en la mente de Clint. El discurso de Rumlow no era más que otra pieza que se añadía a las que ya tenía recopiladas. Todos esos sucesos, comportamientos y conversaciones inexplicables de los últimos días estaban conduciendo en una dirección que no le gustaba en absoluto. Y entonces, antes de que Clint pudiera seguir torturándose con lo que estaba a empezando a temer fuera verdad, Rumlow pronunció las palabras que cambiaron el mundo de Clint para siempre.

—Dime Romanoff, ¿sufrió mucho Barton mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre?


	6. Chapter 6

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte VI. - Pink Floyd - "The Great Gig In The Sky"  
Parte XIV. - Les Friction - "Who Will Save You Now"

* * *

 _ **VI.**_

 _A medida que avanzaba por el paseo marítimo parecía que se adentraba en otra ciudad. Las sirenas y el caos del rectorado habían quedado mudas bajo el ruido de las olas chocando contra los muelles y la cacofonía producida por la gente que la rodeaba. En el extremo final del paseo se situaba una gran plaza junto al mar, en la cual estaban ubicados el famoso órgano marino de la ciudad y el Monumento al Sol: un gran círculo en el suelo construido con paneles luminosos que ofrecían espectáculos de luz a cada hora. Un enjambre de turistas, recién desembarcados del gran crucero amarrado cerca, se arremolinaban a su alrededor, sacando fotos o grabando con los móviles las melodías que producía el órgano de mar._

 _Natasha se abrió paso entre los turistas, las familias que parecían ser vecinos de la localidad paseando y los niños jugando con las olas. Todos ellos disfrutaban de un día soleado y plácido a la orilla del mar. Todos y cada uno de ellos ajenos a lo que Natasha acababa de hacer, a apenas un kilómetro de distancia. Todos salvo un hombre de pie junto al malecón._

 _Recorrió la distancia que les separaban sin ninguna prisa, deleitándose en observar la postura relajada del hombre. Sus hombros, a pesar de estar algo hundidos por el peso de la abultada mochila a su espalda, no mostraban ninguna tensión. Sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros cortos y su camiseta blanca brillaba con especial luminosidad a causa de la luz reflejada por el mar. La brisa despeinaba su corto cabello y acariciaba su piel, bañada por el sol de mediodía; mientras sus ojos, ocultos bajo unas oscuras gafas de aviador, que ella sabía debían estar fijos en algún lugar del horizonte._

 _Para cuando llegó a su lado, Natasha se había contagiado de toda aquella tranquilidad que inspiraba su presencia, relajándola y ayudándola olvidar lo que había sucedido en el rectorado minutos atrás._

 _Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él y se situó a su izquierda, imitando su postura enfrentada al mar. Él no se giró ni dio muestras de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia ni siquiera cuando ella se acercó para susurrarle con una voz que era puro pecado:_

— _¿Estas solo, guapo?_

 _Natasha sonrió para sí misma cuando vio el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de su marido cuando su aliento le acarició el cuello. Estudió, casi embobada, como su nuez subía y bajaba antes de poder articular una respuesta._

— _Lo siento preciosa, pero mi esposa no apreciaría mucho que me pusiera a ligar con la primera mujer que se cruce por mi camino —respondió él, mirándola por fin, aunque fuera solo de reojo—. No importa cuán atractiva sea._

 _Natasha soltó una sonora carcajada y se apartó un paso, saliendo de su espacio personal._

— _Estás bien entrenado —admitió ella, mirándole de arriba a abajo satisfecha._

— _Estoy muy enamorado —respondió él sin perder un segundo._

— _¡Argh, Clint! —se quejó, dándole un empujón en el hombro—. Mira que puedes ser empalagoso cuando quieres._

 _Clint rio con ganas, a lo que Natasha respondió obligándole a que se diera la vuelta y le permitiera abrir la mochila._

— _He estado pensando —dijo él, cuando por fin se serenó lo suficiente para volver a hablar._

— _Oh, oh. Eso es muy peligroso, Ojo de Halcón —le advirtió, quitándose el anillo con la neurotoxina y guardándolo en un estuche en la mochila—. A ver si te vas a herniar por ejercitar ese cerebro tuyo._

— _¿Es eso sentido del humor lo que detecto? ¿Acaso Natasha Romanoff acaba de hacer un chiste? —replicó él, devolviéndole el sarcasmo palabra por palabra—. Nah, fuera bromas. Deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones. Llevamos meses sin parar y creo que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso._

 _Habiendo terminado de guardar la gran mayoría de sus armas y los USB en la mochila, Natasha cerró la cremallera y volvió a ponerse frente a Clint._

— _¿Y a dónde quieres ir? —preguntó, ahora hablando en serio._

 _Clint se llevó una mano al cuello de la camiseta y sacó la cadena de debajo de la tela. Con hábiles dedos, soltó el más pequeño de los dos anillos que colgaban de la cadena y se lo pasó a Natasha._

— _Me da igual —reconoció él, sin distraer su atención de la alianza de bodas que Natasha estaba volviendo a colocar en su esbelto dedo anular—. Mientras estemos tú, yo y una cama, como si me llevas a una cueva en mitad del Hindukush._

 _Natasha sonrió y volvió a acercarse a él. Deslizó sus manos por el firme cuerpo de su marido hasta llegar a su cara. Sin prisas le acarició el pelo, apartando los cortos mechones que se le habían quedado pegados a la frente a causa del sudor._

— _Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero antes de ir a ningún sitio tienes que hacer algo por mí._

 _Tenía toda la atención de Clint sobre ella. Cuando Natasha por fin le quitó las gafas de sol y pudo ver con claridad aquellos ojos azules; la sinceridad y el afecto que se reflejaban en ellos casi la dejaron sin habla._

 _Pero por muy impresionantes que fueran sus ojos, Natasha no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerle rabiar. Después de todo, la misión había acabado y prácticamente estaban de vacaciones, ¿por qué no iba a aprovechar para divertirse un poco a su costa?_

— _Aféitate ese proyecto de perilla de Robin Hood._

 _Él pegó un respingo y se cruzó de brazos._

— _¡No! —protestó indignado— ¿Qué tienes en contra de la pobre?_

 _Natasha intentó contener la risa y responder con seriedad._

— _No voy a dejar que me vean en público con el nuevo Errol Flynn._

— _¡Ya está! Se acabó —exclamó haciendo grandes aspavientos y mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde hay un juzgado de guardia para pedir el divorcio inmediatamente?_

 _Ella entornó los ojos divertida, mientras Clint continuaba con sus bufonadas, ahora fingiendo estar declarando con total solemnidad ante el juez:_

— _Sí, señoría, diferencias irreconciliables. Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Que se le va a hacer! Estas cosas pasan todos los días. Al menos, el sexo era espectacular._

 _Negando con la cabeza ante la exagerada teatralidad de su marido, Natasha por fin se dio por más que satisfecha de aquella pantomima. Se volvió a aproximar hasta él y le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo hasta que no quedó espacio entre ellos._

— _Eres un bocazas —le reprendió antes de capturar su boca con la suya y silenciarle de una vez._

— _Y tú sabes cómo dejarme sin habla —murmuró él, prácticamente sin despegar sus labios de los de ella._

 _No había nada fuera de lo común en aquel beso, era uno entre los millones que habían compartido a lo largo de todo su tiempo juntos, pero no por ello era menos especial. Si de algo se había dado cuenta Natasha era de nunca tendría suficiente de Clint. Jamás iba a cansarse de besarle, de abrazarle, de reír junto a él, de llorar y desnudar su propia alma a la espera de que él recogiera los pedazos y la ayudará a rehacerse, nueva, mejor. En paz._

 _Se perdieron en aquel beso. Era como si el mundo se hubiera desvanecido a su alrededor. Solo existían ellos dos, a la deriva en el momento. Un par de amantes resguardados de la inapelable autoridad de la realidad. Seguros bajo el abrigo de la incandescente dicha que emanaba de su amor._

 _Es imposible saber qué era lo que se reserva el futuro. Natasha y Clint eran más que conscientes de este hecho, pero ante esa terrible e inevitable certeza solo había una cosa en la que podían confiar, solo una de la que podían estar seguros al cien por cien: aquello que compartían y que bien merecía la pena morir para salvarlo. Porque lo que tenían era lo único que sentían que era correcto y bueno en un mundo de mentiras e incertidumbre. Así que ante ese abismo que se abría a lo desconocido, tan solo había una forma de hacerle frente: cerrar los ojos y seguir adelante, disfrutando del camino._

 _Las manos de Clint recorrían sus brazos desnudos encendiendo fuego a su paso. El tacto cálido y seguro de sus expertas manos y la presión dulce, pero firme, de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo desataban una sensación abrasadora que recorrió su interior. Un infierno bajo su piel que poco tenía que ver con el sol de septiembre y mucho con el tacto de su marido. Un infierno que derretía el siempre presente hielo de su pasado como la nieve en primavera._

— _Hmmmm —sonrió ella contra su boca, saboreando mientras le fuera posible lo que quedaba de aquel beso—. Creo que estoy a punto de entrar en un coma diabético._

 _Clint soltó una alegre carcajada y depósito un último beso, tan suave como el roce de una pluma, contra sus enrojecidos labios._

— _Solo por eso te toca cargar con el equipo —dijo, descolgándose la mochila y pasándosela a Natasha._

 _Ella dejó que su boca se abriera, fingiéndose indignada ante la cara dura de su marido. Adoptó su mejor expresión de absoluta disconformidad y se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, por muy estudiada y ensayada que fuera su actitud, sabía que Clint era más que capaz de ver tras su fachada y leer en sus ojos la felicidad y cariño que estos delataban._

 _Pero la felicidad es efímera._

 _Todo sucedió en apenas un par de segundos, aunque a Natasha le parecieron una eternidad._

 _En un momento Clint estaba sonriéndole, su rostro resplandeciente de alegría. Y al siguiente sus siempre agudos ojos se distraían con algo que le había llamado la atención detrás de ella. Su sonrisa se esfumó, sustituida por una mueca de concentración y determinación._

 _Sin previo aviso dio un paso adelante y empujó a Natasha a un lado, apartándola lo más lejos posible de él. Ella tropezó y golpeó el suelo con brusquedad, al mismo tiempo que el trueno de un disparo resonaba desde la muralla de la ciudad vieja. Clint se desplomó acto seguido, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo del paseo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada._

 _Por un interminable instante el mundo quedó en silencio, suspendido en el tiempo, como un grito mudo congelado en el aire. Y entonces, como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de play, todo volvió a ponerse en marcha. El caos que siguió era la misma coreografía demencial que Natasha había visto un millón de veces antes, alrededor del mundo: civiles aterrorizados y confusos, gente gritando, corriendo sin dirección ni orden, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse. Decenas de personas llevadas a la irracionalidad por el pánico y el terror, guiadas solo por ese desesperado instinto de sobrevivir a toda costa._

 _Cuando las balas vuelan no hay héroes, solo víctimas y supervivientes. Eso era algo que, por desgracia, Natasha había podido comprobar en numerosas ocasiones._

 _El empujón que Clint le había dado la había alejado de él, cuando lo que Natasha hubiese deseado hacer al oír el primer disparo era agarrarlo y ponerlo a cubierto junto a ella. Querer ir hacia donde él se encontraba iba en contra de cómo actuar en un escenario así, pero para Natasha, en aquella situación no había cebos ni blancos; había un compañero caído al que no podía dejar de lado. Y aquel compañero era su marido. Él no era una baja más y no iba a abandonarlo a su suerte. No podía hacer eso y no iba a hacerlo, aunque su propia vida le fuese en ello._

 _Natasha buscó de forma automática la figura de Clint. La inercia y el instinto la habían obligado a rodar un par de metros. Ahora, entre el caos de la gente corriendo aterrorizada en todas direcciones en busca de refugio, Natasha tuvo que aguzar la vista para volver a encontrar a su marido._

 _Por fin sus ojos se posaron sobre Clint. Este yacía bocarriba sobre un pequeño charco de sangre que se extendía poco a poco en dirección al mar. Todo el lado izquierdo de su camiseta estaba teñido de un rojo oscuro, pero para gran alivio de Natasha, Clint aún no se había dado por vencido: se retorcía por el suelo, buscándola con la mirada mientras intentaba ponerse en pie y ayudarla como pudiera._

— _¿…Tasha…?_

— _¡No te muevas, Clint! —le ordenó, mientras se volvía a poner en pie y corría hacia él._

 _No tenía tiempo para comprobar el alcance de sus heridas. Lo importante era encontrar un lugar de cobertura y ponerle a salvo._

 _Moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo, Natasha logró enderezar a Clint lo suficiente como para poder colocar un brazo a su alrededor y ponerle en pie. Temblorosamente, ambos hicieron su camino, medio encogidos y resguardándose únicamente con sus propios brazos de las balas que llovían, que poca protección les iba a ofrecer si llegaban a hacer blanco. Después de unos largos segundos encontraron una alta jardinera de hormigón, que les serviría para resguardarse. Las balas se estrellaban a su alrededor, arrancando partículas de cemento y tierra del dado tras el que se habían escondido. Los proyectiles pasaban siempre a escasos centímetros de ellos. Era como si el tirador quisiera mantenerles atrapados en aquella posición._

 _De manera rudimentaria Natasha rasgó su vestido y colocó la delicada tela sobre el orificio de bala en el pecho de Clint. Era más que consciente de que de nada iba a servir todo aquello si no lograba quitarles de encima al tirador. Si quería proteger efectivamente a Clint y al resto de civiles que aún seguían en la zona no podía quedarse ahí escondida. Debía atraer la atención del tirador sobre ella como fuera, aunque para ello tuviera que convertirse en un conejito de tiro al blanco. Rebuscó en la mochila que su marido le había colgado minutos antes y recuperó sus fieles Glocks._

 _Apenas se permitió un instante para mirar a Clint. No quería pensar en que esa bien podría ser la última vez que le iba a ver vivo._

 _Con nervios de acero, Natasha dejó la mochila y sus tacones junto a Clint y abandonó la cobertura. Corrió y corrió. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, tan rápido como sus agiles piernas le permitieron, a lo largo del paseo._

— _¡Aléjense! —ordenó a los civiles, alternando entre el inglés y el croata— ¡Pónganse a cubierto!_

 _Podía sentir el objetivo del rifle del tirador bailando a milímetros sobre su cabeza. Al menos su plan parecía estar dando frutos pues su agresor solo aparentaba estar interesado en ella y en lugar de en Clint o el gentío que huía despavorido de la zona._

 _Su desesperado esprint la llevó a una cuba de residuos de construcción junto a la carretera. Era un buen lugar desde el que contratacar. Inspiró profundamente, levantó la cabeza y respondió al fuego. El tirador estaba apostado en lo alto de la antigua muralla portuaria. Disparando por encima del contenedor de metal, Natasha logró que sus balas impactaran sobre la vieja mampostería de la muralla, levantando pequeñas nubes de piedra pulverizada. Los fragmentos de polvo cegaron momentáneamente al tirador, el cual tuvo que moverse en su posición y limpiarse los ojos con el antebrazo._

 _Esa era la oportunidad que Natasha había estado esperando. Alzó sus pistolas y apuntó al hombre. No obstante, justo cuando incrementó la presión de sus dedos sobre los sensibles gatillos y se preparó para abatir al tirador, este apartó el brazo de su cara y la miró directamente. Todo el aire se quedó bloqueado en sus pulmones al reconocer a su antiguo compañero de agencia, Brock Rumlow. Su cara estaba mutilada de forma horrible hasta el punto en el que era difícil reconocerle. Pero fue la expresión de fanática excitación en sus deformadas facciones lo que la detuvo en seco. Rumlow le sonrió de forma casi maníaca, acompañándose con un leve saludo con una mano antes de desaparecer de la muralla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _Natasha aguardó un minuto, vigilando los alrededores del paseo antes de abandonar por completo la cobertura del contenedor. Hasta que no estuvo totalmente segura de que Rumlow no había fingido retirarse para cambiar de posición y continuar su ataque no se atrevió a correr hacía Clint._

 _La decena de metros que la separaban de su marido se extendieron ante ella como una interminable maratón. Cada zancada la aproximaba un poco más hasta él y sin embargo ella sentía que no era lo suficiente cerca, que la distancia se estaba volviendo cada vez más enorme a medida que la sangre se volvía más y más nítida sobre el adoquinado._

 _Cuando por fin le alcanzó, se arrodilló a su lado, abriendo la mochila de nuevo y extrayendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ahora que la amenaza inminente de Rumlow había desaparecido podía permitirse atenderle en condiciones._

— _Déjame ver —le ordenó frénicamente, apartándole su ensangrentada mano de la herida del pecho—. Clint, déjame…_

 _Las siguientes palabras que iba pronunciar se atascaron en su garganta como una roca bloqueada en su laringe, impidiéndole tragar o respirar. El orificio de bala se situaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, a escasos centímetros de su corazón. Podía percibir con claridad el ritmo de sus latidos gracias a la manera constante en la que la sangre brotaba desde la herida._

 _Pudo sentir el pánico crecer en su interior al ver la gravedad del disparo. No obstante, algo grabado a fuego en su instinto le hizo recordar una de las técnicas que le enseñaron durante su adiestramiento para ser una asesina implacable._

 _Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Despacio, pero con seguridad, contó hasta cinco en su cabeza. Permitió que el terror la inundara, que se apoderara de hasta la última célula de su ser. Durante aquellos cinco segundos se dejó llevar por el pánico. Pero no le concedió ni uno más. En cuanto contó hasta cinco, recogió todo su miedo, lo guardó en el lugar más profundo de su consciencia y tiró la llave._

 _Sustituyendo la mano de su marido por la suya, Natasha presionó las gasas que había extraído del botiquín con todas sus fuerzas. Clint echó la cabeza hacía atrás intentando recobrar el aliento a causa del dolor, pero por mucho que se esforzaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones, era obvio que cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil respirar._

 _Sin dejar de hacer presión sobre la herida, Natasha usó su mano izquierda para reconectar su auricular y sintonizarlo con la frecuencia que Stark les había proporcionado para estos casos._

 _En apenas un minuto el comunicador enlazó con uno de los servidores seguros de Stark y la línea cobró vida. Sin esperar a que Hill le diera la autorización de misión, Natasha comenzó a hablar por el receptor:_

— _Aquí Viuda Negra. Condiciones de sombra profunda deshabilitadas. Posible actividad hostil aun en la zona —informó aceleradamente, aumentando la presión sobre la herida de Clint y provocando que este gruñera a causa del dolor—. Solicito MEDEVAC inmediato. Ojo de Halcón ha caído. Repito: Ojo de Halcón ha caído._

 _Estaba tan centrada en impedir que Clint se desangrara, -o se asfixiara, o ambas-, que casi no escuchó la respuesta de Hill:_

— _Recibido, Viuda Negra. Buscando efectivos próximos con capacidad para evacuación aeromédica._

 _Natasha podía escuchar el rápido teclear de María al otro lado de la línea, usando los recursos de Stark y la precaria red que SHIELD estaba reconstruyendo para encontrar el apoyo más cercano._

— _Hay un escuadrón de quinjets patrullando cerca del espacio aéreo de Venecia —retomó María, al cabo de un minuto—. Se les ha comunicado vuestra posición y se les ha dado autorización para que abandonen su misión y acudan a vuestra ayuda lo antes posible. Ellos se encargarán de trasladaros a la base provisional de SHIELD en Zúrich._

— _Afirmativo —contestó, sin dejar de mirar a su marido con aprensión a la vez que hacía un rápido cálculo mental—. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?_

 _La respuesta de María llegó antes de que terminara de preguntar:_

— _Tiempo aproximado de llegada: quince minutos._

 _No era suficiente. Clint no estaba bien. La herida era mucho más grave de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento. La bala le había atravesado el pulmón y era más que obvio, debido al constante silbido del aire en su tórax con cada bocanada desesperada que tomaba, que Clint se estaba asfixiando poco a poco._

 _Pero lo peor de todo era saber que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para aliviar su sufrimiento. No necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para ver que él también era consciente de esto. Ambos sabían que si no recibía ayuda en los próximos minutos sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy reducidas._

 _Si no hubiese sido por el caos que había creado en el rectorado, ahora tendrían una ambulancia en camino, se reprendió mentalmente ella mientras apretaba con más intensidad sobre el orificio de bala._

— _María… —añadió, sin hacer nada por ocultar la ansiedad en su voz— que sean cinco, por favor._

— _Llegarán a tiempo, Natasha._

 _La seguridad en el tono de María la reconfortó más de lo que habría imaginado. Aunque fuera solo por un segundo se dejó llevar por la ingenua convicción de que todo saldría bien; de que por difícil que fuera, la ayuda llegaría a tiempo y, en unos días, Clint y ella podrían estar de camino a sus más que merecidas vacaciones._

 _Natasha puso el comunicador en escucha aun albergando en lo más profundo de su corazón la esperanza de que María cumpliera su palabra._

 _A pesar de solo haber oído parte de la comunicación con Hill, la resignación en las facciones de Clint le indicó que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella: el tiempo corría en su contra e iba a ser un milagro que saliera de esta._

 _Pero por muy mal que pintara el porvenir, Natasha no iba darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Si había algo por lo que Clint era famoso, eso era por ignorar todo sentido común y crear su propia suerte. Y ella confiaba en que esta fuera otra de esas ocasiones en las que su marido volvía a girar las tornas a su favor y salvar el día con un movimiento inesperado._

 _Clint se removió lo que pudo bajo la presión de sus manos, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda para poder mirarla a la cara sin tener que retorcer el cuello en un incómodo ángulo._

 _Era un milagro que, entre la pérdida de sangre, la hipoxia y el dolor, aún no hubiera perdido la consciencia. Su cara palidecía más y más a cada segundo que pasaba y un ligero temblor se había apoderado de sus cada vez más frías manos a causa del shock. Pero era su respiración lo que más le preocupaba._

— _¿Viste quién…? —preguntó en una forzada bocanada, mirando a su alrededor. Natasha no necesitaba que terminara la frase para saber de quién estaba hablando._

— _Era Rumlow —respondió ella cambiando la empapada gasa en su mano por otra nueva—. Se ha escapado._

— _Ah… eso explica la mala puntería —bromeó con debilidad. De inmediato su risa se transformó en una violenta tos que dejó un pequeño reguero de sangre en la comisura de sus labios._

— _No hables._

 _Natasha acomodó a su marido lo mejor que pudo en su regazo, intentando de ese modo ayudarle a respirar. Su vestido quedó teñido de inmediato por el mismo rojo que manchaba la camiseta de Clint. Poco o nada la importó. Su única prioridad era salvarle a él, todo lo demás daba lo mismo._

 _El constante silbido del aire en sus pulmones era cada vez más agudo. Clint abría la boca desesperado, de tal modo que se asemejaba a un pez fuera del agua luchando por sobrevivir. Las burbujas de sangre se aglutinaban en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Natasha podía ver como Clint se esforzaba por llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones anegados de fluidos. Su respiración era cada vez más acelerada y superficial provocado que su diafragma subiera y bajara a un ritmo frenético. Era una lucha inútil para intentar sustituir el aire que se escapaba por el orificio de su pecho._

— _Tendremos que… posponer… lo de las vacaciones._

 _El tono cadente y profundo con el que Clint solía hablar se había perdido bajo aquel agotado jadeo que escapaba ahora de entre sus exánimes labios._

 _Pasando su pulgar por la comisura de estos, Natasha le limpió la fina línea de sangre que se escapaba de su boca y se deslizaba por su barbilla, tiñendo su rostro como si lo hiciera con una macabra pintura de guerra._

— _Ya buscaremos otra fecha —le aseguró, ignorando la sombría certeza implícita en aquella disculpa._

 _Volvió a incrementar la presión sobre la herida, provocando que Clint cerrara los ojos con fuerza a casusa del dolor._

 _No obstante, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no era suficiente. Natasha misma no era suficiente. Al igual que en un tétrico manantial, la hemorragia se filtraba de forma ininterrumpida entre los dedos de Natasha, brotando como un rio en miniatura, rojo y espeso, que fluía hasta alcanzar el suelo adoquinado del paseo y finalmente el mar._

 _Con cada gota que se escapaba hacia el mar también se escapaba un poco de Clint. Le estaba perdiendo y no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Solo podían esperar. Esperar a un milagro que a cada minuto que pasaba parecía más lejano._

— _Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida._

 _Aquellas palabras, murmuradas con gran esfuerzo por Clint, la pillaron totalmente por sorpresa. Era lo último que necesitaba oír en ese momento. No quería oírlas cuando el universo parecía haberse confabulado en su contra, haciendo todo lo posible para acabar con el único rayo de felicidad que había conocido en el mundo. No quería oírlas cuando luchaba por seguir aferrada al último resquicio de esperanza con todo su ser. No quería oírlas cuando toda su entereza y fuerza de voluntad estaban comenzando a flaquear a medida que la vida de Clint se le escapaba entre los dedos._

 _Y esas palabras, pronunciadas con toda su fatídica convicción, eran como una patada en el estómago. Era como si con esas palabras le hubieran quitado el suelo bajo sus pies y la precipitaran sin control a un oscuro abismo de hielo y sufrimiento._

 _Así que no. No podía oír a Clint rendirse. No ahora. No estando su cordura tan en peligro._

— _No —negó ella con rotundidad—. No me hagas esto, Clint. No te atrevas a despedirte de mí._

 _Natasha frunció el ceño con renovada determinación, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos._

— _Te vamos a sacar de aquí. Los quinjets están en camino y te vamos a llevar a casa ¿me oyes? Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más._

 _Sus palabras se volvieron más desesperadas en cuanto vio los parpados de su marido cerrarse. Era evidente que a Clint le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano mantenerse consciente._

 _Clint abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo e intentó volver a centrarse en Natasha. Su nuez subió y bajó en su garganta en un claro movimiento, mientras tragaba otra flema de sangre antes de hablar._

— _Tengo… el pulmón destrozado… No creo que esta vez… no creo que… vaya a salir de esta._

— _Ni se te ocurra rendirte, Clint. Que ni siquiera se te pase por esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió, agarrándole la mano izquierda con tanta fuerza que temió hacerle más daño—. Te necesito, Clint. Si tú no estás, ¿a quién más voy a echar la bronca cuando deje los calcetines tirados por el sofá? ¿O beba directamente de la cafetera?_

 _Clint le sonrió con debilidad ante el pobre intento de humor. Natasha le agarró con más fuerza intentando mantenerle con ella. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, agotados por la lucha por su vida; y, aun así, a pesar de todo, aún se resistían a perder su fulgor natural._

— _¿Quién me va a obligar a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia solo para tener una excusa para abrazarnos mientras compartimos un paraguas demasiado pequeño? —continuó Natasha sin romper el contacto visual con su marido—. ¿Quién me va a arrastrar a una pizzería a la cuatro de la mañana cuando volvamos de una misión especialmente dura? ¿Quién me va a despertar todas las mañanas con un beso y se va a acostar todas las noches a mi lado con una sonrisa?_

 _La mirada de Clint se desvió de los ojos verdes de su esposa y se centraron en sus manos entrelazadas. Natasha se deleitó por un instante con el tacto de su alianza de bodas presionando entre sus dedos._

— _¿Lo ves, Clint? —preguntó, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de él—. Te necesito para que le des sentido a mi vida con tus tonterías._

 _De repente un nudo se instaló en la delicada garganta de Natasha al afrontar la certeza, casi asegurada, de todas las cosas que iba a echar de menos si perdía Clint. Cosas que antes de conocerle y compartir su vida con él había tachado de banales e innecesarias y que ahora consideraba absolutamente imprescindibles para sobrevivir._

 _La mano libre de Clint se alzó para limpiar las lágrimas que de manera traicionera estaban escapando de sus verdes ojos._

— _¿Natasha? —Su voz era débil, casi un suspiro que se perdía entre el arrullo de las olas del Adriático._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó ella en un sollozo. Ya no tenía sentido intentar aparentar que nada de aquello la estaba destrozando por dentro. ¿De qué servía fingir que su mundo no se estaba viniendo abajo ante sus ojos? ¿Para qué ocultar su dolor cuando la única persona por la que estaba intentando mostrarse serena podía leerlo a la perfección en su alma? ¿De qué servían las máscaras ahora? Clint se moría en sus brazos y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo._

 _Clint se tomó un momento de pausa. Era como si en ese terrible momento él también se hubiera dado cuenta de que, de verdad, no había vuelta atrás; que ese era su final. Que esa había sido la última vez que iba poder pronunciar su nombre._

 _Su voz tembló, pero de alguna forma, sacando fuerzas de donde no había, logró sonreírle con un optimismo tan puro y cargado de amor que a Natasha le resultó imposible no sentirse conmovida._

— _Todo saldrá bien._

 _Era una promesa necia susurrada en mitad de una derrota._

— _Todo saldrá bien —repitió ella, sonriendo entre lágrimas y perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos azules._

 _Nunca imaginó que un corazón roto pudiera doler así._

 _Siempre pensó que cuando el momento de su despedida final llegara, cuando la muerte viniera para cobrarse la cuenta de todas sus aventuras, esta se los llevaría a los dos a la vez. Qué morirían juntos, luchando codo con codo, guardándose las espaldas como siempre lo habían hecho. Prefería una muerte violenta a su lado a una vida larga y pacifica sin él. Porque aquel hombre no era solo su otra mitad, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su marido y su salvador. Aquel hombre era su todo._

 _Natasha observó entre las lágrimas que ahora caían impunemente de sus ojos como los parpados de Clint se cerraban, vencidos por la extenuación. Intentó grabar en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de su marido, antes de inclinarse sobre él y ocultar su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Giró la cabeza, dejando que sus labios rozaran contra su yugular, sintiendo apenas sus débiles latidos bajo su helada piel._

— _Te quiero —murmuró contra su cuello, inhalando su aroma por lo que creyó que sería la última vez._

 _Y así, en el mismo momento en el que aquellas tristes palabras de amor abandonaron la boca de Natasha, una ensordecedora ráfaga de viento alborotó el aire a su alrededor. Los rotores de uno de los modificados quinjets que la clandestina SHIELD había logrado poner en servicio resonaron por el cielo, anunciando su inminente aterrizaje._

 _Natasha no levantó la cabeza; simplemente se aferró a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba transmitirle la esperanza y la fortaleza que necesitaba para salir adelante._

 _Una de las aeronaves se detuvo sobre su cabeza, levantando remolinos de polvo a su alrededor. A pesar de su enorme envergadura, el quinjet descendió con ligereza, posándose a una docena de metros de ellos. Un par de comandos de SHIELD fueron los primeros en abandonar la nave y establecer un perímetro de seguridad, acto seguido descendieron el equipo de paramédicos cargados con una camilla plegable y una abultada mochila médica._

— _Quédate conmigo, Clint —le suplicó Natasha, tentando una mirada hacia el equipo de rescate—. No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes._

 **XIV.**

Mientras trataba de comprender esas palabras, todo el color se esfumó de su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y observó horrorizado a su esposa. Las piezas empezaban a encajar, pero no quería creer la imagen que desvelaban: el extraño comportamiento de los últimos días; el miedo de Lucky y la agresividad de Liho; su alianza de boda sobre la cómoda y la expresión rota en el rostro de Natasha cada vez que entraba en contacto con algo que le recordaba a él. Los inexplicables cambios de humor. Las extrañas conversaciones. Todas las veces que ella le había ignorado como si no estuviera allí… porque en realidad… no lo estaba.

Ahora lo recordaba todo: el sol de Dalmacia, el eco del rifle… Natasha y su vestido de flores. No podía ser cierto. Clint se negaba a aceptarlo. No era posible. No podía haber muerto. Aún no.

No tenía sentido. Si había muerto, si en verdad era una especie de fantasma, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo ese extraño dolor en el pecho? ¿Por qué le asediaban aquellas jaquecas? ¿Por qué seguía viendo esas extrañas sombras de verde, blanco y azul y oyendo esas confusas voces? Nada de eso tendría que estar ocurriendo. No debería sentirse como si estuviera aun en su cuerpo físico, se supone que no es así como funciona el Más Allá… ¿no? Clint ya no sabía qué pensar.

Una nueva explosión y la consiguiente violenta sacudida hicieron que la bombilla parpadeara alarmantemente, obligando a Clint a que regresara al presente.

Natasha seguía tirada en el suelo, haciendo presión sobre su estómago, intentando parar la hemorragia, mientras Rumlow la observaba con prepotencia, acariciando el detonador de manera distraída.

—Has traído a tu equipo aquí a morir contigo —sonrió victorioso—. Puede que la explosión y cien mil toneladas de roca caliza no sean suficientes para acabar con el Dr. Jekyll ni con el asgardiano, pero seguro que sí lo son para encargarse del resto de tus amigos de una vez por todas.

Clint usó todas sus fuerzas para obligarse a ponerse en pie. Sabía que no podía ayudarla. Que por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, era algo imposible. Porque, aunque se negara a aceptar que estaba muerto, sabía que en realidad no estaba allí físicamente. Puede que aún siguiera vivo en alguna parte o puede que no, quién sabía. Pero lo que de verdad le importaba era que, en aquel bunker, en aquella sala, junto a su esposa y aquel asesino que la acechaba Clint solo era una proyección, una sombra, un fantasma, un resquicio del hombre que alguna vez fue, que por fuerza del azar o un castigo divino estaba siendo forzado a presenciar la muerte de su mujer, y en consecuencia de sus mejores amigos, a manos de su propio verdugo.

No obstante, por muy consciente que fuera de todo ello, su determinación de seguir luchando era mayor.

—Eres un cobarde —escupió Natasha, alcanzando a Rumlow en la cara con gran puntería—. Siempre lo has sido.

Rumlow se limpió el ensangrentado escupitajo con el antebrazo y, en respuesta, volvió a patearla en sus magulladas costillas. Natasha se arrastró por el suelo, tratando de protegerse. Pero un nuevo golpe del hombre la dejó otra vez boca arriba, mirando exhausta a los fríos ojos de su agresor.

—Esperaba un poco más —dijo Rumlow, desenfundando su Desert Eagle.

La pistola apuntaba al entrecejo de Natasha mientras Clint observaba a medio levantar como la mano de ella rastreaba a su alrededor en busca de algo.

—Es decepcionante —se lamentó Rumlow, amartillando el arma.

—Aún no hemos acabado —respondió Natasha, blandiendo en su mano un pequeño clavo que había recogido del suelo.

Rumlow sonrió engreído al ver la oxidada punta.

—¿Piensas luchar contra mí con un simple clavito?

Natasha se giró sobre su espalda, sin levantarse del suelo, levantó la otra mano, sosteniendo entre su puño una de las balas de su desmantelada pistola, y apuntó hacía el generador a la espalda del asesino. Ni siquiera Clint se había dado cuenta de que cuando el capullo de Rumlow se había puesto a desarmar los componentes de la Glock de Natasha, esta se había guardado una de las balas del cargador. Clint no necesitaba ver más, con una bala en una mano y un clavo en la otra, intuía a la perfección que estaba planeando su esposa. Iba a ser un disparo doloroso y tremendamente inestable, después de todo el soporte que pueden ofrecer un puño cerrado no es ni de lejos un sustituto comparable al cilindro de acero de una pistola.

— _Fallaces sunt rerum species_ —recitó ella, usando la punta del clavo a modo de gatillo para percutir con un golpe seco sobre la capsula fulminante en la parte posterior de la bala.

Desde su posición Clint pudo apreciar con total claridad como la detonación quemó la palma de la mano de Natasha. No obstante, y a pesar de lo improvisado que había sido el disparo, el proyectil impactó de lleno contra el tanque de combustible del generador. Una gran bola de fuego envolvió la maquina instantes antes de que esta estallara con una potente onda expansiva, lanzando a Rumlow a un par de metros de donde se encontraba.

Natasha aprovechó la recién creada distancia entre ambos para enderezarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas y encarar a su antiguo compañero de agencia. En un rápido, aunque torpe movimiento, consiguió quitarle el detonador y lanzarlo lejos de él.

Sin perder la inercia del ataque también le arrebató la pistola de las manos. La abultada Desert Eagle debía pesar como un camión en sus extenuadas manos. Al menos eso era lo que Clint quería creer para así poder justificar que, la mejor maestra de armas de fuego que jamás había conocido, errara los siguientes disparos de manera tan contundente.

Con el cargador vacío, Natasha dejó caer la pistola al suelo. A pesar del estruendo de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en otras zonas del bunker, la pesada arma golpeó el suelo de hormigón con un tosco sonido que reverberó por la oscura sala. Fue como la señal de inicio que ambos asesinos estaban aguardando para por fin empezar a pelear de verdad.

—Venga, Romanoff —sonrió Rumlow, crujiendo los nudillos de sus manos—. Vamos a ver de qué eres capaz en realidad.

Natasha sacó un cuchillo de un bolsillo oculto en su uniforme. Clint reconoció al instante la hoja. Era su cuchillo de caza, aquel que Natasha le había regalado; aquel que sabía que había dejado sobre la cama de su habitación en casa después del arrebato de ira de Natasha el día anterior... ¿o no lo había hecho?

Rumlow observaba el arma mientras se movía en círculos alrededor de Natasha. Una cruel mueca apareció en su boca.

—Respóndeme a una cosa —dijo, deteniéndose y adoptando una postura que estaba a medio camino entre la de un asesino acechante y la más pura bravuconería—. ¿Qué se siente al ser por fin una viuda de verdad?

La más que obvia provocación cumplió su objetivo. Natasha se lanzó contra Rumlow esgrimiendo aquella brutal furia asesina que le había granjeado su terrible fama tantos años atrás.

Fue una lucha desesperada y brutal. Ambos contendientes eran expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Clint sabía que Rumlow no tendría ninguna oportunidad en un combate directo contra ella si Natasha estuviera en plena forma, y no tan gravemente herida como lo estaba. A pesar de ello ninguno se reprimía a la hora de lanzar golpes a traición. El uso de movimientos sucios y ataques que solo podían definirse como sádicos, se sucedían a una velocidad vertiginosa. No había lugar para la clemencia ni la humanidad en aquella pelea. Era cuestión de minutos que uno de los dos acabara hecho pedazos.

Natasha saltó sobre la espalda de Rumlow, clavando y retorciendo el cuchillo en el lugar donde su cuello y su hombro se unían. El hombre aulló enloquecido por el dolor y se quitó a Natasha de encima con una brusca sacudida, arrancándose acto seguido el cuchillo y lanzándolo contra ella. Natasha lo esquivó y rodó por el suelo, yaciendo bocarriba, agotada.

Clint intentó ponerse de nuevo en pie y llegar hasta Natasha. La impotencia que sentía al verla tan destrozada le estaba volviendo loco. Aquella era la peor tortura que nadie podía sufrir.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho le golpeó de nuevo con gran violencia. Las voces de su cabeza se hicieron más intensas, y por un instante el bunker se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Clint se obligó a mantener la cordura. Necesitaba llegar junto a Natasha y ninguna sombra, ni ningún dolor fantasma, ni siquiera la mismísima Parca iban a impedírselo.

Antes de que Natasha pudiera evitarlo, las manos de Rumlow se cernieron sobre su delicado cuello. Ella se retorció e intentó en vano liberarse. Sus uñas se clavaron en la desfigurada cara del ex agente, dejando profundos arañazos a su paso, mientras con la otra mano intentaba alcanzar el cuchillo a medio metro de ella.

—Voy a disfrutar con esto —gruñó Rumlow, oprimiendo con mayor intensidad la garganta de Natasha.

Clint se negaba a seguir viendo aquello. No iba a permanecer como un espectador mientras aquel animal mataba a su esposa. Si era necesario desafiaría todas las leyes de ultratumba con tal de protegerla a cualquier costo. Clint apretó su puño con fuerza, concentrando toda su energía en las sensaciones en su antebrazo.

—Por favor. Por favor. Por favor —se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra.

El puñetazo golpeó a Rumlow en la sien izquierda. Quizás no fue el puñetazo más potente que Clint hubiera lanzado en su vida, a decir verdad, su potencia rivalizaba con la de los zarpazos más perezosos de Liho. Pero por muy débil que hubiera sido, cumplió su labor de dejar a Rumlow lo bastante desconcertado por el inesperado golpe como para que, por fin, Natasha se lo pudiera quitar de encima.

En un momento, las tornas se invirtieron por completo. Ahora era Natasha, cuchillo en mano, la que se situaba encima de Rumlow. Natasha empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la punta del arma contra el pecho masculino. No obstante, esté seguía manteniendo la distancia, alejando la hoja de su piel poco a poco. Clint podía ver el agotamiento en el rostro de Natasha; los golpes y la pérdida de sangre le estaban pasando factura. Y, por mucho que la adrenalina y la sed de venganza le hubieran ayudado hasta ese momento, era una certeza inevitable que estos no iban a poder mantenerla en la pelea eternamente. Era cuestión de pocos minutos que perdiera el conocimiento.

—No te rindas, Tasha. No te rindas —le imploró Clint, colocando su mano sobre las de ella encima de la empuñadura del cuchillo.

Por un momento casi pudo asegurar que Natasha le había oído. Era como si aquellas palabras hubieran renovado sus energías de algún modo, haciéndola olvidar el dolor y el agotamiento, y reavivando la llama de la lucha que ardía en su interior.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada, Natasha inclinó todo su peso sobre el cuchillo, y la resistencia de Rumlow alcanzó su límite. Sus brazos vacilaron y comenzaron a ceder ante el aumento de presión. Poco a poco la distancia se fue reduciendo hasta que, con un lento movimiento, Natasha logró introducir la hoja en su pecho.

—Y para que lo sepas —le murmuró Natasha—: mi marido aún no está muerto.

Clint se deleitó al ver la serena expresión que decoraba el rostro de su mujer mientras contemplaba como la vida se escapaba de los ojos del asesino.

—Disfruta del infierno, pedazo de mierda —le espetó Natasha antes de retorcer el cuchillo dentro de su pecho en un acto final de resarcimiento.

Rumlow exhaló por última vez. Fue una respiración entrecortada y sanguinolenta. Una muerte agónica; la única muerte que aquel animal se merecía, pensó Clint observando el cuerpo inerte a sus pies.

Natasha se incorporó lentamente, dejando el cuchillo clavado en el torso de Rumlow. Sus pasos eran pausados e inestables mientras se acercaba hasta el detonador. Hincando la rodilla en el duro suelo de hormigón, recuperó el pequeño aparato. Una vez se aseguró de haber desconectado el control remoto de la bomba oculta en algún lugar del bunker, lanzó el ahora inútil objeto contra la pared, rompiéndolo al instante en una decena de pedazos.

Después de aquello Natasha volvió a ponerse en pie, y miró a su alrededor. Las llamas del generador iluminaban su figura, haciendo resaltar la sangre que fluía de sus numerosas heridas con un brillo casi místico.

Clint se colocó a su lado, sin saber qué hacer. Las palabras de ella aún resonaban en su memoria: _"mi marido aún no está muerto"_. Aún no, aún no.

De repente, la mirada de Natasha se desplazó con quietud hacia él. Clint sabía que era imposible que le estuviera viendo, y muchísimo menos sonriéndole. Pero eso no impidió que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho cuando los increíbles ojos verdes de ella se clavaron en los de él por primera vez en días.

Sin embargo, de la misma manera inesperada en la que habían establecido conexión, esta se rompió al instante siguiente. Después de haber luchado hasta la extenuación, Natasha por fin había agotado sus últimas energías. Su cuerpo había alcanzado su límite y había dejado de responder. Sus temblorosas piernas flaquearon, rindiéndose por fin al empuje de la gravedad.

Clint no pudo más que observar con impotencia, mientras su esposa se desplomaba al suelo como un peso muerto.


	7. Chapter 7

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte VII. - Junip - "Line Of Fire"  
Parte XV. - Scorpions & Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra - "Send Me And Angel"

* * *

 _ **VII.**_

 _Natasha se llevó una mano a los ojos e intentó mitigar el dolor de cabeza que la asediaba desde hacía días._

 _No recordaba nada concreto del vuelo a Zúrich. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada desde que el quinjet aterrizó sobre el paseo marítimo de Zadar y los paramédicos evacuaron a Clint, luchando por mantenerle con vida. Todo era una confusa e interminable serie de gente yendo y viniendo, un montón de jerga médica e interminables horas de preguntas y análisis para saber qué había salido mal. En algún momento Steve y Stark se presentaron en la enfermería de la clandestina base de SHIELD con la intención de trasladar a Clint a las mejor equipadas y más modernas instalaciones médicas de Stark en Nueva York._

 _Natasha sabía que Stark había tenido que usar toda su labia para conseguirlo. A pesar de que Clint había resultado herido en una operación independiente a SHIELD, al tratarse de un asunto que implicaba de manera directa a Hydra y al antiguo agente Rumlow, era natural que los altos cargos de la reconstruida SHIELD se negaran a dar un paso atrás cuando tenían acceso a una pista de primera mano._

 _Después de la interminable discusión entre Stark y los comandantes de la base de Zúrich, y en especial gracias a una más que oportuna llamada del misterioso nuevo director de la agencia, por fin habían conseguido regresar a Nueva York. Poco a poco las horas se tornaron días, y estos a su vez en semanas. No obstante, Clint no daba señales de mejoría. "Coma profundo" habían dicho los médicos. Natasha se tuvo que morder la lengua, y de paso contener el impulso de empezar a pegar tiros en la rodilla, cuando uno de los cirujanos le vino con aquel bonito eufemismo para excusar que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer. Stark se había asegurado de traer a los mejores profesionales, pero, al parecer, ni siquiera la cartera aparentemente sin fondo de Tony era capaz de comprar un milagro._

 _Natasha volvió a abrir los ojos y ajustó su cuerpo en la incómoda silla de espera. El chirrido del respaldo atravesó el silencioso pasillo como un tren de mercancías._

 _En contraste con el resto de la clínica, el ala en el que habían situado a Clint estaba prácticamente desierta. Stark se había asegurado de ello personalmente. La clínica en la que estaban era un vestigio de la labor humanista de Howard Stark y, no importaba la hora o el día, sus pasillos siempre estaban rebosantes de actividad. Fue construida a mediados del siglo pasado con la intención de proporcionar, de manera gratuita, servicios médicos especializados a todos sus empleados. A pesar de su antigüedad, Tony se había implicado de lleno en la obra de su padre y con el tiempo había convertido la vieja clínica en un centro pionero y de referencia dentro el sector médico e investigador._

 _Por quincuagésima vez en la última hora, Natasha retornó su atención hacia la gran ventana frente a ella. Al otro lado del cristal, el interior de la habitación de cuidados intensivos se extendía como una oscura escena del porvenir._

 _Desde que habían regresado a Nueva York, aquello era lo más cerca que había estado de Clint. Al principio se había visto obligada a guardar las distancias debido al estado crítico de su marido, pero después, una vez le hubieron estabilizado, se vio incapaz de recorrer los pocos pasos que restaban hasta su cama. A ninguno de los dos les entusiasmaban especialmente los hospitales, pero cuando alguna misión les había obligado a permanecer una temporada ingresados siempre se aseguraban de estar al lado del otro, apostados en la mismísima cama si era necesario, cuando despertaran._

 _No obstante, en esta ocasión Natasha se sentía incapaz de cruzar el umbral de la habitación de Clint. Cada vez que agarraba el pomo de la puerta sentía como si su corazón se convirtiera en una mole de plomo que se precipitaba contra su estómago con la violencia de una bola de cañón._

 _Apartando la vista de la ventana y la oscura habitación tras ella, donde su marido luchaba por sobrevivir, Natasha apoyó el codo sobre el reposabrazos de la silla y dejó que su frente descansara pesadamente sobre su palma._

— _Toma —ofreció una voz familiar, de repente._

 _Natasha se sobresaltó al ver aparecer ante ella un gran vaso de plástico. Había estado tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Steve a su lado._

— _¿Chocolate con leche? —preguntó en cuanto abrió la tapita protectora del vaso y reconoció el olor._

 _Steve tomó asiento junto a ella mientras daba un delicado sorbo a la humeante bebida en sus manos._

— _Ya que te niegas a ir a casa y descansar, y no digamos ya actuar como una persona normal con necesidades biológicas básicas, al menos deja que te chantajee con un poco de chocolate —la sermoneó el capitán, acomodando su musculoso cuerpo lo mejor posible en la incómoda silla—. Porque seamos sinceros Nat, ¿acaso te crees que no sé qué llevas días sin dormir?_

 _Natasha entornó los ojos y se inclinó hacia la mesita adosada al bloque de sillas, con la intención de abandonar el vasito allí sin dar otro sorbo más._

 _Sin necesidad de levantar la vista de su propia bebida, Steve estiró el brazo y obligó a Natasha a que volviera a tomar el chocolate entre sus manos._

— _Bebe, te sentará bien —le ordenó, empujando el vasito con más firmeza hacia los labios de Natasha._

— _No me vengas con paternalismos a estas alturas, Rogers —rezongó, lanzándole una mirada molesta._

 _El capitán simplemente se encogió de hombros, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora y le ofreció una galleta medio aplastada en respuesta._

 _Natasha no tuvo más remedio que soltar una profunda carcajada y aceptar la desmenuzada galleta. Puede que Steve no aparentara tener más de treinta años, pero era en momentos como estos, en los que su actitud desprendida y su natural generosidad delataban su verdadera edad. Como solía decir Clint: "No hay escapatoria posible cuando al gran y heroico Capitán América le sale el gen de abuelita." Era como un sexto sentido que parecía adquirir la gente con la edad. Aunque Steve se hubiera pasado la gran mayoría de su vida congelado en el hielo, por alguna razón, ese don para saber qué era lo que cada persona necesitaba en cada momento también lo había desarrollado. Y por mucho que Natasha refunfuñara y por mucho que se negara a admitirlo en voz alta, lo cierto era que aquel chocolate y esa destrozada galleta eran justo lo que le hacía falta._

 _Permanecieron por unos minutos bebiendo de sus vasos en un amigable silencio. De vez en cuando Natasha removía la pequeña cucharilla de plástico y se distraía observando cómo la espuma de la leche flotaba sobre la superficie del chocolate. Un agradable calor se extendió por su estómago a medida que saboreaba aquella dulce bebida, relajándola y haciendo que se diera cuenta de todas las horas que llevaba despierta. Los parpados empezaban a pesarle y su cuerpo se había dejado resbalar en el asiento hasta quedar casi tirada sobre este. Estaba a un par de minutos de sucumbir al sueño cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la habitación de Clint. Todo el agotamiento que instantes atrás había estado a punto de rendirla se esfumó de un plumazo. Steve había salido corriendo en dirección al mostrador de los enfermeros, en busca de ayuda. No obstante, Natasha, aunque había sido la primera en reaccionar y levantarse con un salto de la silla, ahora se sentía incapaz de moverse. Sus pies parecían hechos de cemento, manteniéndola de pie, congelada en mitad del pasillo, mirando con terror a la ventana que daba a la habitación de su marido._

 _Mientras Natasha seguía bloqueada por su propio pánico, Steve regresó junta a ella y la apartó un par de pasos hacia la ventana para permitir el acceso al equipo médico de urgencias. En apenas unos segundos la pequeña habitación estaba invadida por media docena de médicos y personal auxiliar._

 _Desde su posición en la ventana de observación, el corazón de Natasha palpitaba aterrorizado mientras el equipo médico se esforzaba por mantener el de Clint latiendo. Era la tercera vez desde que les habían rescatado en Croacia que Clint había entrado en parada._

 _De manera inevitable, su mente la arrastró de vuelta a unos meses atrás. Aquello era demasiado similar a lo que había vivido con Fury, cuando las balas del amigo perdido de Steve parecieron acabar con el casi inmortal director de SHIELD: el terrible alarido de las alarmas de las máquinas de soporte vital, el ajetreado ir y venir del personal médico, las frenéticas indicaciones y órdenes en aquella jerga que solo ellos comprendían, la tensa e interminable recarga del desfibrilador antes de hacer contacto sobre la piel tibia de un pecho que no respondía._

 _La gran diferencia entre aquella situación y la presente era que, lo que estaba viviendo ahora era mucho, mucho peor. Fury acabó sacándose un as de la manga, como de costumbre, y salió por su propio pie de aquel intento de asesinato. No obstante, la ventaja que tenía Fury con respecto a Clint en aquella ocasión, era que el viejo director lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio._

 _Natasha confiaba en Clint y estaba más que familiarizada con su cabezonería. No tenía duda en que Clint iba a luchar hasta el final para volver a su lado, al igual que lo había hecho desde el primer día. Sin embargo, una cosa es la fuerza de voluntad y otra muy distinta la fuerza física._

 _Natasha no quería perder la fe. No quería sucumbir al cliché de la Edad de Oro Rusa y dejarse llevar por "el pesimismo trágico que corría por su sangre eslava", como solía bromear siempre Clint. Pero por mucho que intentaba mantener la esperanza, a cada hora que pasaba esta se iba extinguiendo de manera lenta pero inexorable al igual que las fuerzas de su marido. Aunque Clint saliera de aquella nueva parada, aunque su corazón volviera a latir y sus pulmones volviera a llenarse de oxígeno, lo cierto era que solo era una pequeña victoria en una guerra hacía tiempo perdida._

 _Poco a poco las alarmas se silenciaron y los médicos comenzaron a abandonar la habitación, con paso sombrío, como una tétrica procesión de penitentes. Sus característicos uniformes azules y verdes estaban desarreglados y sus caras estaban sudorosos a causa del estrés de batallar contra la muerte otra vez más. A Natasha no le hacía falta fijarse en ellos para ver la desmoralizada verdad que delataban sus pasos._

 _Una de las doctoras, una mujer de mediana edad con una larga melena castaña salpicada de canas plateadas, y que Natasha reconocía como la jefa de especialistas de la clínica, se separó del grupo y se detuvo a su lado:_

— _Señora Romanoff, Capitán Rogers —comenzó dirigiéndose a ambos vengadores con absoluta profesionalidad—: tal y como temíamos, ha vuelto a entrar en parada. En esta ocasión hemos conseguido estabilizarle rápidamente, pero…_

 _Natasha no necesitaba girar la cabeza para sentir la mirada compasiva de la doctora sobre ella. Lo último que necesitaba era que la compadecieran._

— _Señora Romanoff —continuó la doctora, cambiando su tono a uno más amable que no hizo sino estremecer a Natasha—, lamento ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero creo que va siendo hora de que empecemos a plantearnos qué hacer en el peor de los casos. Me temo que hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por él. Ya no solo se trata de las lesiones originales producidas por la bala y la trayectoria de la metralla de esta al fracturarse con el impacto. También debemos considerar el daño neuronal que todas estas paradas cardiopulmonares le puedan haber causado. Aunque consiga sobreponerse al estado crítico en el que se haya en estos momentos, es más que probable que no llegue a despertar por completo del coma en el que se encuentra._

 _La doctora guardó silencio por unos instantes, como si estuviera a la espera de que Natasha le diera una respuesta._

— _¿Comprende lo que le digo, señora Romanoff? —insistió cuando no recibió contestación alguna— estamos hablando, en términos oficiales, de que su marido acabe en estado vegetativo permanente. Llegados a ese punto, como esposa y responsable legal del señor Barton, la decisión final sobre la continuidad del tratamiento recae sobre usted. No obstante, es mi deber informarle que cuanto más tiempo permanezca en estado vegetativo las posibilidades de que acabe recuperándose y que las posteriores secuelas sean mínimas son inversamente proporcionales._

 _Natasha no quería seguir oyendo a aquella doctora. Tuvo que contenerse para no estallar allí mismo y romperle la mandíbula a la mujer si decía alguna otra barbaridad más. ¡Por Dios santo! Su marido acababa de resucitar por tercera vez y aquella mujer le estaba preguntando si estaba dispuesta a administrarle la eutanasia cuando fuera posible._

— _Será mejor que le deje un tiempo para asimilarlo y decidir —concluyó la doctora, dando un par de pasos atrás cuando percibió la tensión que irradiaba de Natasha—. De nuevo, lo lamento mucho._

 _Ofreció un educado cabeceo, que solo Steve correspondió y desapareció pasillo abajo, en la misma dirección por la que había salido el resto de su equipo médico._

 _Una vez solos, un terrible silencio se apoderó del pasillo tras la marcha de la doctora. No eran noticias que pillaran por sorpresa a Natasha. Había tenido los suficientes roces con la muerte a lo largo de toda su vida como para saber que el pronóstico de su marido era poco esperanzador. Sin embargo, por mucho que entendiera lo difícil y crítica que era la situación en la que se encontraba Clint, no estaba de ningún modo preparada para dejarle marchar._

 _No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería su vida sin él. Un mundo en el que Clint no estuviera se le presentaba como algo inconcebible, algo terrible y vacío. Un mundo frio, carente de color y forma._

 _Se negaba a aceptar que Clint no iba a volver. Que, a pesar de todas sus habilidades, conocimientos y experiencia, no había nada en sus manos que pudiera devolverle a su lado. Solo un milagro podía salvarle ahora. Sin embargo, Natasha sabía que, a pesar de que vivieran rodeados de cosas increíbles, de magia, de monstruos y dioses; los milagros siempre brillaban en su mundo por su ausencia._

 _Steve debió de percibir su aflicción y se aproximó hasta ella, rodeando sus hombros con su musculoso brazo, atrayéndola hacia él e intentando darle el confort que en silencio pedía._

 _Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, las palabras que eligió Steve a continuación no pudieron ser más desafortunadas:_

— _Todo saldrá bien._

 _Esas tres palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Natasha como una daga envenenada. De inmediato le vino a la cabeza una imagen. Una imagen terrible que desearía poder borrar de su mente como fuera. Lo que vio fue a Clint diciendo esas mismas palabras, sus últimas palabras. Era incapaz de olvidar el brillo de sus ojos, atenuándose sin poder evitarlo, al susurrar aquellas palabras de esperanza mientras se desangraba en mitad de aquel paseo marítimo. Natasha levantó una temblorosa mano y agarró con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña flecha dorada que colgaba de su cuello. En vano trató de regular su respiración. No podía soportarlo más._

 _Ignorando de mala manera a un desconcertado Steve, dio media vuelta y marchó por el desierto pasillo hacia el ascensor. Apenas hubo alcanzado las puertas, la mano de Steve agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiera llamar al botón de bajada._

— _¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el capitán, con aparente confusión ante la reacción de Natasha._

 _Liberándose del agarre del capitán, Natasha pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó con la mirada fija en las puertas metálicas su llegada. Steve permaneció a su lado, observándola, esperando con esa inagotable paciencia suya a que le diera una explicación._

— _No puedo quedarme aquí —confesó finalmente Natasha, dando un suspiro cargado de amargura—. No puedo quedarme sentada, viendo como mi marido se apaga poco a poco y no hacer nada._

 _Steve puso una mano sobre su hombro con firmeza, ofreciéndole con aquel pequeño apretón todo el apoyo que era incapaz de expresar con palabras._

— _Tienes que tener fe, Nat._

— _¿Fe? —rió sardónica—. No todos podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener fe._

 _Con un suave tono de campana, el ascensor llegó a la planta. Las puertas se abrieron y Natasha entró, dejando a Steve, inmóvil, observándola. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Natasha alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la de Steve antes de declarar con absoluta resignación:_

— _Algunos solo podemos contar con nosotros mismos para hacer nuestra propia suerte._

 **XV.**

Una extraña calma se había extendido por la base. Los disparos y explosiones que habían acompañado a Clint y a Natasha desde que pusieron un pie dentro de la base, se fueron acallando uno tras otro. El sonido de la batalla, agravada por la oportuna intervención del resto de vengadores, se había desvanecido de un modo similar al eco en una cueva, diluyéndose con suavidad en la oscuridad. Solo el rumor de los agónicos crujidos de la dañada estructura del bunker interrumpía aquel silencio.

No obstante, el único sonido que a Clint le interesaba oír era la entrecortada respiración de Natasha. Arrodillado junto a ella, luchando por mantener a raya al abismo de oscuridad que amenazaba por consumir su consciencia, contaba con aprensión los instantes que pasaban entre cada exhalación, casi como si esperara que cualquiera de estas fuera ser la última. Era consciente de que su tacto poco o nada podía afectarla, pero aun así no se atrevía a tocarla. ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿Por qué se había lanzado a esa misión suicida? ¿De qué le servía que vengara su muerte si ella se inmolaba para conseguirlo?

—¿Qué has hecho, Tash? —susurró, contemplando el cuerpo destrozado de su esposa.

Los ojos de Natasha se abrieron con delicadeza, parpadeando un par de veces como si estuviera despertándose de una apacible siesta.

—¿Clint?

No podía ser. Era imposible que le hubiera reconocido. Solo era una coincidencia. Un delirio ocasionado por la pérdida de sangre, se repetía Clint, intentando contener esa chispa de esperanza que había comenzado a arder en su corazón.

—¿Nat? —se inclinó, acariciando de manera automática la mejilla de ella—. ¿Cariño, me oyes?

Su mundo se ennegreció sin poder remediarlo. Natasha se esfumó de su visión al mismo tiempo que una potente sacudida arremetía contra su pecho desde dentro. Clint se sintió desfallecer, estaba agotado de luchar contra aquella fuerza que tiraba de él y que parecía engullirle cuanto más que trataba de luchar contra ella. Las sombras de aquellos personajes verdes, azul y blanco que le habían estado persiguiendo hasta el momento, regresaron con más fuerza; sus voces eran órdenes firmes, jerga incomprensible pero extrañamente familiar, como si la hubiera oído un millón de veces antes pero que aun así no significaban nada para él.

El ruido de unos pares de botas corriendo sobre los escombros más allá del pasillo logró interrumpir la batalla que se desarrollaba en la consciencia de Clint y retornarle al mundo presente. El aturdido arquero se tensó y luchó por ponerse en pie, sin perder de vista la entrada de la sala. A pesar de que era algo inútil teniendo en cuenta su condición incorpórea, se inclinó de manera instintiva hacia delante, interponiéndose entre Natasha y los posibles atacantes.

Para alivio de Clint, no fueron más secuaces de Hydra, sino Steve y Sam los que entraron por la puerta, listos para el combate. De inmediato los recién llegados se percataron del cuerpo inerte de Rumlow en el centro de la sala y relajaron su postura notablemente. Acto seguido su atención se posó en la figura malherida de Natasha a pocos metros de distancia.

—Oh, Dios. Natasha… —masculló Steve, corriendo a su lado.

Antes de que Clint se diera cuenta, Rogers ya había sacado un pequeño botiquín de campaña de una de sus faltriqueras y se lo había pasado a Sam, dejando que este comenzara a aplicar los primeros auxilios mientras él trataba de mantener a Natasha consciente.

—Tranquila, no es más que un rasguño —aseguró el Capitán—. Saldrás de esta.

El rugido de los propulsores anunció la llegada de Stark a la sala. Aterrizando con desenvoltura junto a Rogers, Tony se quedó bloqueado por un momento en cuanto reparó en el terrible estado de Natasha. Aunque no pudiera verle la cara por culpa del casco, Clint era capaz de percibir el shock en la postura de Stark. Que Tony se quedase sin palabras era un suceso que ocurría una vez cada milenio, por lo menos.

Aunque el genio nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, Natasha y Clint eran más que conscientes de la imagen que Tony se había forjado de ellos. A pesar de su condición de simples humanos dentro de un equipo de superhombres y dioses, Tony siempre les había visto como una pareja de gente extraordinaria, auténticos supervivientes, bendecidos por una buena suerte que les permitía salir indemnes de enfrentamientos que dejarían hechos picadillo a cualquier otra persona.

Y que de repente esas dos personas que consideraba intocables sucumbieran casi al mismo tiempo y de manera similar debía suponer algo incomprensible para Stark.

Gracias a Dios, Steve estaba allí para mantener la cabeza fría y tomar las riendas de la situación, como el líder que era.

—¡Stark! —exclamó el Capitán llamando la atención de su compañero.

Con un casi imperceptible respingo de sorpresa, el genio se recuperó y volvió a concentrarse en poner todos los recursos de los que disponía en ayudar a su compañera de equipo.

Tony se situó al otro lado de Natasha, obligando a Clint a apartarse y situarse tras el ingeniero. No es que Clint pensara que su presencia iba a entorpecer el trabajo de Stark de algún modo. Natasha le acababa de confirmar que había sentido su presencia, y estaba seguro que Liho y Lucky también lo habían hecho a su manera. ¡Hasta el canalla de Rumlow podría atestiguarlo si siguiera vivo! Pero, aunque sí era cierto que aún tenía una cierta influencia en el plano material, sabía que, a fin de cuentas, eso no cambiaba el hecho que en realidad no estaba allí físicamente. Clint calculaba que, como mucho, lo único que podría ocasionar era una mínima distorsión en los instrumentos de Stark, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera cómodo teniendo a Tony entrando y saliendo de su proyección espiritual, o lo que fuera que era su cuerpo ahora.

Los escáneres de la armadura recorrieron el cuerpo de Natasha por un par de segundos, evaluando los daños, mientras Steve y Sam se afanaban por intentar controlar las hemorragias procedentes de las heridas de bala.

—Necesitamos a Banner aquí. Ya —ordenó Stark, levantando la placa frontal de su casco, en cuanto terminó su examen.

Steve compartió una rápida mirada con Sam.

—Voy —respondió el otro hombre, poniéndose en marcha y saliendo, literalmente volando, por la puerta.

—Hey, pequeña Stalin, mírame —Tony tocó el hombro de Natasha y le dio un pequeño meneo cuando los ojos de esta comenzaron a cerrarse—. No puedes irte aún. ¿Sabes la pasta que me debes en combustible por culpa de esta excursión vengativa tuya?

Natasha esbozó una débil sonrisa en respuesta. Después de varios años trabajando juntos, al final Natasha había aprendido a apreciar el particular sentido del humor de Stark. Aunque bueno, Clint estaba seguro que la palabra que mejor definía los sentimientos de su esposa con respecto al ingenio del millonario era más bien _tolerar_ que _apreciar_. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? —preguntó Natasha, esforzándose por permanecer despierta.

Ahora fue el turno para que Tony lanzara un resoplido de exagerada consternación en respuesta.

—Por favor, Romanoff. Me ofende que dudes de mi capacidad para seguir el rastro a uno de mis propios aviones.

Un movimiento en la puerta llamó la atención de Clint. Sam había regresado con Thor y Bruce trotando a sus talones. Este último llegaba descalzo, con sus pantalones a prueba de Hulk manchados de polvo y una chaqueta militar dos tallas más grandes que seguro había requisado a algún agente de Hydra. Bruce estaba pálido y agotado, mostrando la resaca típica post-transformación en su cara. Pero a pesar de ello, en cuanto vio la escena desplegada frente a ellos, toda su previa extenuación desapareció. Clint nunca había sentido más respeto por aquel hombre que en ese instante.

—¿Stark? —solicitó Bruce, agachándose junto al susodicho y poniéndose manos a la obra. Sam se situó a su lado, ofreciéndole sus conocimientos de pararescate en ayuda. Thor, sin embargo, permaneció de pie tras ellos, murmurando algo que sonaba como una plegaria en lengua antigua.

Sin perder un segundo, Stark comenzó a señalar a Banner todos los daños que había detectado en su escáner.

—Dos heridas de bala: una de entrada y salida en el abdomen y otra en el muslo izquierdo. Tres costillas y el radio de la muñeca derecha fracturados. Quemaduras de tercer grado en la muñeca derecha y bazo destrozado, posiblemente con una hemorragia interna.

Ignorando a los dos genios que ahora se esforzaban por salvar su vida, la delirante mirada de Natasha volvió a centrarse en Clint, o al menos en el espacio que ocupaba.

—Lo siento —articuló con debilidad ella—. Per… perdóname.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con amargura a su esposa. No tenía que disculparse por nada. Ella solo había hecho lo que Clint habría hecho de ser la situación a la inversa. Jamás le echaría en cara una decisión así. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido ser algo más que un mero espectador en todo aquello. Nunca se perdonaría no haber estado a su lado, no haber sido capaz de ayudarla cuando más le necesitaba. Ese era su fracaso como compañero, amigo y marido. Era un remordimiento con el que cargaría eternamente, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Natasha compartiera esa carga también.

—¿Con quién está hablando? —preguntó confundido Tony, mirando detrás de él.

A pesar de estar justo enfrente de él, sus ojos pasaron por encima de Clint sin verlo.

—Son alucinaciones causadas por la pérdida de sangre —explicó Steve, tomando con más fuerza la mano de Natasha y obligándola a que su atención regresara a él.

—No soy capaz de parar la hemorragia yo solo —interrumpió estresado Bruce, limpiándose el sudor con el antebrazo y dejando una mancha de sangre en su frente—. Necesita asistencia médica profesional de verdad. No un físico con unas tiritas.

Por un momento Clint estuvo seguro de que los ojos de Banner se tornaron un par de tonos más verdes. La medicina no era su especialidad, como tantas veces les había insistido, pero aun así, Bruce se afanaba en trabajar lo más rápido posible. Aunque aquella presión bajo la que estaba sometido no podía ser buena para mantener al "otro tío" controlado.

—Natasha, céntrate en mí —insistió Steve, sin dejar de sujetar su mano—. Necesito que aguantes un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero ella no parecía estar prestando la más mínima atención a lo que salía de la boca de su compañero. Natasha volvió a girar la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo con los de Clint. Había algo en esa mirada. Un fatalismo esperanzado, por irónico que sonara aquello en su cabeza.

—Clint.

Natasha le sonrió, amplia y serenamente, como si ya hubiera aceptado su destino. Como si ya se hubiera rendido. Como si su nombre pronunciado por aquellos pálidos labios fuera una disculpa expiativa.

Extenuada, los ojos de Natasha se cerraron, y Clint sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón allí mismo.

Todo se desencadenó aceleradamente a continuación: Steve se puso de inmediato a reanimarla mientras Bruce y Sam hacían todo lo posible para asistirle. Tony llamó a JARVIS y le ordenó que preparara la clínica para recibir de urgencia la llegada inminente de Thor, el cual ya se preparaba para evacuar a Natasha en cuanto fuera posible.

Pero para Clint todo aquello sucedía a un millón de años luz. Se sentía entumecido por lo que estaba viendo. No podía perder a Natasha de ese modo. No iba a permitir que se rindiera así. ¿Acaso pensaba que dejarse morir la iba a acercar a donde quiera que se encontraba él ahora? Clint se negaba a aceptarlo. Independientemente de que estuviera vivo o no, Natasha aún tenía muchas cosas por las que vivir. No había persona que se mereciera más disfrutar lo que era la vida que ella. Y que ahora estuviera dispuesta a mandarlo todo a hacer vientos por estar con él era algo que no iba a consentir. Jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Mientras sus compañeros se esforzaban por salvar a Natasha, el mundo alrededor de Clint comenzó a oscurecerse, más incluso. Las formas se difuminaban y los sonidos se atenuaban. Frente a él, parecía que el tiempo se estaba ralentizando, como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de cámara lenta.

—No, espera. ¡Espera, espera, espera! —exclamó desesperado, intentando aferrarse a los últimos resquicios de realidad—. ¡No! ¡Aún no, por favor! ¡No!

No podía irse ahora. Su tiempo no podía acabarse justo cuando su mujer se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No podía abandonarla ahora. Clint rogó, suplicó e imploró a toda divinidad que conocía por un par de minutos más. Un par de minutos junto a su esposa, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

Inevitablemente la oscuridad acabó por engullirlo todo: Natasha, sus compañeros y el dilapidado bunker se desvanecieron entre las sombras como el humo entre la brisa. El tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir. Ya no había dolor ni cansancio, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en simple aire. Sentía como si toda la gravedad hubiera desaparecido, como si estuviera flotando a la deriva en aquel interminable océano de oscuridad.

Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo vagó sin rumbo por aquel inmenso vacío.

¿Acaso aquel era su destino? ¿Acabar perdido en ese limbo, condenado al olvido para toda la eternidad?

Una voz; una voz cadenciosa y aterciopelada empezó a susurrarle a través de la eterna noche. Era una voz que conocía. Una voz que adoraba. Era la voz de Natasha, llamándole desde el infinito como un eco de una vida que había quedado atrás:

" _Vuelve, Clint. Vuelve por favor. Vuelve conmigo. Vuelve."_

Un pequeño resplandor comenzó a brillar frente a él. Progresivamente su intensidad fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una luz cegadora. Clint levantó una mano para intentar proteger sus ojos del intenso destello.

Había algo allí enfrente. Parecía una figura humana pero la luz era tan ponente que a Clint le resultaba imposible distinguir qué era con precisión.

La voz de Natasha se fue volviendo cada vez más tenue, aunque en ningún momento dejó de acompañarle por completo.

La figura se acercaba, o quizás era él el que se estaba acercando. En el estado en el que se encontraba, no era fácil mantener un control mínimo sobre conceptos tan ambiguos como el espacio.

Poco a poco se fue definiendo. Clint se dio cuenta que se trataba, en efecto, de una mujer. Su cabello rubio resplandecía como un halo bajo la brillante luz. Su figura, cubierta por una delicada tela de seda roja, era menuda y extrañamente familiar. No fue hasta que Clint por fin pudo verle la cara, que la respiración se quedó atrapada en sus pulmones.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó con incredulidad. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que estaba muerto. ¡Era su madre! Su madre estaba allí, en carne y hueso, de pie a un par de pasos de él, resplandeciente como jamás la había visto antes. Su sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor como si la felicidad y la paz que albergaba en su interior fuera incapaz de ser contenida en su forma física.

Cuando habló su voz sonó igual que en sus recuerdos, inundándole de un sentimiento de nostalgia que le aprisionó el pecho:

—Date la vuelta, cielo —le ordenó con dulzura—, y escucha las palabras de esa mujer que tanto te ama.

Su madre colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente. Era tal y como recordaba que eran sus besos: dulce, cálido y lleno de amor incondicional.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos a su madre hasta ese momento. Puede que su infancia estuviera cargada de momentos terribles pero su madre siempre había sido como un bálsamo; presentándose como un pequeño santuario de amor y cariño donde la violencia y el dolor no tenían cabida.

—Aún no es tu hora, mi niño —le susurró contra su frente, antes de apartarse y mirarle con unos ojos idénticos a los que Clint estaba acostumbrado a ver reflejados en el espejo todos los días.

Le acarició el pelo de aquella forma tierna y maternal; exactamente de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho siempre cuando era niño. Sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento, su madre le dio un suave empujón hacia atrás y Clint sintió como volvía a caer hacia ese abismo negro. Lo último que vio fue la expresión límpida y serena de su madre, despidiéndose de él, antes de que todo se oscureciera de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte VIII. - Bridy - "Strange Birds"  
Parte XVI. - Foo Fighters - "Home"

* * *

 _ **VIII.**_

 _De camino a su apartamento en Brooklyn su mente ya estaba planeando y haciendo listados de contactos a los que recurrir. Iba a cazar a Rumlow y en cuanto diera con él le iba a hacer trizas, de todas las maneras posibles, antes de permitirle morir. Para Natasha, la misericordia no tenía cabida en la venganza._

 _Lucky apenas levantó una oreja en cuanto Natasha entró por la puerta. El perro seguía acurrucado en el sitio de Clint en el sofá, esperando fielmente a que su amo regresara. Llevaba así desde que Natasha volvió a casa sin él a su lado. En los días que habían trascurrido desde entonces, Lucky apenas se había movido del sofá, casi no comía y se pasaba todo el día durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cojín que Clint usaba para echarse la siesta._

 _Toda su alegre y aparentemente inagotable energía había desaparecido, sustituida por una desgarradora melancolía. Cada vez que oía un ruido al otro lado, levantaba la cabeza y miraba con intensidad a la entrada, como si esperara que Clint hiciera su aparición en cualquier momento._

 _Natasha sabía que era un animal y era incapaz de entender lo que había ocurrido, pero eso no significaba que no captara la atmosfera de tristeza que se había apoderado del apartamento. Era más que obvio que Lucky echaba de menos a Clint y no comprendía por qué no había vuelto aún. Solo había que mirar la pena reflejada en su único ojo para darse cuenta de lo que la ausencia de su amado humano estaba haciendo en el pobre animal._

 _Malditos fueran Novak y Mujamdar, maldecía Natasha día tras día. Si se hubieran comportado como un par de criminales normales y no como un par de divas egocéntricas, habrían elegido un lugar aislado y sin testigos para hacer el intercambio. Pero en lugar de ello habían elegido el rectorado, rodeados de decenas de civiles. De haber elegido otro lugar no habrían causado tanto alboroto, la policía habría podido acordonar el paseo marítimo con más tranquilidad, las ambulancias habrían llegado antes y ahora Clint… ahora Clint no estaría postrado en una cama, atado a un millón de máquinas, esperando un milagro que cada vez parecía más lejano._

 _Al entrar en el dormitorio, Natasha se quitó de inmediato la ropa que llevaba. No soportaba aquel olor a hospital que parecía intoxicarla con cada inspiración que daba. Una vez se despojó de aquellas prendas, se dirigió al baño anexo a la habitación. Abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente arremetiera contra su piel. Había situado el grifo tan a la derecha que el agua salía casi congelada. Lo prefería así, necesitaba sentir ese frío revigorizante sobre su piel como un recordatorio de que aún seguía habitando su propio cuerpo y no había sucumbido a otra de esas terribles pesadillas que volvían a plagar su mente. Necesitaba esa intensa sensación para combatir el entumecimiento que había invadido su corazón desde hacía días._

 _Pronto una frígida atmosfera engulló el baño. A pesar de que la puerta del baño permanecía a medio cerrar, el aire dentro de la ducha era gélido y húmedo, lo que sumado a la baja temperatura del agua provocaba que a Natasha le resultara imposible no tiritar de frio. Permaneció bajo el chorro hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó más y comenzó a serle difícil respirar a causa de la incipiente hipotermia._

 _Sin apenas darse tiempo para recuperarse, salió de la ducha, agarró una de las mullidas toallas del perchero y empezó a secarse. Su piel estaba roja y helada a causa de la improvisada tortura térmica a la que la había sometido._

 _Al mirarse en el espejo, la imagen que le devolvía era la de una niña, ataviada con sus oscuras mallas de ballet empapadas en sangre. Las sombras terribles de su pasado revoloteando a su alrededor, oprimiéndola, asfixiándola, atrayéndola al abismo. Debería haber hecho caso a esa parte de su mente que la decía que era una debilidad, que no debía aferrarse a algo tan efímero como el amor. Podía oír la voz de Iván llamándola niña estúpida por creer tan ingenuamente que la esperanza tenía cabida en ella._

 _Maldito fuera Clint y su complejo de mártir, se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre le acababa haciendo esto? Interponerse en el camino de una bala dirigida a ella. ¡Maldito estúpido! Ya habían pasado por eso antes y creía que había logrado hacerle entender que no necesitaba que fuera su ángel de la guardia, pero era obvio que Clint aún no había conseguido meterse eso en su dura cabezota. Y ahora… ahora…._

 _Tener fe, eso es lo que le había dicho Steve: "Tenía que tener fe". Como si por confiar ciegamente en un poder superior todos sus deseos se fueran a hacer realidad por arte de magia. ¿Qué era aquello sino otra promesa hueca? ¿Acaso cualquiera de sus compañeros podían llegar a imaginar el impacto que toda esta experiencia estaba teniendo en ella? ¿Qué era una frase de aliento más entre las innumerables que había oído en las últimas semanas? No era más que un intento fútil de hallar un consuelo barato. Todas aquellas palabras; esas frases hechas sonaban tan vacías, tan estúpidas e insustanciales... La parte más racional de Natasha sabía que no debía echárselo en cara a Steve. Él solo quería mostrarle su apoyo. Pero apoyo era lo último que quería. A decir verdad, solo había dos cosas que le importasen en ese momento: recuperar a su marido y la cabeza de Rumlow en una estaca._

 _No. No podía seguir oyendo aquel montón de peroratas inútiles. Se sentía incapaz de ello y por eso se había marchado de la clínica del modo que lo había hecho. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. No iba a pasar otro minuto allí sentada, frente a la habitación de su marido, escuchando disculpas y consuelos vacuos, mientras el cabrón que le había puesto en aquella cama en primer lugar andaba libre y feliz por el mundo._

 _Natasha se vio obligada a agarrar con fuerza la encimera del lavabo y apartar la vista del espejo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para contener el huracán de emociones encontradas que batallaban, sin tregua ni cuartel, en su interior. La implacable sed de venganza, de arrasar con todo a su paso, de dejar el mundo sumido en un montón de cenizas humeantes, alfombrado por una interminable sucesión de cuerpos mutilados chocaba de lleno con la eterna agonía de un corazón roto y el amargo deseo de dejarlo todo atrás, de esconderse en las sombras y echarse a llorar hasta que no quedará ni una lágrima que derramar en sus ojos._

 _Finalmente, tras lo se le antojó como una eternidad, pudo recomponerse. Terminó de secarse y se vistió con un par pantalones cortos y una de las camisetas viejas de Clint. Negándose a volver a mirar al espejo, y al reflejo lúgubre que este le devolvía, Natasha colgó la toalla, salió del baño y apagó la luz de este con suavidad tras ella._

 _De vuelta en el dormitorio, recogió su portátil, su móvil y la pequeña agenda donde guardaba su lista de contactos de la bolsa que había depositado junto a la cama de matrimonio y se sentó sobre la colcha, encendiendo la luz de la mesilla de paso. Gracias a la ducha que acababa de tomar se sentía despejada y más que lista para trabajar._

 _Se reclinó en su extremo de la cama, ignorando por completo el frio vacío que era el lado de Clint. Desbloqueó su móvil y se puso a volcar información mientras esperaba a que su portátil conectara con la base de datos de SHIELD. En apenas un par de minutos la pantalla del ordenador ya estaba invadida por infinidad de ventanas abiertas: su contenido variaba desde mapas, informes y planos a extractos bancarios y artículos de prensa. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado, pero su mente se mantenía en blanco, como si alguien hubiera instalado un inhibidor de frecuencia en su cráneo, impidiendo que sus ideas se desviaran de la tarea que tenía entre manos._

 _No obstante, su concentración quizás no era tan absoluta como creía pues, mientras se ponía a contrastar imágenes de cámaras de seguridad su mente decidió burlarse de ella de mala manera, ya que casi habría jurado que había oído la voz de Clint dándole las buenas noches._

 **XVI.**

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue del dolor sordo en su pecho. Lo siguiente fue del cálido peso sobre su brazo izquierdo. Trató de abrir los ojos y ver dónde se encontraba, pero tuvo que cerrarlos de inmediato a causa de la cegadora luz. Tentativamente volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, dejando que su sensible visión se acostumbrara a la luminosidad de la estancia. Las estériles paredes y la incómoda cama en la que yacía, le indicaron que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. ¡Cómo si la marabunta de cables que le conectaban a las máquinas de soporte vital no fueran indicios suficientes!

Su visión era borrosa a causa de la intensa luz, pero reconocería aquel vibrante cabello rojo en cualquier parte. Natasha descansaba a su lado, sentada en una silla e inclinada sobre la cama, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo y su mano entrelazada con la suya.

Intentó hablar y llamar su atención, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Había algo en su garganta. Clint abrió los ojos de par en par e instintivamente trató de tragar y dar una bocanada de aire, pero aquella cosa seguía atascada en mitad de su tráquea.

No era la primera vez que Clint se despertaba conectado a un tubo de ventilación asistida, pero la costumbre no quitaba para que odiara esa sensación intrusiva con toda su alma. Natasha se despertó de inmediato en cuanto percibió que había movimiento en la cama junto a ella.

Clint se revolvió como pudo, intentando sacarse él mismo aquel incomodo tubo de la garganta. Natasha no tardó nada en inmovilizarle y lograr calmarle antes de que se hiciera daño sin querer. No tenía sus audífonos puestos, pero pudo ver a su mujer llamando a alguien fuera de la habitación. Un par de segundos después un enfermero entró corriendo, seguido de cerca por una doctora.

Dijeron algo, aunque Clint no fue capaz de entender el qué. Apartaron a Natasha a un lado y el enfermero le sujetó con firmeza mientras la doctora procedía a desconectar y extraer el tubo de respiración.

No era la sensación más agradable del mundo, desde luego que no. Clint cerró los ojos y sintió como el tubo se deslizaba rápidamente por su garganta. Aquella maniobra no debió durar más de dos segundos, pero a él le parecieron una autentica eternidad, era como si aquel maldito tubo no tuviera fin.

Una vez se vio liberado de aquel incomodo trozo de plástico, Clint tosió y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire. Sus ojos estaban enturbiados por culpa de haberlos apretado con tanta fuerza, y su garganta estaba tan reseca que parecía como si se hubiera tragado un desierto entero.

La doctora le hizo un rápido chequeo, y continuó hablando, aunque esta vez la gran mayoría de su conversación estaba dirigida a Natasha, la cual había recuperado su posición inicial, a su lado junto a la cama.

Dándose por satisfecha, la doctora dijo algunas cosas más sobre medicación y reposo —o algo así le pareció leer en sus labios—, antes de afirmar con la cabeza un par de veces. La mujer recogió sus cosas, le ofreció una educada sonrisa a Natasha y salió de la habitación.

Una vez la doctora y el enfermero desaparecieron por la puerta, Clint giró la cabeza hacia su esposa.

Fue entonces cuando realmente se percató del aspecto de Natasha: vestía con un pijama de hospital similar al que él llevaba y tenía uno de sus brazos vendado desde la mano hasta el codo. Su cara estaba amoratada en algunos lados y un pequeño apósito cubría un corte en su frente, justo bajo el nacimiento de su pelo. Su labio estaba hinchado y ensangrentado allá donde obviamente había sido partido, y varios cortes de distinto tamaño salteaban sus brazos, cara y cuello.

Tras ella había máquinas y un gotero vacío junto al cabecero de otra cama de hospital. Las mantas estaban echadas a un lado y la sábana sobre el colchón estaba arrugada, como un vestigio del cuerpo que había estado reposando sobre ella no mucho tiempo atrás. A Clint no le costoso deducir que Natasha había sido —o seguía siendo— la ocupante de aquella cama.

—¿Na… Natasha…? —Las palabras le raspaban por la garganta como si estuvieran hechas con papel de lija.

Su visión aún estaba un tanto borrosa así que le costó leerle los labios, pero creyó entender algo sobre agua o algo similar. Natasha se apartó con lentitud de su lado, y se acercó a la mesilla alta que se situaba entre las dos camas.

Una ligera cojera acompañaba sus pasos y Clint se percató de inmediato del abultado vendaje que cubría su muslo bajo la pernera del fino pijama de hospital.

Una serie de imágenes asaltaron su mente de manera furtiva: paredes de hormigón, armas, sangre, una sonrisa depravada en un rostro mutilado, la terrible determinación en los ojos de Natasha…

¿Había sido un sueño o había sido real?

Natasha regresó a su lado con un vaso de plástico lleno de escamas de hielo en una mano y sus audífonos en la otra. Sin necesidad de pedirlo, le ayudó a inclinarse y colocarse los aparatitos en sus oídos. Clint encendió sus audífonos y los ajustó a un nivel de volumen bajo para no perturbar más la jaqueca que le estaba taladrando el cerebro.

Mientras sus oídos intentaban volver a acostumbrarse a los sonidos que le rodeaban, Natasha se sentó con más comodidad sobre la cama y le acercó una de las escamas a la boca. Los pequeños trozos de hielo humedecían sus ajados labios y refrescaban su boca al fundirse en su lengua. Las gotitas de agua que lograban pasar por su garganta despertaban una sensación hormigueante y punzante allá por donde pasaban.

—Despacio, Ojo de Halcón —le advirtió, con una leve sonrisa, cuando Clint intentó torpemente quitarle el recipiente de plástico de la mano y meterse más escamas de hielo de las que le cabían en la boca—. No queremos que ahora se te congele el cerebro ¿verdad?

Clint dejó que Natasha le asistiera con el hielo, pero por muchas escamas que le diera no era suficiente, sentía que podía tragarse todo el Lago Michigan de una sentada y aun así no lograría acallar la sed que se había adueñado de su garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente?

Intentar organizar su mente, y que todas esas ideas somnolientas que vagaban por su cabeza conformara una frase lógica, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Tardó casi un par de minutos en ser capaz de constituir la más simple de las preguntas:

—¿Qué… qué ha… qué ha pasado?

—¿Tú que crees? —respondió ella, recogiendo el vaso de plástico y tomando, con cuidado, asiento en la silla—. Tú y tu maldito magnetismo para las balas.

Por unos segundos, Clint se quedó dándole vueltas a aquellas palabras, intentando comprender su sentido.

—¿Me han disparado? —preguntó, aún confuso a causa del letargo que sentía.

—Sí, idiota —rio Natasha, seguramente a causa del más que obvio estado grogui en el él que se encontraba—. Te veo muy agudo, Barton.

No ofreció más respuesta que un patético bufido. Acababa de despertarse después de haberse pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo inconsciente, era normal que aún estuviera torpe.

Si su lentitud mental podía considerarse como un indicativo fiable del tiempo qué había estado inconsciente, Clint calculaba que debía como mínimo haber sido unas semanas.

Semanas.

Ese pensamiento ocasionó que un desagradable nudo se le atara en el estómago. Centrando por completo su atención en Natasha, no quiso ni imaginarse lo que esos días habían sido para ella. Solo había que mirar la expresión agotada en su hermoso rostro para ser consciente del elevado peaje que toda esta situación se había cobrado en ella.

Con la cabeza aún turbada por el remordimiento y la extenuación, Clint se centró de nuevo en las misteriosas heridas que había observado sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. La gran mayoría estaban cicatrizadas y los golpes y abrasiones, que en su momento debían haber cubierto buena parte de su piel, eran ahora casi imperceptibles. Solo la cojera y los abultados vendajes que intuía bajo su pijama de hospital delataban la extensión de sus lesiones.

No pudo evitar volver a recordar ese extraño y vivido sueño que había tenido. ¿Acaso aquello que había experimentado durante todo el tiempo que había estado inconsciente había sido algún tipo de experiencia sobrenatural? Desde luego las coincidencias entre su sueño y el estado actual de Natasha eran más que presentes.

No obstante, la única forma de estar seguro era preguntándole a ella misma. Clint se enderezó en la incómoda cama de hospital lo mejor que pudo, tomó la mano de su mujer y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Pudo sentir como Natasha se tensaba de inmediato ante el repentino cambio de humor. Se obligó a respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de siquiera plantearse abrir la boca. Necesitaba pensar con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

—Natasha, ¿qué…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de esbozar su pregunta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, sobresaltando a los dos asesinos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Pero si es el bello durmiente que por fin se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia! —exclamó Tony Stark, con toda su grandilocuencia, sin que pareciera importarle lo más mínimo interrumpir la conversación que Clint y Natasha estaban intentando mantener.

El millonario se dirigió con total descaro hacia la cama, apoyándose sobre el colchón como si estuviera manteniendo una charla distendida en un bar.

—Y tú, señorita —dijo señalando a Natasha— ¿no deberías estar en la cama?

La mirada de fastidio que le propinó Natasha en respuesta fue memorable. O al menos, según el criterio de Clint en lo que respectaba a miradas de odio de su mujer, aquella entraba sin problemas en el _top ten_.

—Bésame el culo, Stark —le espetó con hastío Natasha.

—¡Encantado! —proclamó el millonario, amagando dar un par de pasos para rodear la cama y hacer lo que le habían sugerido.

Antes de que Tony siguiera, Pepper le agarró del brazo y le atrajo de nuevo a su lado, como si estuviera conteniendo a un niño hiperactivo antes de que pudiera liarla de nuevo. Era un movimiento tan familiar que Clint no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le produjo verlo. Natasha solía hacer exactamente lo mismo con él cuando se emocionaba más de lo normal con algún perro que se cruzaba por la calle, o una tienda proveedora de cafés de importación o flechas nuevas.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, Clint? —preguntó Pepper con su siempre confortable disposición.

Clint sonrió y se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que seguía tumbado en la cama.

—Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión cargado de pianos de cola —respondió Clint a la vez que trataba de enderezarse sobre el colchón por sí mismo para poder conversar de manera más confortable.

No obstante, su aún débil cuerpo no estaba por la labor de hacer ningún movimiento extra. Con la siempre atenta ayuda de Natasha tuvo que resignarse y volver a tumbarse, aunque su esposa se aseguró de accionar el mando de la cama y levantarle un poco para que pudiera mirar al resto de gente de la habitación con comodidad.

A Pepper y Tony les siguieron de cerca el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Steve, Thor, Bruce y Sam se desperdigaron por la habitación mientras Tony seguía quejándose por lo bajo para que Pepper le soltara y le dejara reanudar lo que el denominaba "un dialogo violento con Natasha".

—¡Amigo mío! —exclamó Thor, con su atronadora voz, desde su posición junto a la ventana—, ya les expresé a nuestros hermanos de armas mi convicción de que eras tenaz hasta para enfrentarte a la mismísima muerte y triunfar. Eres un más que digno guerrero.

—Has tenido muchísima suerte —apuntó Steve, pasando por detrás de Tony y Pepper, hasta llegar los pies de la cama de Clint.

—Tuvieron que reanimarte más veces de las que deberían —añadió tímidamente Bruce desde la puerta—. Es un milagro que no te hayan quedado secuelas neuronales.

—Más de las que ya tenía —bromeó Sam con una amplia sonrisa y logrando que Tony se uniera a la mofa acto seguido:

—Seamos sinceros, Barton—comenzó con fingida seriedad Tony—. No es normal que en pleno siglo XXI, con todos los avances tecnológicos y la infinita vitalidad de la carrera armamentística -y créeme de eso sé un poco-, tengas esa malsana predilección por armas del paleolítico…. A no ser que se trate de algún tipo de fetiche que desconozca. No me lo digas, os gusta jugar a que sois Robin Hood y Lady Mariam y debéis consumar vuestro amor antes de que os descubra el Sheriff de Nottingham y los hombres del malvado Rey Juan, ¿a que sí?

La combinación de miradas fulminantes de Pepper, Natasha y Steve habrían sido más que suficientes para acojonar a cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, Clint ya había descubierto años atrás cuando Natasha estuvo actuando como su niñera en Malibú, que Tony Stark no era un hombre que se amilanara fácilmente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió mirando a todos los presentes—. Es una pregunta legítima, por qué si no le iba a tener tanto cariño a esos palos atados con una cuerda. Hay veces que parece que le haces el amor con la mirada a ese arco, tío. Si yo fuera tu mujer estaría más que celosa. A no ser…

—Termina esa frase Stark, y tendrán que buscar tus restos mortales con microscopio.

Sin poder remediarlo, Clint estalló en carcajadas al oír la nada disimulada mala leche en la voz de su esposa.

—Lo que Stark quiere decir —añadió Steve, lanzando una mirada censuradora al susodicho—, es que nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Todos los presentes afirmaron con rotundidad sin dudarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando Clint se dio realmente cuenta de lo preocupados que habían estado sus compañeros por él. No. No eran solo compañeros de equipo. Ni siquiera amigos. Eran familia. Una familia disfuncional y con sus taras y conflictos, pero una familia a fin de cuentas.

Durante muchos años ese concepto, familia, le había eludido. Solo era una palabra usada como sinónimo de abandono, sufrimiento y decepción. El retorno de Barney a su vida, un par de años atrás, ayudó a que se reconciliara con esa idea, pero aun así, y a pesar de los intentos de Barney por hacer las paces e incluirle en la vida familiar que había formado de vuelta en Iowa, su hermano seguía siendo un desconocido para él.

Fue Natasha la que realmente consiguió hacerle cambiar de opinión. A decir verdad, Natasha había cambiado el significado de buena parte de las cosas que daba por sentadas hasta el momento: amor, familia, hogar… Nada era igual desde que ella llegó a vida.

Y Clint estaba satisfecho, estaba feliz. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Nunca se había imaginado que al final acabaría formando parte de una familia de verdad. Y ahora, mirando a todas aquellas personas reunidas a su alrededor, todas esas personas que se preocupaban y le querían, que habían pasado todo ese tiempo velando por él y por Natasha. Todas esas personas que darían la vida por cualquiera de los demás sin pestañear y encima lo harían con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue en ese instante cuando Clint se dio cuenta de que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Le había llevado comprenderlo, pero al fin entendió que lo que define a una familia no es la sangre, o los apellidos, ni siquiera un papel legal. Es el corazón de sus miembros.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba emocionado. No quería aparecer como un cursi delante del equipo, pero le resultó difícil contener las lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Antes de que la situación se volviera más patética y se pusiera a echar la culpa de su estado emocional a la morfina que colgaba del gotero, Natasha tomó su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con naturalidad, del mismo modo que lo habían hecho siempre, como si estuvieran hechos a medida, al igual que un par de piezas de puzle. Clint encontró la mirada de su mujer y esta le devolvió el gesto, acompañada de esa sencilla sonrisa que siempre lograba reconfortarle.

El inesperado e incómodo carraspeó de Tony, fue lo que le sacó por fin de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, bueno… Todo eso está muy bien, pero lo que aquí Míster América 1945 ha olvidado mencionar es que, además, habría sido muy desconsiderado por tu parte morirte después de que nos hayamos recorrido medio mundo para salvarle el trasero a la cabezota de tu esposa. —apuntilló Tony, rompiendo por completo el momento.

—No necesitaba que me salvaran —replicó Natasha, a reglón seguido, volviendo a fulminar a Tony con esos ojos verdes tan intensos que parecían láseres.

—Discrepo.

—Tony…—le advirtió Pepper con el mismo tono que usaría para llamar la atención a un niño pequeño.

—Será mejor que os dejemos descansar —continuó el capitán, ignorando la no tan silenciosa discusión, o tal vez flirteo, entre Pepper y Tony.

Poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo de ambos y abandonando la habitación. El último en salir fue Steve, el cual aprovechó para acercarse hasta la cama y ocupar el lugar que momentos antes habían ocupado Tony y Pepper.

—De nuevo, me alegro que estés bien —le deseó, dando un breve apretón en el hombro a Clint, antes de dirigir su atención hacia Natasha y sonreírle de una manera cómplice—. Que lo estéis los dos.

Una vez solos, Clint se arrastró como pudo hasta el borde del colchón y levantó la áspera sabana, invitando silenciosamente a Natasha a que se uniera a él en la cama.

Después de unos segundos de vacilación por fin cedió y se unió a él bajo las sabanas. Clint aún estaba dolorido y Natasha por su parte también parecía estar conteniéndose. Con cierta dificultad lograron encontrar una postura en la ambos podían descansar con comodidad y aun así mantenerse lo más pegados posible el uno a la otra.

Permanecieron así, entrelazados en aquella pequeña cama, escuchando la respiración del otro y acariciándose con la misma delicadeza que un suspiro, durante una eternidad que ni de lejos fue suficiente para saciarles.

El ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Natasha, unido a su respiración eran para Clint la más bellas de las melodías. Aquel sueño, alucinación, visión que había experimentado le había puesto la piel de gallina y temió que jamás iba a volver a ser capaz de abrazar a su mujer del modo en el que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Duerme un poco, Clint

La voz de Natasha le llegó a los oídos como un dulce bálsamo que calmó las laceradas heridas que la alucinación había causado en su mente.

No quería dormir. Ya lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo. No quería perder ni un segundo más durmiendo. No cuando tenía a la mujer que amaba otra vez entre sus brazos.

No obstante, lo que Clint quería y lo que su cuerpo le exigía no tenían nada que ver. Tenía que aceptar que aún estaba convaleciente y su cuerpo distaba mucho de estar repuesto por completo.

Ahogando un bostezo, Clint abrazó con más fuerza a Natasha y dejó que el delicioso aroma que la caracterizaba le envolviera.

—Te prometí que todo acabaría saliendo bien —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

La mano pequeña y femenina de ella se deslizó sobre el despeinado flequillo de Clint, poniéndolo incluso más en punta de lo que ya estaba.

—Eso hiciste, sí —le susurró, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello en ningún momento. El tono dulce y cálido que propagaba la voz de Natasha, era como una nana para Clint. Era como un arrullo de amor y ternura que le envolvía con su candor y le hacía sentirse seguro, querido y en paz. Sabía que aún tenían una infinidad de cosas por hablar, muchos asuntos por tratar y muchas aclaraciones por hacer. Sin embargo, en opinión de Clint todo aquello podía esperar hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Sin poner mucha resistencia, fue dejando que poco a poco el agotamiento le depositara de nuevo entre los brazos de Morfeo.

—Me alegro de que al menos no rompieras mi taza de la suerte —balbuceó, sin pensar apenas en lo que decía, antes de caer profundamente presa del sueño.

Si hubiera estado más alerta se habría percatado del modo en el que la mano de Natasha se quedaba congelada en el aire. Se habría dado cuenta de cómo su cuerpo se tensaba como un cable de acero o de cómo su expresión se endurecía hasta acabar convertida en una pétrea máscara de hielo.

Por desgracia, Clint estaba muy lejos, viajando al mundo de los sueños, como para ser testigo de todo aquello.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** ¡Y se acabó! Ha sido un viaje largo y cargado de emociones ¿no os parece? Espero de corazón que al leerlo lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Pero por muy bien que nos lo hayamos pasado viendo sufrir a estos dos idiotas enamorados, lamentablemente hemos llegado al final y es hora de despedirse… por ahora.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y hasta la próxima!

Playlist recomendada:  
Parte XVII. - James Blunt - "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues"

* * *

 **XVII. Epílogo**

Natasha dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de descanso en cuanto Clint y ella pusieron un pie en el apartamento. Por fin estaban de vuelta en casa. A pesar de que ella había recibido el alta cinco días después de que Clint hubiera recuperado la consciencia, este se había visto obligado a permanecer ingresado una semana extra a causa de una inesperada infección. Había sido necesaria una neumonía de caballo para conseguir que Clint aceptara que debía permanecer en cama -y he aquí el énfasis que habían hecho Natasha y todo el equipo médico en _cama_ y no en _corretear por los pasillos buscando café como una especie de yonki de la cafeína_ -, si es que quería que sus heridas sanaran de una vez por todas.

La puerta no se hubo cerrado por completo aún y el sonido de pezuñas arañando el suelo en plena carrera, acompañados de alegres ladridos, inundaron el apartamento.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —exclamó Clint, acuclillándose para recibir a la bola de pelo que corría, sobrexcitada, hacia él.

Lucky impactó contra su amo con todo su peso, provocando que Clint se desplomara hacia atrás. Natasha sintió el reflejo instintivo de apartar al perro de encima de su marido cuando Clint exhaló con brusquedad causa del golpe. Sin embargo, su preocupación se esfumo de un plumazo en cuanto vio la manera en la que Clint estaba disfrutando del reencuentro con su perro.

—¿Cómo estás campeón? ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Sí, sí? —preguntó sin dejar de ser objeto de un asalto indiscriminado de babas caninas—. ¿Te has portado bien con mamá y la hermanita? ¿Eh? ¿Has sido bueno con Tasha y con Liho?

No hubo acabado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando un pequeño ser cubierto de brillante pelo negro se interpuso entre perro y amo. Liho, con su inimitable solera, se introdujo entre las patas de Lucky y restregó su pequeño hocico contra el cuello de Clint. La caricia fue fugaz, no obstante, el par de profundos ronroneos que se le escaparon no pasaron desapercibidos a oídos de ninguno de los presentes. La pequeña gata pareció ser consciente de ello, pues tan pronto como hubo terminado de ronronear, salió corriendo de vuelta a alguno de los escondrijos que había establecido por todo el apartamento.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Clint hablaba por sí misma, debía ser un reflejo exacto de la que adornaba el suyo también. Natasha había sido testigo de primera mano de la animadversión que su _no gata_ sostenía contra su marido, así que Liho, por su propia cuenta hubiera, no solo ido a saludarle, sino que además se hubiera alegrado de su regreso, era un auténtico milagro.

«El Gran Ojo de Halcón, maestro arquero y obrador de milagros» pensó ella, al tiempo que aquel maldito arrepentimiento con el que llevaba cargando desde que despertó en el hospital, volvía a extender sus frías garras sobre su conciencia.

Apartó la vista con cierto pesar de la alegre estampa a sus pies. Había rezado tanto por un milagro durante aquellas agónicas semanas, y cuando este llegó… casi se lo pierde. Había sido una decisión egoísta, motivada por los dos peores consejeros posibles: el miedo y la rabia. De nada le había servido ir a por Rumlow salvo para saciar su sed de venganza. ¿Acaso la muerte de Rumlow o la suya propia hubiera servido de algo para mejorar la situación de Clint? No. Desde luego que no.

Pero lo peor era que había jugado tal y como el desgraciado de Rumlow había querido. Había caído de lleno en la trampa como una novata, y por su estupidez había puesto en peligro a todo el equipo. Jamás se perdonaría haberles hecho eso.

Clint levantó la cabeza, intentando huir de los renovados intentos de Lucky por comerle a lametazos y encontró la mirada de Natasha. Ella hizo todo lo posible por devolverle la radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su cara. Se esforzó por relajar sus músculos faciales y dulcificar su expresión, pero con Clint no había máscara posible, la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, preocupado, apartando a Lucky de encima de él.

No era el momento, acababan de volver después de seis interminables y tortuosas semanas. Ambos estaban en casa, sanos y salvos, y que se la llevaran los demonios si iba a fastidiar este feliz regreso con sus remordimientos.

—Nada, ¿por qué iba pasarme algo? Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta en casa —respondió, esquivando la pregunta pobremente.

Sin darle oportunidad para que insistiera, se encaminó hacia la cocina. Quizás el viejo truco de tentarle con el inminente prospecto de comida pudiera ayudarla a distraerle lo suficiente como para que se olvidara del tema por unas horas.

—¿Quieres algo para picar? —preguntó en voz alta mientras escudriñaba los armarios en busca de alguno de los equivalentes gastronómicos que tenía Clint al Talón de Aquiles—. Después de tantas semanas a base de líquidos y papillas de hospital estoy segura que estás ansioso por un poco de comida de verdad.

—Natasha —La voz de Clint era serena, casi como si estuviera cansado de repetir la misma rutina una y otra vez.

Natasha cerró los ojos al oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera. Durante los últimos días, una vez le aseguraron que la neumonía de Clint estaba bajo control, había dedicado la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba acompañándole en la clínica a recoger los destrozos que había ocasionado en el apartamento. No quería que cuando su marido regresara viera la manera tan irracional en la que su ausencia le había afectado.

—Ahora no es el momento, Clint —replicó, dándole la espalda y retomando de nuevo su búsqueda de comida—. Acabamos de volver, disfrutemos por un poco más de esta paz antes de que el drama vuelva empezar.

Si había algo que hablaba maravillas de sus habilidades como agente era su capacidad para leer con total nitidez a las personas, y en especial su capacidad para interpretar las señales subconscientes que les delataban. Pero en lo que se refería a su marido, era una auténtica artista a la hora de leer en su expresión lo que este no quería decir. El deseo de Clint de insistir más en el asunto era perfectamente perceptible en el ambiente, no obstante, y para gran alivio de Natasha, este tiró la toalla sin más pelea.

—Como tú veas, Tasha.

Natasha se irguió y, volviendo a encararle, le ofreció su mejor y más brillante sonrisa, necesitaba recuperar el buen humor de minutos atrás como fuera.

—Además, tengo algo que estoy segura que te va a gustar. He tenido que cobrarme un par de favores, pero al final he conseguido salirme con la mía sin necesidad de que se produjera derramamiento de sangre alguno.

Quería haberse guardado la sorpresa hasta esa noche; tenía pensado que fueran a dar un tranquilo paseo por el Brooklyn Bridge Park y después a cenar a aquel ruinoso restaurante en Hoyt Street que, en opinión de Clint, preparaba las mejores tartas de queso a ese lado del Atlántico. Pero, a fin de cuentas, el momento en el que se encontraban ahora era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó Clint, al fin siguiéndole el juego—. ¡No puede ser! ¿Me has comprado las alfombrillas originales del Dodge Challenger R/T de 1970?

—Mucho mejor —afirmó mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo interior de su cazadora de cuero.

Como si de un truco de magia se tratara, sacó del bolsillo un sobre blanco sin cerrar y se lo ofreció a Clint con un guiño cómplice. Su marido enarcó una ceja, sin disimular su entretenimiento, y tomó el sobre.

—No es el Hindu Kush —alegó ella, sin perder detalle de cómo Clint sacaba los papeles de dentro del sobre y los leía al vuelo—, pero supongo que tendrás que conformarte.

Clint rió con gusto y tomó a Natasha entre sus brazos al reconocer los pasajes a Budapest.

—¿Te parece bien el plan? —preguntó Natasha, deleitándose en el cálido abrazo de su marido.

—Me encanta —asintió con franqueza, antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso tan dulce que dejó a Natasha con las rodillas temblando.

Habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían regresado allí. Budapest era una ciudad especial para ellos. Prácticamente todos los momentos clave de su relación habían tenido de fondo a "La Perla del Danubio". Algunos habían sido buenos, otros malos; unos habían sido terribles y otros… otros habían sido los mejores de sus vidas. Más que unas vacaciones, regresar a Budapest era como una especie de peregrinaje a un lugar sagrado. Era el lugar a donde se retiraban para lamer sus heridas, recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer las paces consigo mismos. Era su refugio. Su santuario.

Budapest era un lugar único para ellos, sin duda, pero para Natasha, todos aquellos lugares —Budapest, Praga, Tokio, Nueva York o Katmandú—, en el fondo, no eran más que nombres. Le había llevado tiempo admitirlo y más incluso comprenderlo, pero no importaba en qué lugar del mundo estuvieran, allá donde estuviera aquel hombre estaría su hogar.

Ahora solo quería verle. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que Clint era real, que de verdad estaba allí junto a ella. Que no era un sueño cruel a la espera de desvelar la terrible realidad de que estaba sola en el mundo.

Se separó, no sin cierta reticencia, de su boca, pero permaneció entre sus brazos. Con delicadeza suma, alzó una mano y recorrió todo el contorno de su cara. Se distrajo acariciando sus mejillas y reparando en el tierno rubor que había aparecido en ellas. Descendió hasta su mandíbula, recreándose con el particular tacto que tenía su descuidado vello facial bajo la yema de sus dedos. Cambiando de dirección, sus manos se desviaron hacia sus orejas, rozando uno de los audífonos, antes de ascender hasta su cabello. Un par de casi imperceptibles canas, más producto del estrés que de la edad, decoraban sus sienes. Bajo el tacto de sus dedos su pelo seguía siendo suave y fino, aunque quizás algo más largo de lo habitual. Rozó sus uñas sobre el sensible cuero cabelludo de Clint hasta llegar a su nuca, granjeándose un auténtico ronroneo de placer en respuesta. Sin detenerse, descendió por su fornido cuello. Sus dedos pasaron con delicadeza sobre la garganta de él y pudo sentir con absoluta claridad como su nuez subía y bajaba a su paso, como si estuviera esforzándose a recordar que debía tragarse la saliva.

Finalmente, su atención regresó a sus labios, carnosos y sonrojados a causa del beso que acababan de compartir. Su pulgar rozó su delicada carne, de un lado a otro, deleitándose cuando estos se abrieron en respuesta, exhalando un suspiro.

—¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero? —preguntó él, casi sin separarse de ella.

Natasha trató de reprimir el bochornoso rubor que también amenazaba con teñir sus mejillas y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, lo suficiente para fingir que miraba el reloj que colgaba encima de la puerta de la cocina.

—En lo que llevamos de hora, aún no.

—Pues habrá que remediarlo —murmuró él, besándola de nuevo.

Podría haber seguido así, prácticamente fusionada a Clint, comiéndole dulcemente a besos, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y así habría sido de no ser por el furioso rugido que profirió el estómago de Clint.

—Lo de picar algo iba en serio ¿no? —interpeló él abochornado, rompiendo el contacto.

Natasha rio y le dio un último y breve beso, aunque no por ello menos placentero, antes de separarse de él y reanudar su búsqueda de comida. Por suerte, Natasha se había asegurado de tener la despensa lista para que Clint la asaltara en cuento supo que iba a recibir el alta de manera inminente.

Sacó un par de paquetes con entremeses y queso que había comprado el día anterior en la pequeña tienda de la esquina, así como una bolsa de esos panecillos de nueces y pasas que tanto le gustaban.

—Creo que aún nos queda una botella del Merlot que te regaló Stark por tu cumpleaños —sugirió abriendo el pequeño armario esquinero que hacía las veces de vinoteca improvisada.

—Tengo una idea —interrumpió Clint, mientras la ayudaba a bajar la botella de Merlot de la balda más alta del botellero. Natasha intentó concentrarse en sus palabras en lugar de dejarse llevar por el reconfortante efecto que su cálida y masculina mano, apoyada sobre su espalda, estaba teniendo en ella—. ¿Y si nos llevamos todo este despliegue a la azotea? No te diría que no a un poco de aire fresco. Tanto tiempo encerrado en esa habitación de hospital me ha dejado un poco claustrofóbico.

No era mala idea. No lo era en absoluto, reconoció Natasha en silencio. Quizás eso era justo lo que necesitaban, salir del apartamento y que les diera un poco de aire fresco. Disfrutar de la compañía, junto a un buen vaso de vino y olvidarse del mundo y sus problemas por un ratito.

—¿Por qué no vais subiendo tú y Lucky con el vino y los aperitivos? —propuso Clint, dando un trozo de pan al siempre expectante perro antes de ponerse a sacar los platos que iban a necesitar—. Ya me encargo yo de los vasos y los cubiertos.

Natasha le echó una mirada suspicaz por encima del hombro.

—¿Sabrás dónde están las copas buenas?

Clint soltó un resoplido fanfarrón, como si por poner en duda sus habilidades para encontrar las copas estuviera insultando su inteligencia.

—Por favor, Tash. Te recuerdo que este ya era mi apartamento mucho antes de siquiera conocerte.

Natasha se contuvo de señalar que antes de que empezaran a convivir, sus enseres domésticos consistían en varios paquetes sin abrir de platos de plástico, una navaja multiusos y un montón de vasos de cristal de Nutella. En fin, pensó Natasha, al menos nunca podrán reprocharle que no le daba un voto de confianza.

Dejando a Clint a lo suyo, recogió el vino y los aperitivos y salió de la cocina, adentrándose en el salón. Se dispuso a recoger la manta que reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, cuando la voz urgente de Clint la hizo detenerse.

—¡Hey Nat!

Natasha se dio la vuelta, ya esperando tener que acudir al rescate de su marido y sacarle de su miseria cuando inevitablemente no encontrara ni siquiera las servilletas. No obstante, la imagen que la esperaba casi la deja sin respiración. Frente a ella, plantado con ambas manos apoyadas sobre las jambas de la puerta, con la sonrisa más serena del mundo prendida de su boca y esos ojos azules que eran como dos océanos en los que Natasha estaría gustosa de perderse, estaba Clint, contemplándola como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Una vez tuvo su completa atención, Clint levantó un dedo y apuntó hacia arriba, señalando al reloj de la cocina.

—Te quiero —suspiró, haciendo referencia a la sarcástica respuesta que le había dado minutos antes ella.

Una sonrisa, tan amplia y pura como la gran estepa durante las primeras luces del día, se instaló en los labios de Natasha. Era increíble lo mucho que amaba a ese desastre de hombre frente a ella.

Podía contar con la palma de la mano las veces en las que se había quedado sin habla a lo largo de su vida, e incluso le sobrarían dedos. Aquel momento era uno de ellos. Durante una pausa interminable, la mente de Natasha permaneció entumecida, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había estado tan segura de que iba a perderle durante las últimas semanas, que el tenerle de nuevo a su lado y volver a ver esa media sonrisa que siempre lograba poner patas arriba su corazón, era demasiado para ella. Poder tocarle y sentir el roce de su siempre incipiente barba contra sus mejillas, su calor contra su piel, su respiración acompasada a la suya, los latidos de su corazón firmes y seguros, resonando a la par de los suyos como si se tratara de uno solo. Todo aquello era como volver a la florecer después de haber estado paralizada bajo el hielo durante un invierno interminable.

Incapaz de expresar en palabras lo que aquel hombre era capaz de provocar en ella, Natasha recurrió a la misma estrategia que siempre parecía funcionarle a Clint: bromear.

—Yo también me quiero —respondió al fin, granjeándose de inmediato una abierta risotada por parte de su marido.

Era la cosa más infantil del mundo, pero con tal de ver su propia felicidad reflejada en la alegría de Clint, bien merecía la pena hacer el idiota de vez en cuando. En verdad, el amor era para niños.

Sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, Natasha acortó la distancia que les separaba. Se permitió perderse en aquellos ojos azules que la desarmaban y siempre lograban echar a perder su parte más sensata. Tenía los brazos ocupados con el vino y la comida por lo que se puso de puntillas frente a él, obligando a Clint a que bajara la cabeza y quedara a su altura.

El tacto de sus labios fue suave, como una caricia de seda.

—Te quiero, pedazo de idiota.

Clint sonrió contra su boca. El roce de su barba le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Ni siquiera después de aquella experiencia terrible se había dado por vencido a la hora de intentar dejarse esa condenada perilla a lo Robin Hood.

—Mientras sea tu pedazo de idiota me doy por satisfecho.

—Eso siempre —le aseguró, acariciándole cariñosamente la áspera mejilla con su nariz. Quizás ese aspecto descuidado le favorecía después de todo.

Al final, Natasha se vio en la obligación de separarse de él, si es que quería que llegaran a comer algo ese día. Se dio la vuelta y regresó al salón. Sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de Clint sobre ella, recogió la manta, abrió la ventana y salió junto a Lucky por la escalera de incendios, en dirección a la azotea. Si puso un extra en su contoneo de caderas por su propio beneficio nadie podría culparla.

Una vez llegó a lo alto de la escalera de incendios, apoyó las viandas y la manta sobre la cornisa y saltó a la reformada explanada de rasilla que recubría la solana. Ayudó a Lucky a saltar la cornisa y juntos fueron hasta uno de los anchos escalones de hormigón que hacía las veces de banco. Desde allí arriba, Bed-Stuy se extendía a su alrededor como una interminable sucesión de fachadas de ladrillo, balconadas de hierro forjado, chimeneas y depósitos de agua. Su edificio era un viejo inmueble de cuatro plantas de altura que apenas sobresalía por encima del resto de construcciones circundantes, lo cual limitaba mucho sus vistas. No obstante, a Natasha eso era lo que más le gustaba de aquel bloque de apartamentos, era lo bastante alto como para ofrecer cierta intimidad, pero tampoco tanto como para que llamara la atención con respecto al resto de construcciones del vecindario.

Una fresca brisa recorrió la azotea de repente, obligándola a subirse la cremallera de su cazadora hasta el cuello. Aún estaban a mediados de noviembre, pero una serie de sucesivos frentes fríos habían descendido la temperatura notablemente desde aquel día en el que partieron hacia Croacia. Aquella brisa era un recordatorio de la proximidad del invierno. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? se preguntó mientras intentaba rememorar la última vez que había subido ahí arriba. Había sido durante los últimos días del verano, apenas una semana antes de que les encomendaran aquella fatídica misión a Croacia. La barbacoa vecinal había durado hasta bien entrada la noche, y para cuando Clint y ella regresaron a su apartamento, con los estómagos llenos y el caminar un poco tambaleante a causa del alcohol, la alegría aún resplandecía desinhibida en sus sonrisas. Fue un día maravilloso.

Natasha, extendió la manta sobre el escalón y dio gracias de que la fresca temperatura hubiera refrenado al resto de vecinos de intentar hacer uso de aquella zona común por el día. Eran buena gente, de eso no cabía duda, pero por muy simpáticos y agradables que fueran no quería compartir ese momento especial de paz y tranquilidad con nadie más que con su marido.

A pesar de su aspecto tosco, la azotea era un espacio muy frecuentado por todos los inquilinos del edificio. En verano, sobre todo, raro era el día en el que no hubiera alguna barbacoa en curso. Con toda esa actividad, a Natasha le extrañaba que aún no hubieran puesto en marcha algún proyecto para transformar todo ese espacio en una agradable terraza comunal, quizás con una recogida zona de jardín o huerto, como parecía ser la moda en la ciudad. Con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de todos, tal vez algún día, podrían traer un pequeño rincón del Edén a ese viejo edificio. Resultaba irónico como esos planes de reforma inmobiliaria podían extrapolarse al resto de su vida.

El ruido de pasos sobre la metálica estructura de la escalera de incendios le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Cuando Clint por fin hizo su aparición en la azotea, sus brazos estaban a rebosar de cosas. No solo había subido los cubiertos, también iba cargado con un par de tarros de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada de arándanos, una bolsa de pan de molde y un paquete de patatas fritas entre los dientes. Por supuesto que Clint, no importaba lo que le hubiera ordenado el médico, se las acabaría ingeniando para incluir comida basura en el menú.

—Ni una palabra —advirtió él, dejando la comida fuera del alcance de Lucky—. Te juro que he puesto patas arriba todos los armarios de la cocina y no he encontrado las copas.

Desde luego que no las había encontrado, y jamás las encontraría en donde las estaba buscando, se dijo Natasha, intentando no poner los ojos en blanco ante la torpeza de su esposo. No las había encontrado principalmente porque las copas estaban guardadas en el mueble expositor del salón. Debería habérselo imaginado: Clint era incapaz de encontrar nada sin la ayuda de un plano táctico y varias fotos de satélite de la zona.

No obstante, no fue cuando empezó a colocar los cubiertos sobre la improvisada mesa cuando Natasha se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de las _elusivas_ copas de vino, Clint había subido un par de tazas. Un nudo se le hizo de inmediato en el estómago al reconocer la dichosa taza púrpura que tanto le gustaba a Clint y que, indirectamente, se había convertido en el eje central de todos sus interrogantes.

—¿Estás segura de que no te las has cargado también?

Y así, con esa naturalidad tan inoportuna que siempre parecía acompañar a Clint, aquella pregunta que durante los últimos días había ido creciendo en la parte más irracional de su cabeza, y al que había estado intentando dar esquinazo todo el día, volvió a arremeter con fuerzas renovadas. ¿Cómo sabía que Natasha casi había hecho trizas el apartamento durante esas primeras y difíciles semanas de su convalecencia?

Algo en la manera en la que Clint cerró la boca y se concentró en servir el vino le hizo darse cuenta de que este debía saber más de lo que dejaba intuir. Aunque qué era exactamente y de qué manera Clint había adquirido esa información, Natasha aún no era capaz de explicarlo.

Debía ser una señal. Perecía que el universo se había confabulado para impedir que disfrutara de aquel breve ratito de paz con su marido.

—Somos un par estúpidos —le dijo al fin sin poder contener la carcajada que brotó de su garganta.

La confusión era perfectamente visible en la mirada de Clint, no obstante, la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su boca era tan sincera como un juramento de meñique de Steve.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces y aceptó la rebosante taza de vino que su marido le ofrecía. Dio un largo trago y trató de organizar sus pensamientos. Ese era el momento decisivo, el momento de echar toda la carne al asador y ver qué sucedía. Era la hora de las respuestas.

—Es solo que… llevo días dándole vueltas a algo que dijiste.

—Digo muchas gilipolleces a lo largo de día, Tash. Tendrás que ser más precisa —bromeó, logrando que una diminuta sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de los labios de ella.

Durante un breve suspiro, Natasha se planteó no decir nada. Estaba segura que, en el mejor de los casos, solo iba a encontrar más preguntas por ese camino. En el peor, su marido pensaría que había perdido la cabeza de una vez por todas, como mínimo.

Sin embargo, su trabajo, prácticamente su existencia misma, estaba basada en hacer eso mismo: preguntar cosas imposibles y obtener respuestas que jamás debería conocer. Dejarlo estar no iba con ella.

—En serio —preguntó Clint impaciente, aunque con un casi imperceptible tono de preocupación en la voz—, ¿qué fue lo dije?

Natasha vaciló por unos interminables segundos más. ¿Cómo articular las dudas que invadían su mente? No solo era lo que Clint había dicho, sus palabras habían sido como una pequeña confirmación para lo que había visto y sentido; lo que de verdad la atormentaba era el no saber qué era real y qué no.

—Es una tontería —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado como para quitarle peso al asunto—, pero, en el hospital, después de que los demás vinieran de visita, cuando te estabas quedando dormido, murmuraste una cosa que no sé cómo explicarla.

—¿Qué cosa?

Al no recibir respuesta, Clint se acercó más a ella y volvió a insistir:

—¿Qué dije? ¿Natasha?

—Mencionaste que te alegrabas de que no hubiera destrozado tu taza favorita.

Clint observó dicho objeto entre sus manos y lo depositó de nuevo sobre la manta.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó con la voz en un suspiro—. De todas las cosas que podías murmurar medio grogui, vas y dices eso precisamente. ¿Por qué?

Ahora fue el turno de que él guardara silencio.

—¿Clint?

Era imposible que supiera lo de su arrebato destructivo. Natasha no solo no lo había comentado con nadie, también se había asegurado de dejarlo todo impoluto antes de que le dieran el alta definitiva. Además, Clint llevaba apenas una hora de vuelta en el apartamento, no le había dado tiempo para hacer inventario de los objetos que habían sucumbido a su paso durante su agónico desahogo. Era imposible, se había estado repitiendo Natasha una y otra vez. Imposible que lo supiera, era tan solo una coincidencia… ¿O no?

—No sé cómo explicarlo —dijo al fin resignado.

—¿El qué? —inquirió, tomando su masculina mano entre las suyas.

—Rumlow —declaró simplemente él.

Natasha frunció el ceño y apretó su mano con más fuerza. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese hijo de la grandísima puta con todo aquello?

—Él te ha hecho esto —añadió Clint, sin darle tiempo a que la ira fermentara en ella, señalando con la cabeza al lugar exacto en donde ahora una nueva cicatriz decoraba su abdomen—. Te disparó, te golpeó y te atacó con mi cuchillo. En un bunker. En las Islas Feroe.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes eso? —preguntó, intentando no sonar tan alterada como se sentía.

—Porque es como si... ¡Joder, Tash, no sé ni cómo empezar! —se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el cabello, con visible frustración, despeinándose incluso más de lo que ya estaba—. Te va a sonar a la típica chorrada de _hippie abraza árboles_ , pero te juro que ha sido como una especie de sueño o experiencia extracorpórea, no sé cómo llamarlo. Es como si hubiera estado contigo durante todo el tiempo que he estado en coma. En el bunker, e incluso en casa. Quiero creer que es solo una coincidencia, que de algún modo he oído conversaciones mientras estaba inconsciente y mi cerebro ha creado estos _sueños_ para darles sentido. O sea, si lo que los médicos dicen es correcto, y mi corazón se ha parado tantas veces por vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo, puede que esto solo sea una secuela de toda esa falta de riego cerebral, ¿no? Joder, Nat, si incluso vi a mi madre. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

Ella no dijo nada. No se veía capaz de decir nada coherente. Su mente iba a toda velocidad. Dejó caer la mano de Clint y ocultó su cara entre sus propias palmas. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces tratando en vano de encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por muy inverosímil que sonara aquello, sabía que Clint le estaba contando la verdad. Ya no solo se trataba de la confianza que tuviera depositada en él. Después de todo lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, posiblemente incluso mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Clint jamás le mentiría en algo así.

Pero aparte de la sinceridad ciega de su marido, lo que al fin acabó por convencerla fueron sus propias experiencias.

—¿Nat? —La preocupación era más que evidente en la voz de Clint—. Dime algo, lo que sea, por favor.

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de la risotada que acabó escapándose de su garganta. Era absurdo. Todo aquello tenía menos sentido que un perro de tres cabezas; aunque claro, reflexionó después Natasha, teniendo en cuenta que Thor era la prueba tangible de la existencia del panteón nórdico, a lo mejor la idea de que en algún lugar existiera un perro infernal llamado Cerbero no era tan descabellada.

—Te vi —confesó al final, apartando las manos de su rostro y encontrando los ojos de un más que desencajado Clint.

—No… no te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con que me viste?

—En el bunker —comenzó, sin andarse con rodeos—, después de acabar con Rumlow, cuando estaba tirada en el suelo, esperando morir. Por un instante te vi allí, a mi lado, mirándome como si te hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran arrojado a los lobos.

Tuvo que callarse y apartar su mirada de la de Clint durante unos segundos. Era un recuerdo aún demasiado sensible para ella, tan doloroso como confuso.

—Creía que había sido una alucinación. Creía que esa extraña sensación, esas inexplicables corrientes de aire frío que parecían casi acariciarme de vez en cuando no eran más que imaginaciones mías. Pero ahora… ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

Clint guardó silencio, aunque de vez en cuando afirmaba con la cabeza para sí mismo, como si estuviera intentando reconciliarse con lo que ella había dicho.

—Después de todo lo que hemos visto y hecho —añadió Natasha, después de una larga pausa, dando un profundo resoplido, incapaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de decir—: Clint, que tu _fantasma_ o lo que sea, me haya estado siguiendo como un ángel de la guardia no es ni de coña lo más raro que he oído en mi vida. ¡Joder, ni siquiera es lo más raro que he oído esta semana!

—¿Qué es lo más raro que has oído esta semana? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, levantando lo ojos y buscando los de ella tímidamente, como si no estuviera seguro de si después de lo que habían confesado Natasha le iba a devolver el gesto.

—Que te hayas dejado hacer el chequeo médico sin soltar algún juego de palabras guarro o intentado huir del hospital entre medias —respondió ella a reglón seguido.

Clint no pudo contenerse, soltó una sonora carcajada que rezumaba alivio por todos lados y que acto seguido se transformó en un genuino ataque de risa. Natasha se contagió de inmediato, y por un par de minutos ambos rieron como idiotas hasta que el pulmón de Clint, aún no sano por completo, le obligó a serenarse para no ahogarse.

—No somos normales —admitió aún con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa.

Natasha le pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo con la ternura con la que acostumbraba hacerlo siempre.

—Lo normal está sobrevalorado.

Él le sonrió y se inclinó hasta quedar pegado a ella. Natasha pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Clint contra sus labios antes de oírle murmurar contra ellos:

—No podrías haber dicho una verdad más grande.

El beso, al igual que todos los anteriores, le supo a gloria.

Natasha solo quería que aquel momento no llegara nunca a su fin. Solo deseaba poder seguir gozando de cada roce, de cada suspiro y cada caricia. No había nada más que esa maravillosa sensación de tener Clint entre sus brazos.

No dejando lugar a dudas sobre los sentimientos que bullían en su interior, atrapó el labio inferior de Clint entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo levemente, para acto seguido acariciarlo con su lengua a modo de sensual ofrenda de paz. ¡Dios, adoraba el sabor de sus labios! Era una sensación de la que jamás se llegaría a cansar.

Y pensar que casi lo echan todo a perder.

A esas alturas, Natasha ya sabía que pedirle a Clint que no se interpusiera entre cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazarla era como sugerirle a un pájaro que no volara. No podía esperar que Clint se echara a un lado y permitiera que algo le sucediera a ella, no cuando hasta ella misma era incapaz de hacerlo cuando las tornas eran a la inversa. Solo había que prestar atención a las nuevas cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo para comprobarlo.

Puede que sonara egoísta. Más aún si se tenía en cuenta que su trabajo consistía en salvaguardar el mundo a toda costa. No obstante, era una certeza incuestionable que cuando la situación se volvía infernal, les resultaba casi imposible no mandaran sus deberes a hacer vientos y arriesgarlo todo con tal de proteger a la persona que amaban. Fuera como fuera. Cualquiera de los dos prefería ver el mundo arder a tener que sacrificar al otro para salvarlo. Era egoísta, sí. Era irracional e injustificable. Y a pesar de todo, Natasha estaba más que convencida de que eso era lo que debía ser amar y ser amado de verdad.

Ambos habían sido unos idiotas, pensó Natasha mientras seguía saboreando los últimos instantes de aquel maravilloso beso. Era algo que sabía y aceptaba con humildad, pero como bien le había enseñado Stark: siempre es más fácil, y más divertido, echarle la culpa a otro.

Apenas hubieron cesado el beso Natasha le soltó un rápido y potente puñetazo en el brazo a Clint. Su marido dio un respingo y se alejó de ella, sobresaltando a Lucky, el cual soltó un indignado ladrido a sus pies.

—¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó confuso Clint, esgrimiendo una perfecta imitación de la carita de pena que Lucky ponía cuando suplicaba por las cortezas de la pizza—. ¡Pero si ya lo habíamos arreglado todo!

—Eso —recalcó ella con tranquilidad mientas se inclinaba sobre la mesa para preparar otro bocado que llevarse a la boca—, es por ponerte delante de balas cuando nadie te lo pide.

—Bueno —admitió razonablemente él, aun masajeando su brazo con exagerado mimo—, ahora por fin podemos decir que estamos en paz por lo de Abiyán.

—¡Ja! —se carcajeó Natasha, abandonando el bocadito que se estaba preparando en su plato—. No cuela. Llevamos en paz desde Tokio.

Clint se encogió de hombros de manera resignada, como entregándola la victoria, antes de coger la botella de Merlot y rellenar las tazas de ambos.

—Hablando de Tokio —dijo con tono conversacional, aunque la expresión de pura picardía que lucía su cara de repente no prometía nada bueno—, ¿qué te parece si cuando nos cansemos de este banquete nos vamos a echar una _siesta_ como las que nos echábamos allí?

De no ser porque la indecencia estaba más que implícita en la pregunta, a Natasha solo le hacía falta mirar la chispa bribona en los ojos de su marido para terminar cayendo en sus brazos de sinvergüenza redomado. Respondiéndole con una sonrisa igual de ladina, Natasha levantó su taza de vino y la chocó contra la de Clint en una suerte de brindis refinado.

—Eso, Agente Barton, es lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día.


End file.
